Semidiós con sharingan
by Nancy Xanat
Summary: Orochimaru le implanta un sharingan a Percy cuando este era un niño, Percy aprende a controlarlo con ayuda de Orochimaru, más tarde se entera de que es un semidiós y utiliza el sharingan en sus misiones manteniéndolo en secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo uno: Encontrando a un semidiós

POV. Orochimaru

Estoy sangrando, esos malditos de Konoha descubrieron mis experimentos e interrumpieron en mi guarida, ese mocoso del colmillo blanco se había atrevido a desafiarme, pero no era más que un pequeño mocoso. Danzo me había asegurado un lugar para esconderme, pero antes de ir ahí, decidí venir a América, traía un sharingan conmigo, que le había robado a un cadáver, no confiaba en darle eso a Danzo, ya que me podía traicionar. Este era un sharingan común y corriente, pero tal vez, podría convertirse en un arma poderoso.

Era de noche, las calles estaban desiertas, aún portaba el uniforme de Konoha, caminé unos kilómetros más, quería esconder bien ese sharingan, cuando escuché unos gritos y vi como una mujer era sacada de su casa por un hombre horrendo, la mujer tenía consigo a un niño.

Me acerqué a ellos, vi que el niño tenía el ojo izquierdo herido, la mujer estaba llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté.

La mujer me miró sorprendida aun llorando.

-Mi niño- respondió- esta herido, por favor ayúdalo - me suplicó.

Miré el ojo y le dije.

-Su hijo perdió el ojo- le respondí.

En eso una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, sonreí victorioso.

-Pero justo ahora tengo un ojo de repuesto- le dije- si quiere se lo puedo poner justo ahora.

La mujer me miró y por un momento creí que sus ojos se ponían algo verdes pero luego desapareció.

-Yo-yo mejor me voy- trató de alejarse.

-Mamá, mamá- llamó el niño en sus brazos- yo si quiero que me lo ponga.

-Percy- dijo la mujer- tu duerme.

-Así que tu nombre es Percy- le dije- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Fue mi padrastro- me respondió con algo de rencor, supuse que me podía aprovechar de eso.

-Te aseguro que con este ojo encontrarás un poder increíble- le dije- podrías acabar con tu padrastro.

-¿Poder?- preguntó curioso- ¿Qué clase de poder?

-¡Ya basta!- gritó la mujer, era una mujer castaña- no quiero que le meta esas ideas a mi hijo.

-¡Pero mamá!- gritó también el niño- el oloroso Gabe nos ha hecho mucho daño!, el me saco un ojo.- dijo mostrándole el ojo herido- ¿o no te importa?

-Mi niño- lloro la mujer- si me importar pero...

-Si no te gusta lo de acabar con él- le dije- con este ojo podrás mantenerlo a raya.

-Mamá, por favor- suplicó el niño.

La madre lloró y finalmente accedió. Nos movimos a unas bancas.

Sonreí y saqué el ojo.

-Acuéstate - le ordene y el lo hizo, inmediatamente después ser lo puse.

Cuando terminé se quedó dormido, entonces, encaré a la mujer.

-¿Qué clase de niño es él?- pregunte- su chacra es increíble.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe- me respondió.

-Yo se que ustedes no son como las personas normales- saqué la lengua- ¿Qué son ustedes?

La mujer retrocedió.

-Usted es alguien malo- me dijo- usted hace experimentos con niños.

Estaba más que asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

No me contestó.

-Hagamos un trato- le dije- usted me dice qué son ustedes y yo les ofrezco protección.

-No lo creo- contestó.

Supuse que pensaba que mi intención era usar sus poderes para mi beneficio, a decir verdad una pequeña parte de mi, si lo quería.

-No te preocupes- le dije- no voy a obligarlos a utilizar sus poderes si no quieren, solo quiero saber qué son.

-Antes tendrías que jurarlo por el río estigio.

No sabía que era exactamente eso, pero lo hice.

-Yo Orochimaru, juro que nunca les obligaré a que utilicen sus poderes sin que quieran, lo juro por el río estigio.

Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y sentí que si rompía ese juramento algo malo iba a pasar.

-¿En verdad no nos quieres utilizar?- preguntó la mujer.

-No me hacen falta- le respondí.

-Bien- suspiró- mi hijo se llama Perseus Jackson, es un semidiós, hijo del dio Poseidon, el dios del mar, pero eso él no lo sabe, y le agradecería mucho si no le dijera nada.

-Como quieras- le respondí-pero si su padre es Poseidon, ¿por qué no los ayuda?

-Se supone que él no debe tener hijos, hace mucho tiempo él, junto a sus hermanos hicieron la promesa de ya no más niños, pero Poseidon tubo un hijo conmigo, y si sus hermanos se enteran, querrán matar a mi hijo.

-Así que es eso- le dije- ¿Pero por qué se juntó con ese hombre?

Me dirigió una mirada triste.

-Porque Percy tiene razón, ese hombre es muy oloroso que puede ocultar el olor de un semidiós, los monstruos detectan el olor a semidiós, Percy es un hijo de uno de los tres grandes, así que su olor es más intenso, por eso lo uso para protegerlo.

-Ya entiendo, ¿pero cómo supo...- el dolor de la herida se hizo más intenso.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, acercó sus manos a la herida y diciendo algunas cosas que me parecieron ser en griego, su chacra se mostró tal y como Tsunade lo hacía, cuando era ninjutsu médico, pero el de ella se sentía más antiguo y más eficiente.

-Mi padre era hijo de Apolo, así que heredé algunos de sus poderes como tener algunos visiones y curación- me dijo cuando terminó.

-Eso explica cómo supiste.

-Así es.

-Te prometí protección y eso lo pienso hacer.

-Sí, pero volveremos con Gabe- me dijo- pero puedes venir a vernos y quiero que le enseñes a Percy como controlar ese ojo.

-Como quieras.

-Bien, soy Sally Jackson.

-Un placer- le contesté.

Llegó de eso ella se fue a su casa cargando a su hijo, los vigilé hasta que entraron y me di media vuelta para volver.

Cuando volví, la niña del clan que se podía convertir en humo no estaba, en enfurecí, así que prové la sangre de todos pero ninguno era el adecuado, después llegó la niña y me proponía a sacarle su sangre pero un niño y nuevamente el hijo del colmillo blanco interfirieron y tuve que abandonar el lugar, pero no me importaba tanto el fracaso porque sabía que tenia el sharingan nada más y nada menos que con un mitad dios, Sonreí.

POV. Sally

Acosté a mi niño en la cama, el ojo izquierdo lo había tapado con un pedazo de tela, le di un beso y me fui a dormir.

Desperté temprano, me puse a hacer la comida, momentos después llegó Gabe.

-Mujer, ¿ya está la comida?

-Ya falta poco- le dije.

-¡Apúrate!- me gritó.

-¡No le grites así a mi mamá!- grito Percy desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Yo le grito como quiera a tu mamá porque es mi mujer!- le gritó de vuelta y se acercó a él- parece que no aprendiste nada ayer, yo soy el que manda aquí, mira nada más como quedaste, tuertito.

Percy estuvo a punto de alzar la tela con que cubría el ojo.

-Ya basta- le detube la mano- Gabe en un rato más estará la comida y Percy ya no molestes a Gabe.

-Voy a salir un rato- dijo Gabe alejándose- en un rato regreso.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?- me preguntó Percy algo enojado.

-Porqué en primer lugar- le respondí- no quiero que hieras a nadie, tu no eres así y yo no quiero un hijo así- Percy agachó la cabeza- y en segundo lugar, aun no sabes controlar ese ojo.

-Bueno...tienes razón pero...¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-¿A ver?, quítate el trapo- le dije.

Cuando se lo quito, pude ver que aquel ojo era rojo con tres pequeñas formas de aspas alrededor de la pupila.

-Guau- exclamé- con mayor razón debes taparlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mírate al espejo- le dije.

Se miró y se sorprendió mucho.

-Es rojo- exclamó sorprendido.

-Escúchame hijo- le dije- quiero que me prometas que no mostraras ese ojo ni lo usaras hasta que lo controles.

-Esta bien, mami, ¿Pero como lo voy a controlar?

-El señor Orochimaru, el que te lo puso, dijo que vendría para ayudarte con eso.

-¡Genial!- dijo.

Al otro rato llegó Gabe y le serví, después nosotros comimos.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo dos: Enseñando ninjutsu.

Ya pasó una semana desde que le puse el sharingan a ese semidiós y decidí ir a verlo para ver que tal estaba, decidí llevar puesto el uniforme de Konoha, ya que así es como lo había conocido, utilicé un jutsu de espacio-tiempo y aparecí unos calles cerca de su casa, toqué la puerta y me abrió su madre, se sorprendió al verme.

-Ah, es usted, señor Orochimaru- me saludó.

-Vengo a verlo- le dije.

-Claro, en un momento...

-¡Sally, que pasa!- gritó el tipo que le había sacado el ojo a Percy y se asomó- ¿y quien es este?, ¿acaso tu amante?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió la madre- es un amigo de Percy.

-¿Este señor es amigo de ese fenómeno?

-¡No le digas así a mi hijo!

Me enfurecí, no soportaba que alguien llamara a otro "fenómeno" me recordaba a mi infancia.

-¿Usted fue quien le hizo eso al niño cierto?- le pregunté fríamente sacando la lengua.

El hombre se puso nervioso, sonreí, eso mostraba mi superioridad.

-Sally voy a salir- dijo rápido.

-Esta bien- contestó Sally- puedes tardarte tanto como quieras.

Cuando el hombre se fue, la madre del niño me invitó a entrar, al parecer el niño estaba comiendo.

-Percy, mi niño- dijo ella- el señor Orochimaru vino a verte.

-¡Genial!- dijo él- ¿me va a entrenar ,señor Orochimaru?

-Si, esa es mi intención- dije.

-Pero primero acaba de comer y después te cepillas los dientes- le dijo su madre, se notaba que lo quería mucho- ¿Gusta comer también, señor Orochimaru?

-No- respondí- esperaré a que el niño termine.

-No soy niño- dijo él- soy Percy.

Me sorprendí, nadie se atrevía a hablarme así, supuse que era porque apenas era un niño y no sabia quién era yo.

-Como quiera Perseus- le respondí.

-No- volvió a replicar y yo alcé una ceja, _tranquilo_ , me dije, _el posee tu sharingan no debes acabar con él_ , su madre solo se reía- yo soy Percy, no me gusta Perseus.

-De acuerdo- dije apunto de perder la paciencia- Percy.

-Ajá- sonrió y siguió comiendo, después se fue a lavar los dientes.

-Gracias por defenderlo- dijo su madre.

-¿Qué?

-De Gabe.

-Ah, eso- me sorprendí- dije que iba a protegerlos- le dije simplemente y ella sonrió, me sentía extraño al pensar que había ayudado a alguien sin ninguna razón.

-Bien, ¡ya estoy listo!- dijo Perseus.

-Entonces vamos- le dije.

-¿Adonde?- preguntaron los Jackson.

-A un lugar donde podamos entrenar sin interrupciones.

-¿No podrían entrenar en su cuarto?- preguntó su madre.

-No, cuando vine aquí por primera vez, vi una calle solitaria, bastará con un simple genjutsu para alejar a las personas.

-Esta bien- dijo su madre.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a esa calle, eran como dos calles mas alejados, en realidad era un pequeño lugar que había preparado, apreté un símbolo y la pared se abrió.

-Guau- exclamó Percy.

Había hecho un pequeño escondite, ahí había un pequeño campo de entrenamiento subterráneo.

-Bien- comencé- te voy a ensenar algunas técnicas ninja, y lo primero son los sellos.

-Lo que usted diga, señor Orochimaru- dijo Percy algo emocionado.

-Presta atención- le dije- estos son los sellos de manos- dije haciendo los sellos respectivamente- rata, tigre, buey, dragón, caballo, serpiente, cabra, mono, liebre, perro, pájaro y jabalí, ¿entendiste?

-Bueno...eso creo- dijo algo dudoso- aunque creo que están algo difíciles.

-Si practicas, pronto todos estos sellos te resultaran fáciles- le dije seriamente- escucha, te elegí a ti, para enseñarte personalmente porque creo que tienes un gran talento, así que no me defraudes.

-S-s-si señor- respondió.

-Bien, entonces empieza a practicar.

Y así se puso a practicar sus sellos de manos.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Esta era mi segunda visita a ese niño, toqué la puerta y me abrió Perseus.

-Señor Orochimaru- dijo emocionado como siempre.

-¿Listo para irnos?

-Si, espera- me dijo- ¡mamá voy con el señor Orochimaru!

-Esta bien hijo- respondió su madre.

-Mire esto- me dijo cuando llegamos.

Realizó todas las posiciones de manos que le había enseñado, me sorprendió que ya pudiera hacerlos sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué piensa de esto?- me preguntó.

-Me parece excelente -le dije- ahora te enseñaré algunos jutsus, creó que tu eres del elemento agua, pero por si acaso, toma- le dije.

-¿Qué es esto?- me preguntó.

-Es un papel muy especial con el que puedes averiguar qué tipo de chacra tienes, si es viento, se partirá en dos, si es fuego, se quemará, su es rayo, se arrugara, si es tierra, se deshará y si es agua se mojará.

Percy lo tomó y un momento después se partió en dos, para después mojarse.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó.

-Significa que tienes tipo viento y agua, eres muy poderoso- le dije sonriendo y relamiéndome la boca con la lengua, ese chico iba a ser muy poderoso, solo tenía que influir un poco en él.

-Hay tres tipos de peleas para un ninja- le expliqué- el primero es el taijutsu, que es combate mano a mano, después esta el genjutsu, es cuando utilizas ilusiones y el último es el ninjutsu, cuando utilizas el chacra para controlar los elementos como este- le dije haciendo un jutsu de fuego.

-Guau- exclamó.

Después de eso me la pasé enseñándole jutsus y algo de taijutsu, todos lo aprendía de manara algo rápida, eso me gustaba.

 **Ocho semanas después.**

-Es tiempo de practicar con ese ojo- le dije.

-¿En serio?

-Si, creó que ya es tiempo- le dije- las habilidades con el sharingan requieren de energía y mucha chacra.

-Entendido, señor Orochimaru.

-Destapate el sharingan.

Perseus hizo lo que le dije y en un principio pareció algo mareado.

-¿Cómo ves?- le pregunté.

-Veo algo fluyendo dentro de nosotros- dijo viendo sus manos- espera...¿es el chacra?

-Así es- le contesté- el chacra viaja en una especie de tubos muy delgados llamados meridianos.

-¿Merindos?

-No, me-ri-dia-nos, le deletree.

-Ah -contestó simplememte.

-Los meridianos viajan cerca de los órganos de nuestro cuerpo- le expliqué- así que si los meridianos fueran atacados, tus órganos pagarían las consecuencias.

-Oh.

-Dejando de lado eso- continúe- con el sharingan puedes ver el chacra y ver los movimientos de tu enemigo, como ahora, también puedes copiar ninjutsu de cualquier elemento y también hacer genjutsu, meter en una ilusión a tu enemigo.

-Genial

-Ahora trata de parar mis ataques- le ordené y seguido de eso le di un puñetazo en el estómago- trata de ver los movimientos con el sharingan- le di una parada y lo mandé algo lejos.

El se puso de pie, yo fui nuevamente a el, dispuesto a darle una patada pero el chico reaccionó y me la detuvo.

-Ya estas comenzando a entender- sonreí.

Traté de darle un puñetazo pero la esquivó.

Así estuvimos durante media hora hasta que se cansó.

-Descansa- le dije sentándome- el sharingan requiere de mucho esfuerzo.

El vino hacia mi y se acostó a un lado.

-No lo entiendo- dijo- ¿El sharingan también puede hacer que sienta los movimientos y que actúen mis reflejos?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dije.

-Eso es lo que pasa, aparte de ver los movimientos, pero...no lo creo, desde antes, mis reflejos salían automáticamente.

Eso me dejó sorprendido, estuvimos en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que él me preguntó.

-¿Usted tiene padres?

-No- le contesté secamente- ellos murieron cuando era muy pequeño.

-Oh- dijo- ¿sabe algo?, yo no conozco a mi padre, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tubo que irse al mar, que no esta muerto, solo se perdió en el mar.

-Mmm.

-Creó que él si estuvo con nosotros cuando era un bebé.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le pregunté.

-Porque recuerdo un poco, a un rostro mirándome y sonriéndome cálidamente, eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

-Entonces quizá si te haya visto cuando eras un bebé.

 **1 año después.**

Ya había pasado un año y el niño ya le faltaba poco para controlar bien el sharingan, solo que... No sabía como hacer para que el mangekyō sharingan despertara en él, ya que para eso, el niño necesitaba perder a un ser cercano a él, su madre, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió su madre.

-Señor Orochimaru- salió de la casa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada- me respondió- es solo que... En la escuela pasó un accidente y... Percy no puede controlar sus poderes de semidiós.

-¿Cómo cuales poderes?

-Controlar el agua, hizo explotar el agua en un museo y lo expulsaron.

-Recuerdo que una vez, el niño me dijo que podía sentir los ataque de los demás y que sus reflejos salían naturalmente.

-Eso es normal en los semidioses- me respondió- la mayoría de los semidioses tiene dislexia, ya que su cerebro esta hecho para leer griego antiguo y THDA, por eso es inquieto, son sus reflejos en batalla.

-Eso lo explica todo- le contesté- y lo de sus poderes... He estado desarrollando un sello con el cual podría sellar el poder de Percy, cuando salgan por accidente, y si los quisiera usar no tendría ningún problema.

-¿Acaso usted pensaba sellar los poderes de Percy?- me preguntó mirándome con desconfianza.

-Solo es por seguridad- le respondí- como dije, si él quisiera usar sus poderes los podrá usar sin ningún problema, es solo por si se le llega a salir de control.

La madre lo pensó en unos momentos.

-Esta bien- se decidió- entra.

Percy estaba comiendo y se alegró al verme.

-Señor Orochimaru- dijo.

Su madre le explicó que le iba a poner un sello para que sus poderes no se salieran de control, él creía que era de los del sharingan.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó.

-Solo quedarte quieto- le dije.

Acerqué mi boca a su brazo, un poco arriba de su codo y se la mordí, él grito y su madre se acercó a él, cuando me quité, el sello comenzó a formarse, era parecido al sello maldito normal, solo que este era para controlar los poderes de Percy, probé un poco de su sangre y sentí que me quemaba, al parecer no podía hacerle daño.

Salimos a entrenar como siempre y cuando terminamos, Percy se acostó, como siempre hacía,.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese chaleco?- me pregunté.

Miré el uniforme- es el uniforme de Konoha- le contesté.

-¿Entonces eres de un lugar llamado Konoha?

-Era de ahí- le respondí- pero ahora soy un ninja renegado y no pienso volver.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues usando el uniforme?- me preguntó curioso.

-No lo se- le contesté- solo me lo pongo cuando vengo aquí, actualmente funde una nueva aldea que es la del sonido.

-Yo creo que aún consideras a Konoha como tu hogar- me dijo.

Eso me dejó sorprendido, pero ya no le contesté.

 _Continuara_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo tres: Comienzan los problemas.

Ya han pasado algunos años desde que conocimos al señor Orochimaru, ahora yo tengo 12 años y ya puedo controlar el sharingan, de hecho, el señor Orochimaru, había hecho unos jutsus para que los copiara con el sharingan, uno de tipo agua, ya que es lo que se me daba mejor, pero por ahora estaba en la escuela.

Hoy toda la escuela vamos a un museo para ver antigüedades de Roma y Grecia, nos acompañan la señorita Dods y el señor Brunner, ahora mismo estamos en el autobús escolar, yo realmente espero que las cosas salgan bien, pero Nancy Bobofit estaba molestando a Grover lanzándole mantequilla en el pelo.

-Ya me cansé-le dije- ahora mismo la voy a...

-No Percy- me dijo- recuerda que ya estas en libertad condicional.

Me molesté al recordarlo, el director me había amenazado de muerte si algo malo o extraño ocurría.

-Pero ella se la pasa molestando- le dije.

-No hay problema- me respondió- me gusta la mantequilla de maní.

Bufé, odiaba a las personas como Nancy Bobofit, deseaba usar mi sharingan para meterla en un genjutsu y hacerla sufrir.

-Ammm...¿Percy?- preguntó Grover- ¿qué...qué tienes?, asustas con esa cara.

Me di cuenta de que sin querer, había formado una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah, no es nada- le sonreí.

" _Creo que pasar demasiado tiempo con el señor Orochimaru ya me esta afectando_ " pensé.

Cuando llegamos al museo, el señor Brunner comenzó a explicarnos sobre funerales y estelas al estilo griego antiguo, en verdad que me parecía muy interesante, pero Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas no me dejaban oír.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!- le grité.

Acto seguido, el señor Brunner me llamó la atención.

-Señor Jackson- me dijo- ¿pude decirme sobre que es esa pintura?

Miré a la pintura y sonreí al reconocerlo.

-Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos- le respondí.

-Si- me respondió- y lo hizo porque...

-Por que Cronos era el rey de los titanes- respondí, esa historia me la había contado mi madre- y no se fiaba de sus hijos que eran los dioses, así que se los comió, pero Rea escondió a Zeus bebé y engaño a Cronos con una roca.

-Eww- dijo Nancy Bobofit

-Y por eso hubo la lucha entre dioses y titanes- continúe- y los dioses ganaron.

-¿Y cómo vamos a usar eso en la vida real?- cuchicheó Nancy Bobofit con sus amigas.

-Para contestar a la pregunta de Nancy Bobofit- dijo Brunner, ese tío tenia las orejas cono radares- ¿cómo crees que eso se pueda usar en la vida real?

-No lo sé- respondí.

En verdad no sabía como usarlo en la vida real, a menos que supiera que tuvieran jutsus increíbles.

-Ya veo- dijo el señor Brunner- el señor Jackson esta mitad bien, efectivamente Zeus le dio de beber a Cronos una mezcla de vino y mostaza, lo cual hizo que vomitara a los demás hermanos, y después de esta nota feliz vamos a almorzar.

Todos comenzaron a salir a empujones, antes de que yo saliera, el señor Brunner me llamó.

-Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta- me dijo.

-¿Sobre los titanes?- pregunté.

-Sobre la vida real- me dijo- y de como tus estudios son aplicables.

-Ahh.

-Lo que has aprendido de mi, es de vital importancia- me dijo- espero que lo trates como tal, solo esperaré lo mejor de ti.

" _¿Pero que le pasa?_ " pensé, me caía bien el señor Brunner cuando sacaba su armadura y espada y nos retaba pero ahora... Yo no sabia como mejorar, es como si el señor Brunner creyera que yo podría sacar arriba de un C, es como si quisiera que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, no, el quería que yo fuera el mejor.

Murmuré algo de esforzarme más y me dejó ir.

Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás.

-¿Todo bien con el señor Brunner?- me preguntó Grover.

-Si, con el siempre esta bien- le respondí- pero aveces me molesta, quisiera que se olvidara de mí, quiero decir, no soy tan bueno como él espera.

Grover se mantuvo en silencio y cuando creí que me diría algo para animarme, me dijo.

-¿Me das tu manzana?

No tenía mucha hambre así que se la di.

Observé la quinta avenida y pensé en mi madre, no me costaría escapar para ir a casa, pero entonces ella me miraría con esos ojos tristes y me mandaría de vuelta, diciéndome que tengo que esforzarme más, pero sabía que el señor Orochimaru la cuidaría, aunque sea de lejos, y eso me tranquilizaba.

De pronto apareció Nancy Bobofit con sus amigas y dejó caer su torta en las cabeza de Grover.

-Uyyy- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le grité enojado mientras Grover trataba de calmarme.

-Y tu que tuertito.- me sonrió burlona.

Traté de calmarme, el consejero de la escuela me había dicho que contara hasta diez para tranquilizarse, pero estaba tan furioso que me estaba costando, de pronto, una ola rugió en mis oídos y mi brazo comenzó a arder.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue a Nancy Bobofit tirada en el agua, me agarre el brazo donde el señor Orochimaru me había puesto el sello para evitar que perdiera el control de mis poderes, pero me sorprendió lo que había pasado, no había hecho ningún sello de mano.

La señora Dods apareció a mi lado, sonrió triunfalmente.

-Ahora cariño- me dijo- acompañame.

-Fui yo- trató de defenderme Grover y eso me sorprendió, él estaba templando.

-No lo creo- dijo la señora Dods.

Nancy Bonofit sonrió burlonamente y yo le dirigí mi mirada de: nos-vemos-más-tarde.

Cuando me giré para ver a la señora Dods, me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba en la entrada de museo, me pregunté como había hecho eso, de pronto pensé que quizás se tratara de un monstruo y si fuera eso tendría que usar el sharingan, Grover me miraba y al señor Brunner, pero él estaba ocupado leyendo un libro.

Me apresuré a seguir a la señora Dods.

Cuando la alcancé, nuevamente estábamos en la sección grecorromana, ella hacía unos ruidos muy extraños con la garganta y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Nos estas dando problemas cariño- me dijo.

Hice lo más seguro y contesté.

-Si señora.

-¿En verdad creías que podrías salirte con la tuya?- me preguntó.

-Yo...err...trataré de esforzarme más- traté de decir.

-No somos tontos Perseus Jackson- me dijo- confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.

No sabia de lo que estaba hablando, lo único que se me ocurría era que habían descubierto los dulces que escondía o que habían descubierto que el reporte del libro que nos habían mandado a hacer, lo había sacado del internet.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

-Yo no...

-Se acabó el tiempo.

Seguido de eso se empezó a transformar en algo horrible, sus manos se arrugaron y le salieron alas, se había convertido en un monstruo, estaba a punto de descubrirme el ojo, pero el señor Brunner entró.

-¡Percy!- gritó y me lanzó un bolígrafo.

La señora Dods se abalanzó sobre mí y yo fui a atrapar el bolígrafo, solo que cuando lo atrapé, ya no era un bolígrafo sino una espada, estaba muy impresionado que casi lo dejo caer, la señora Dods vino a mi de nuevo y yo hice lo más natural que me salió, blandí la espada y acto seguido la señora Dods se deshizo en un montón de polvo.

Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar al señor Brunner él ya no estaba y cuando miré la espada ya no era una espada sino un bolígrafo.

" _¿Pero qué pasa?_ " pensé.

Salí del museo y me tope con Nancy Bobofit.

-Espero que la señorita Kerr te haya azotado- me dijo.

-¿Quién?- le pregunté.

-Nuestra maestra, tonto- me dijo.

Eso me dejo más confundido, yo no conocía a ninguna señorita Kerr.

-No hemos tenido ninguna profesora llamada Kerr- le dije.

Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se fue, yo me acerqué a Grover.

-¿Y la señora Dods?- le pregunté.

-¿Quién?- me dijo, pero antes de eso el titubeó, señal de mentira.

-No estoy jugando hombre- le dije.

-Yo no conozco a ninguna señora Dods.

Decidí ir mejor con el señor Brunner.

-Señor- lo llamé mostrándole el bolígrafo.

Él levantó la vista.

-Ahh, mi bolígrafo- me dijo- agradecería que usted trajera sus propios...

-¿Y la señora Dods?- lo interrumpí.

-¿Perdón?

-La otra acompañante.

-Aquí no ha habido ninguna señora Dods- me dijo- ¿estas bien?

Lo miré con la ceja alzada, parecía muy convincente, pero algo me decía que era mentira, desde pequeño podía ver cuando la gente mentía, aunque solo algunas veces.

Después de ese suceso mi ánimo no estuvo tan bien, me sacaron en casi todas las clases y hasta llegue a llamar a uno de mis maestros "viejo borrachín".

Ahora mismo estaba en mi cuarto que compartía con Grover tratando de estudiar la materia del señor Brunner, pero como dije, no estaba de buen humor, aventé el libro.

-Tranquilo Percy- me dije a mi mismo.

Levanté el libro y decidí pedir ayuda al señor Brunner, ya que debido a mi dislexia, las palabras saltaban de la página.

Cuando llegué a la oficina del señor Brunner, me dispuse a tocar pero luego Grover hizo que parara.

-¿Preocupado por Percy, señor?- preguntó Grover.

-Así es- dijo el señor Brunner- pero quizá sea mejor que siga en su ignorancia.

-Algo me a estado molestando.

-¿Qué es Grover?

-Es que no dudo que Percy se encuentre a salvo con el olor que tiene- elevé una ceja- pero cuando estoy cerca , aveces huelo a serpientes.

-¿Serpientes?

-Así es, considero que debemos llevárnoslo ya.

-No Grover- contestó el señor Brunner- mejor esperemos a que madure un poco más.

-¡Pero señor!- replicó Grover- fue una benévola.

-Creerá que es una ilusión.

-¡Pero es mi deber protegerlo!

Eso me sorprendió mucho que hasta se me cayó el libro, me escondí rápidamente, oí como se acercaban unos pasos como de caballo pero escuché al señor Brunner hablar.

-No era nada.

Después de eso esperé un rato más para salir y después me dirigí a mi cuarto.

" _¿Qué esta pasando?_ " pensé " _¿acaso mi profesor y amigo son unos monstruos?, si es así, probaran mi sharingan por haberme engañado_ " y con esos pensamientos entré a la habitación.

Grover estaba ahí, luciendo como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo estudiando, me sonrió cuando me vio.

-¿Listo para los exámenes?- me preguntó.

-Supongo- me encogí de hombros y me acosté dándole la espalda a Grover.

Deseaba que el señor Orochimaru estuviera aquí, yo estaría entrenando, la verdad es que durante estos años había empezado a verlo como si fuera un padre para mí, pero nunca se lo había dicho, y con esos pensamientos me dormí.

 _Continuara_...


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo cuatro: ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

A la mañana siguiente presentamos los exámenes, estuve 5 horas metido en un aula y cuando al fin terminé, le fui a entregar la hoja al señor Brunner.

-Así que te vas de la escuela.- me dijo, después de mis ánimos, habían mandado una carta a mi madre diciendo que ya no sería invitado a asistir el último año, ya que me había metido en muchos problemas.

-Así es señor- contesté.

-Es lo mejor- me dijo- tu no deberías estar aquí.

" _Genial_ " pensé " _mi profesor favorito me decía que no debía estar aquí_ "

-Quiero decir...- trató de aclarar las cosas- tu no eres normal.

-Gracias por recordarmelo- le dije algo molesto.

-No es decir...

Me fui antes de que terminara.

Después de eso guarde mis cosas como los demás, ellos hablaban de lo que harían en las vacaciones, al parecer uno se iría a España, otro a quien sabe donde.

-¿Y tu adonde irás?- me preguntaron y les dije que volvería a la cuidad.

Ellos simplemente dijeron que estaba genial y me ignoraron de nuevo, lo que no sabían es que iba a estar entrenando.

Cuando subí al autobús descubrí que Grover iría también conmigo, eso me pareció extraño, nos sentamos y paso un buen rato de silencio, él parecía nervioso, entonces no aguante más.

-¿Buscando benévolas?- le pregunté, el casi salta de su asiento.

-¿Qu-q-qué dices?- preguntó nervioso.

Le dije que los había escuchado.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-No tanto- le dije.

-Escucha Percy se supone que yo debo protegerte- sacó una tarjeta- toma.

Se la recibí, cuando lo vi, mis ojos sufrieron, estaba escrito en cursiva y rojo, pero al final pude leer algo, decía el nombre de Grover y la dirección de un campamento de verano, pensé que quizá Grover tenía una casa de verano, pero no me molestaba que no me lo hubiera dicho, después de todo yo también tenía secretos.

-Es por si me necesitas- me dijo.

-¿Por qué te necesitaría?- se me salió algo rudo- digo...yo puedo cuidarme bien, aunque no lo creas.

-Por si me necesitas- repitió.

Volvimos a estar en silencio y de pronto el autobús se detuvo, al parecer se había averiado, así que tuvimos que salir.

Miré y estábamos en carretera, a un lado estaba un puesto de frutas, al parecer lo atendían unas ancianitas, las cuales estaban tejiendo unos calcetines enormes, pero lo más extraño es que parecían mirarme a mí, me giré para ver a Grover y descubrí que él estaba templando.

-Dime que ellas no te están mirando- me dijo temeroso.

-Si - le dije- ¿crees que esos calcetines me queden?

-Percy no es momento para hacer bromas- me dijo- volvamos al autobús.

Grover se subió al autobús pero yo me quede, vi como la abuela de en medio sacaba unas tijeras enormes y oí como era cortado el hilo.

Subí de nuevo al autobús, me sentí como si hubiera pescado un resfriado.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en el puesto de frutas?- me preguntó nervioso.

-Nada, simplemente la señora de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo- le respondí.

Después de eso, Grover comenzó a decir que por qué esto y que por qué el otro, no le presté mucha atención pero me incomodaba la forma en que me miraba, como si ya estuviera escogiendo las flores de mi funeral. Hizo una especie de sello con su mano.

-¿Puedes hacer sellos?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- me apresure a decir.

Después me hizo prometer que dejaría que me acompañara a mi casa.

" _Hombre, esto es acoso_ " pensé.

Cuando llegamos, Grover quiso ir al baño y yo aproveché para escapar, no pensaba cumplir con mi promesa cuando él me miraba de esa forma.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré al oloroso Gabe jugando poner con sus amigos, pero el no me molestaba, sabia muy bien que si se metía conmigo o con mi madre, iba a estar en un genjutsu.

Me dirigi a mi cuarto y me acosté, comencé a pensar en esos sucesos extraños que me había pasado, como la señora Dods se había transformado en un monstruo, la conversación de Grover y el señor Brunner, las ancianas con los calcetines y la extraña actitud de Grover, oí que mi madre entraba y olvide esas cosas.

-Hola mi niño- me saludó mi madre.

-Hola mamá- le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó sin mencionar nada acerca de la expulsión.

-Bien- me encogí de hombros, tratando de olvidar los sucesos extraños, pero mi mamá se dio cuenta.

-¿Algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

-No mamá- le contesté, me resultaba ridículo hablarle a mi madre sobre cosas sin sentido- todo fue bien- le sonreí.

No la vi convencida, pero supongo que esperaría para cuando yo tuviera confianza.

-Esta bien- me dijo al fin- Tu y yo iremos a la playa- me dijo sonriente.

-¿De veras?- pregunté emocionado.

-Así es, misma playa, misma cabaña.

-¡Genial!- grite- ¿Cuándo?

-Tan rápido como me cambie.

Ella se fue a cambiar y me preparé, cuando salí de mi habitación fui a la cocina.

-Pero no le vayan a hacer nada a mi coche, ¿entendiste?

Oí como decía el apestoso Gabe.

-No le va a pasar nada- dije entrando y viéndolo fijamemte- y si le le pasara algo, no importa- le dedique una mirada amenazante.

-E-es-esta bien, chico- me dijo y se retiró rápidamente.

Después de eso mi madre le dijo que había hecho suficiente comida y nos retiramos. A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mamá parecía volverse más joven.

Cuando llegamos hicimos la limpieza rutinaria, ya que aveces quedaban cucarachas, arañas y demás cosas, les dimos alimento azul a los pájaros, comimos comida azul, bebimos azul, la razon del azul, era porque una vez mi madre y Gabe habían discutido sobre que no había comida azul, desde entonces mi madre se había dedicado a la comida azul y el azul se volvió mi color favorito.

Cuando llego la noche hicimos una pequeña fogata, después de unos momentos, decidí preguntar lo que quería, sobre mi padre.

-El es muy bueno- me dijo- era tan apuesto e importante, por eso tuvo que marcharse, pero él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunté.

-Estoy segura- me respondió.

No estaba tan seguro de que en verdad el estuviera orgulloso de mí, quizá si el no se abría marchado mi madre no estaría casada con el oloroso Gabe, pero entonces no habría conocido al señor Orochimaru, el señor Orochimaru era lo mas cercano a un padre para mi.

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir, tuve un sueno raro, sobre un caballo y un águila que peleaban.

" _¿Qué es esto?_ " pensé " _quizás son invocaciones o ninjas transformados_."

Pero algo me decía que no era ninguno de las dos cosas, intenté separarlos pero no pude, estaba lloviendo, corrí hacia ellos pero no podía moverme y la tierra abrió debajo de mis pies.

Desperté sobresaltado, afuera si estaba lloviendo y había truenos pero no animales, mi madre se despertó con un trueno y oí como alguien tocaba la puerta, mi madre fue a abrir. Era Grover, pero...no completamente él, de la cintura hacia abajo era una cabra, Grover maldijo en griego me sorprendí al entenderlo perfectamente.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?- me dijo- esta detrás de mi, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó mi madre preocupada- ¿Qué no me estas diciendo Percy?, ¡Habla ahora!

Murmuré algo sobre profesoras transformándose en demonios, abuelas teniendo hilos.

Mi madre nos ordenó que subiéramos rápido al coche, así lo hicimos, ella comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que eres?- le pregunté a Grover.

-Un sátiro- me contestó.

-Eso explica porque caminas despacio, pero corres rápido- le dije- ¿A donde vamos mamá?

-A un campamento especial- me dijo.

-¿Perdón?- le dije.

-Uno al que tu padre quería enviarte.

-¿Mi padre quería enviarme a un campamento?

-Así es.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Se esta acercando!- grito Grover.

-Percy no es momento para explicaciones, estas en peligro.

-Te recuerdo que puedo protegerme solo- le dije seriamente- Ni tu ni Grover necesitan protegerme.

-Lo se cariño- me respondió- pero esto es diferente.

Nuestro coche fue aventado, todos estábamos bien, pero las puertas estaban atascadas, así que tuvimos que salir del techo.

-Vamos mamá- le dije- no los pienso dejar aquí.

Mi madre cargo a Grover ya que se había desmayado, cuando me di la vuelta, vi a un tipo enorme, solo estaba tapado con un taparrabos, pero lo más extraño era que tenía la cabeza de toro, reconocí este monstruo.

-Ese es...

-Hijo de Pasifae- dijo mi madre- no digas nombres ya que tienen poder, al otro lado de la colina hay una casa grande, ve y pide ayuda.

-Ya te dije que no pienso dejarte sola.

-No podremos con él, tu ve a la izquierda y yo a la derecha.

-Así lo hicimos, el minotauro me siguió, descubrí mi sharingan, justo cuando estaba frente a mí, me moví a un lado y lo esquive, podía ver sus movimientos.

Creía que vendría por mi de nuevo, pero me equivoqué, fue por mi madre, ella trató de esquivarlo como yo lo había hecho pero el minotauro había aprendido la lección y estiró su brazo para alcanzarla.

-¡Deja a mi madre!- le grité.

El minotauro la agarró por su cuello y ella se deshizo en una luz dorada.

-¡Noooooo!- grite, sentí como algo pasaba en mi ojo izquierdo pero no le di mucha importancia, estaba furioso, llamé al minotauro y cuando estaba frente a mí, salté a su espalda, podía ver mejor sus movimientos, aterrice en su cuello y el minotauro se quedó atacado en el pino que había, lo saudí de adelante para atrás, caí al suelo cuando él se libró, entonces, saqué el pedazo de cuerno que había acuerdo atascado y cuando el minotauro venía por mí, me arrodille y le clave el cuerno en el pecho, se deshizo el polvo.

Mire hacia abajo y vi en un charco de agua que mi sharingan había cambiado, el mangekyō sharingan había salido, mi madre se había ido, después volvió a su forma original, me lo tapé, fui por Grover y me dirigí al otro lado de la colina.

Al llegar vi a dos personas un tipo que parecía caballo y una chica.

-Aún esta consciente- dijo la chica- tal vez sea él.

-Calla niña, esta a punto de caerse- es voz me parecía conocida, pero no podía ver bien.

Y caí inconsciente.

 _Continuara_...


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo cinco: Los dioses en verdad existen

Miré alrededor, no veía más que una especie de niebla.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pensé.

Caminé unos pasos, se sentía algo solitario, pero de pronto, oí una voz: Perseus, me decía, unos segundos después, apareció el señor Orochimaru.

\- Señor Orochimaru - dije sorprendido.

Se abrió una especie de ventana, o un portal, el señor Orochimaru parecía estar en una cueva, él estaba sentado en una silla cómoda, no tenía su uniforme de Konoha, como cuando nos venía a ver, en lugar de eso, tenía una ropa extraña de color amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas, de la cintura para abajo, tenía cortado a los lados esa ropa, lo tenía atado con una especie de cinturón morado algo grueso, junto con sus pantalones típicos y sandalias.

\- Linda ropa - le dije sin querer - err... Es decir...

Él solo levantó la mano y sonrió con esa sonrisa que podía darle miedo a cualquiera.

Muchos de sus miradas las había copiado para mantener a algunos matones lejos.

\- Esta bien - me dijo - no estas acostumbrado.

\- Y...¿dónde estamos?

\- En una de mis guaridas - respondió - aunque tú, no estas realmente aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que probablemente estés en ese campamento.

\- ¿Qué campamento? - le pregunté confundido.

\- Nada, nada - dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

\- Y... Entonces... ¿Qué haces? - pregunte inseguro.

\- Sentí que el mangekyō sharingan al fin había despertado en ti.

De pronto, recordé todo lo que había pasado: Grover, la furia, el minotauro, mi madre y el mangekyō sharingan, quedé helado en mi lugar.

\- Mi madre - dije débilmente.

\- Si, dijo el señor Orochimaru - así es.

\- ¡Mi madre! - grité y lo miré - ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?, ¿Por qué no apareciste?, ¡Tú prometiste que nos protegerías! - grité más alto lo último, me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar por mi madre.

\- Lo lamento Perseus - me dijo -no puedo interferir con los dioses.

Lo mire confundido.

\- ¿dioses?

\- Como sea - continuó - para lo que te llamé es para mostrarte mi mundo.

\- ¿Tu mundo? - me sequé las lágrimas.

\- Si, Perseus - movió su mano y aparecimos en una aldea, supuse que sería Konoha, al parecer nadie nos podía ver.

\- Como ya te he dicho antes, yo vengo de este lugar, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y una vez en sus tumbas, encontré la cáscara de una serpiente blanca, las serpientes blancas significan reencarnación, desde ahí comencé a hacer jutsus con serpientes y se me da muy bien.

Yo estaba sorprendido, en la imagen veía a un pequeño Orochimaru sosteniendo la cáscara de una serpiente blanca frente a una tumba, supuse que serían la de sus padres, al lado de él estaba un señor.

\- Después de eso - continuó - me hice compañero de Jiraiya y Tsunade, nuestro sensei era el tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tuvimos muchas aventuras como equipo.

Mientras contaba todo eso, iban apareciendo las escenas, vi a sus compañeros, a su sensei y a él juntos, pero la mirada del señor Orochimaru era la misma, no mostraba ninguna emoción o felicidad al pertenecer a ese grupo, solo una mirada de desprecio y disgusto.

\- Pero... - dijo y la escena cambió, estábamos en una guarida - fui viendo como en el mundo solo ganaba el más fuerte, yo quería dominar todos los jutsus que existen y lo que más me impresionaba era el sharingan, comencé a hacer experimentos en cuerpos.

Nos encontramos en un laboratorio, en ese lugar había muchos cadáveres.

\- Yo hacía experimentos en personas vivas e incluso en niños, tuve a una alumna llamado Anko, le enseñé jutsus de serpientes, era una buena discípula, cuando le puse el sello maldito y supo cuál era mi objetivo, ser negó a seguirme y yo no la he vuelto a ver.

No podía creer todo eso, a quien había considerado como un padre, era en realidad, un asesino psicópata.

\- Eventualmente me descubrieron y tuve que huir, pero tenía un sharingan, quería tenerlo seguro, entonces lo conocí en América y los conocí a ustedes - sonrió - darte el ojo era lo más seguro.

Aquello me dejó petrificado, ¿entonces no era más que una herramienta?

El señor Orochimaru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pero no parecía querer aclarar nada.

\- Después de mi huida, fui de guarida en guarida con mi sirviente Kabuto - continuó - mi principal objetivo es destruir Konoha, aunque... Al menos, eso era antes, cuando los conocí, a tu madre y a ti, los vi como una herramienta para ocultar ese sharingan.

\- ¿Entonces solo soy una herramienta para ti? - le pregunté dolido - ¿planeas utilizarme para destruir Konoha?, ¡yo te consideraba como un padre para mí! - aquello lo dejó algo sorprendido.

\- No planeo utilizarte para nada - respondió - prometí que no les obligaría a hacer nada y lo pienso cumplir.

Lo miré incrédulo.

\- Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo - continuó - los iba apreciando más y más a ustedes dos, me di cuenta de que, quizás, tengas razón de que aún considero a la aldea como mi hogar.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Si - parecía sincero - ahora estoy investigando a un grupo llamado Akatsuki, este grupo planea atacar a las 5 grandes naciones... Yo seré el que destruya Konoha y no otros, o al menos esa es la excusa que voy a usar - me sonrió - el tiempo se acaba, solo tengo una cosa más que decirte.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Siempre los querré a tu madre y a ti y no les haré ningún daño.

\- Mamá ya no está - le recordé.

\- En realidad, puede que aún se pueda salvar - me revolvió el cabello - yo también te he llegado a considerar como un hijo.

Y desapareció.

Quedé muy sorprendido por dos cosas: 1) El creía que mi madre aún tenía salvación. 2) El también me consideraba un hijo.

Después de eso, desperté un par de veces en ratos, en una ocasión, vi a una chica rubia de ojos grises, estaba dándome algo, cuando me vio dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Ya despertaste?

Tuve ganas de darle una respuesta ingeniosa.

\- ¿Qué sabes lo del solsticio de invierno?

\- ¿Qué? - le dije y volví a perder la conciencia.

En otra ocasión, la chica rubia ya no estaba, vi a un tipo que estaba casi todo tapado, me vio y me sonrió, yo de nuevo caí en la inconsciencia.

Tuve sueños con animales de corral que decían algo sobre comida y cuando al fin desperté bien, vi que estaba sentado en una silla, delante de mí estaba una mesa con un vaso que contenía un jugo, estiré mi mano y lo agarré, casi se me cae de la mano, pero alguien me ayudó.

Me giré y vi a Grover.

\- Cuidado - me dijo y me ayudó a beber, sabía cómo a las galletas de chocolate de mi mamá, el pensamiento me entristeció, comencé a pensar que tal vez mi madre no se había ido, solo habíamos parado en este lugar por...por.

Grover retiró el vaso y fue a ponerlo en la mesa, pero uno de sus pies se zafó del zapato y pude ver una pezuña, él se apresuró a ponerse el zapato de nuevo.

Yo me sentía perdido, miré alrededor, el sol brillaba.

"Nada debería de brillar" pensé con amargura "mi madre se ha ido"

\- Siento lo de tu madre - me dijo Grover - era mi responsabilidad y les fallé.

\- Esta bien - le dije, aunque en realidad no sabía que pensar respecto a Grover.

\- Toma - me dio una caja de zapato.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunté.

\- Cuando desperté volví a la colina y recogí esto.

Abrió la caja y me di cuenta de que era el cuerno de minotauro, me pareció que Grover trataba de enmendar su error y que realmente se sentía muy culpable.

\- Tenemos que ir a la casa grande para presentarte a Quiron y al señor D.

\- Esta bien - dije levantándome.

Grover me guio y yo lo seguí, se ofreció a levante la caja, pero no se lo permití, este cuerno había tenido el precio de la vida de madre y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegamos, estaban dos hombres en el porche y la chica rubia que había visto en la enfermería, ella parecía ser una chica californiana, pero sus ojos arruinaban la imagen, sus ojos eran grises como una tormenta a punto de desatarse, elle me veía fijamente y a mi caja de zapato, trate de controlarme para no darle una mirada fulminante, ya que a mí no me gusta que se me quedaran viendo.

Uno de los tipos que estaban ahí era gordo pero pequeño que me recordaba a un querubín, tenía una camisa estampada de jaguar y el otro tipo estaba en una silla de ruedas, tenía el pelo castaño, lo miré fijamente, "este tipo ya lo vi en alguna parte" pensé, y de pronto se me vino la idea.

\- ¿Señor Brunner? - pregunté.

Él se giró a verme.

\- Ahh, señor Jackson - me dijo - que bueno que ya despertara.

Se giró hacia la chica rubia.

\- Ella cuidó de usted mientras estaba en la enfermería.

\- Ah, genial - respondí sin ninguna emoción.

\- Querida - le dijo el señor Brunner - ¿podrías hacer que le den espacio en la cabina once?

\- Esta bien Quiron.

Ella comenzó a retirarse y volteó a mi mientras pasaba a mi lado.

\- Babeas cuando duermes - me dijo y se echó a correr.

\- ¡Y tú seguramente roncas! - le grité.

Ella me dio una mirada fulminante, pero yo se la devolví aun peor.

\- Tr-t-tranquilo Percy - me dijo Grover.

\- Bueno ya - dijo el tipo con la camisa estampada - ¿van a sentarse?

\- Si, señor D - respondió rápidamente Grover y se sentó, parecía tenerle miedo a este tipo.

\- Y supongo que debo darte la bienvenida - dijo el que parecía ser el señor D - bienvenido al campamento mestizo, bla, bla, bla, espero no tener que verte muy seguido.

Yo me jalé la silla que estaba al lado de ese tipo y me senté lo más lejos que pude de él, este tipo me recordaba a mi padrastro, solo que en él percibía un poder algo grande.

\- Vamos a jugar - dijo - ¿conoces las reglas?

\- No - mentí.

Se puso a explicar impacientemente.

\- Señor Brunner - dije cuando ya estábamos jugando - ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Bueno, en realidad, mi nombre es Quiron - dijo el ex-señor Brunner - este es el campamento mestizo, un lugar seguro para los semidioses.

\- ¿Semidioses? - pregunté.

\- ¿Recuerdas sobre la mitología griega? - me preguntó Quiron.

\- Si, dioses como Zeus, Apolo y Atenea - contesté y seguido sonaron unos relámpagos.

\- Ahora chico - dijo el señor D - no hay que ir diciendo nombres, así como así.

\- Soy Percy Jackson - le dije.

\- Espero que sepas que los nombres tienen poder - continuó como si nada - ¿entendido Peter Jhonson?

\- Es Percy Jackson - este tipo me estaba comenzando a agradar menos y menos.

\- Como sea - respondió.

\- Estas en lo correcto Percy - me dijo el señor...err...digo...Quiron - pues los dioses griegos existen en verdad y tú eres hijo de uno de ellos.

\- ¿Estas de broma? - le pregunté.

Esperé a que alguien me dijera que todo era una broma, pero solo oí como el señor D, festejaba su juego.

\- Pero esos solo son mitos - dije - solo explicaciones de los hombres de por qué hay relámpagos, hay fuego y otras cosas, pero ahora existe la ciencia.

\- Oh, grandioso - exclamó el señor D - por eso es que no me gustan los mortales, creen que lo saben todo, pero no es así.

Recordé que el señor Orochimaru había mencionado a los dioses.

El señor D me miró fijamente y en su ojo pude ver escenas de hombres siendo convertidos en delfines, solo entonces me di cuenta de que "señor D" era en realidad "señor Dioniso", sentía que me iba a volver loco hasta que el aparto la mirada.

\- Usted es el señor Dioniso - dije algo asombrado - dios del vino y de las locuras.

Un relámpago sonó.

\- ¿Qué le dije sobre los nombres? - me dijo - además, yo sé muy bien que usted tampoco cree que la ciencia lo haya dominado todo - sonrió cómplice.

\- Me atrapaste - le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó inseguro Grover.

\- Nada - le contesté.

\- La prueba de lo que dije está en tu padrastro, a quien realmente consideras como un padre- me dijo el señor D dándome a entender que se refería al señor Orochimaru - él te dio ese regalo, pero descuida, no le diré nada a nadie - me guiñó un ojo - pero espero que tengas algo de respeto.

\- ¡Si señor! - dije como un soldado - ¿Y por qué un dios está aquí? - pregunté.

\- El señor D, fue castigado por su padre - respondió Quiron.

\- Ella era una ninfa muy hermosa - se quejó el señor D - pero padre la prohibió y me mando aquí para estar 100 años.

\- Que mal por usted - dije - ¿pero no se supone que deberían estar en Grecia?

\- Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de oeste - respondió Quiron - ahora mismo está aquí en América, al igual que el olimpo, pero el monte olimpo sigue en Grecia.

\- Ahh - creo que lo comprendí un poco, los dioses se movían conforme las civilizaciones creían en ellos.

\- Creo que te gané Quiron - dijo el señor D mostrando sus cartas.

\- No lo creo - respondió Quiron mostrando también sus cartas.

El señor D solo suspiró resignado, supuse que ya había sido derrotado muchas veces por Quiron, y se levantó.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer - dijo - Grover, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar sobre tu reciente tarea.

Grover estaba templando de miedo.

\- Espero que te comportes Percy Jackson - me dijo mirándome y se fue con Grover.

\- ¿Qué pasara con Grover? - pregunté.

\- No lo sé - dijo - él quiere ser un buscador, pero antes de poder serlo, necesita demostrar ser un buen protector.

\- Grover lo hizo bien - quise ayudarlo un poco.

\- Quizás - dijo Quiron - pero te perdió en la terminal de autobuses.

\- Eso fue porque decidí escaparme de él.

\- Luego esta cuando tú mismo lo trajiste inconsciente.

\- Y eso porque el auto se volteó - dije - además yo puedo cuidarme solo.

\- Aún tienes mucho por aprender - me dijo.

Él se quitó la manta que tenía en sus pies como si quisiera levantarse, me sorprendí mucho cuando comenzó a levantarse y saco cuatro patas, al final me di cuenta de que era un centauro, su mitad caballo era blanco.

Silbé de asombro.

\- Ya me estaba comenzando a cansar - recogió una caja, la cual anteriormente era una silla de ruedas - te mostraré el campamento.

Y lo seguí para conocer este nuevo mundo.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo seis: Conociendo el campamento.

POV. Orochimaru.

Después de hablar con Perseus llamé a Kabuto.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Akatsuki?

\- Ellos están esperando el tiempo perfecto para comenzar con sus planes - me respondió Kabuto - deberíamos tener cuidado Orochimaru sama.

\- No te preocupes Kabuto - le dije - ellos aun no pueden actuar y yo necesito otro recipiente.

\- ¿Tiene algo planeado Orochimaru sama?

\- Aun no estoy tan seguro.

\- Su actual cuerpo podrá resistir más tiempo Orochimaru sama - me recordó.

\- Por supuesto - le contesté.

La verdad es que estaba pensando en la madre de Perseus, si mis investigaciones eran ciertas, ella estaría en el inframundo, pero sentía que ella no estaba muerta.

Miré a Kabuto, él me sería útil si algo sucediera, así que decidí contarle.

\- Kabuto - comencé - ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mitología griega?

\- No mucho señor - respondió empujando sus gafas.

\- Cuando me fui de Konoha, primero fui a América para ocultar un sharingan que tenía en mi poder - le dije - este sharingan era uno como todos los demás, pero creía que podría mejorarla y me encontré a un niño, entonces, decidí ponerle el sharingan ya que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, su madre no confiaba en mí, así que prometí protegerlos a ambos.

\- Me sorprende señor Orochimaru - respondió Kabuto – pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la mitología griega?

Sonreí con satisfacción.

\- Ese niño es un semidiós, hijo del dios del mar y su madre es nieta del dios Apolo - le expliqué.

Él estaba más que sorprendido.

Ahora que me fijaba bien, Kabuto parecía tener una energía parecida a la de ellos dos, elevé una ceja hacia él, quizás no me había dicho si tenía alguna relación con antiguos dioses griegos.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que los dioses griegos existen? - me preguntó - ¿qué pasa señor Orochimaru?

\- Me preguntaba si tú sabias algo de eso - le respondí.

\- No señor - me dijo - esto es nuevo para mí.

En verdad parecía sincero, pero me empecé a preguntar si Kabuto no tenía ningún pariente dios, él era muy bueno en ninjutsu médico.

\- ¿Sabes quienes fueron tus padres? - le pregunté.

Él se sorprendió por el cambio de tema.

\- No señor, no lo sé - respondió - mis primeros recuerdos son de cuando estuve en el orfanato.

\- Ya veo.

Quería sacar mis dudas acerca de Kabuto así que decidí llevármelo a la próxima visita y hablar con Sally Jackson, claro si es que Perseus pudiera recuperarla, pero sabía que él lo lograría.

Kabuto se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Y qué paso con ese niño? - me preguntó.

Sonreí.

\- Él acaba de despertar el mangekyō sharingan - Kabuto quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? - preguntó - ¿qué pasó para que lo despertara?

\- Tiene doce años y desafortunadamente perdió a su madre - le expliqué - pero creo que la puede recuperar si va al inframundo.

\- ¿Al inframundo?

\- Así es - le respondí - Creo que ella no está muerta, solo la tienen con rehén, según tengo entendido, sus tíos no querían que su padre tuviera más hijos, así que supongo que ellos querrán acabar con el niño.

\- Es una interesante suposición - me dijo Kabuto.

\- Quisiera ayudar al niño - le dije - pero no puedo interferir con los planes de los dioses, así que, si Perseus tiene suerte, te llevaré a que los conozcas.

\- Como usted diga Orochimaru sama.

Después de eso ser retiró y yo me quedé pensando en probabilidades de que Kabuto fuera un semidiós, cuando lo había reclutado, Danzo se había encargado de separarlo del orfanato, así que él no tenía familia.

POV. Percy.

Después de enterarme de que mi antiguo maestro era en realidad un centauro, lo seguí para comenzar con el recorrido, procuré caminar al lado de él, casi todos los campistas eran mayores que yo, todos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando que me cayera o algo así, bufé.

"Otra vez con las miradas" pensé disgustado "calmante, no te puedes pelear con todos, ya lo dijo el señor D"

Sonreí ampliamente, últimamente había practicado desde sonrisas falsas hasta una actitud algo estúpida para parecer inocente.

\- ¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? - les dije - si están esperando a que me caiga no sucederá, a menos...- sonreí - que yo lo quiera.

Me tropecé a propósito con mi pie y me caí, algunas veces sí me salían dotes de actor.

\- ¿Lo ven? - les dije.

Todos ellos parecieron avergonzarse y dejaron de verme, yo me levanté, sentí que algo me miraba así que me giré, vi como en una ventana de la casa grande era movido la cortina, pero no pude ver a nadie.

\- ¿Quién vive ahí? - le pregunté a Quirón.

Él se tensó un poco.

\- Nadie - me respondió - nada que viva.

Sentía que me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero sentía que algo o alguien había movido las cortinas.

\- Sigamos - me dijo Quirón.

Me llevó a ver el campo de fresas, al parecer cultivaban fresas para cubrir las necesidades del campamento, algunos campistas estaban recogiendo fresas y una chica chocó conmigo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - me dijo rápidamente.

\- Esta bien - le sonreí y le ayudé a recoger las fresas tiradas, mi madre siempre me decía que fuera educado y trataba de cumplirlo lo más posible, solo que a veces no lo lograba.

\- Gracias - me dijo - soy Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter - me tendió la mano.

\- Mucho gusto Katie - le respondí - yo soy Percy Jackson y soy hijo de Sally Jackson, pero si lo que quieres saber es sobre quien es mi padre, pues eso no lo sé.

Ella se rio.

\- Eres divertido - me respondió - bueno, me voy.

Después de eso fuimos a ver el bosque.

\- El bosque está lleno, si es que quieres probar - me dijo - solo ve armado.

\- ¿Lleno de qué? - pregunté - ¿armado de qué?

Él miró sorprendido.

\- A veces pareces ya saber las cosas.

\- Bueno...en realidad supongo que te refieres a monstruos y armado con armadura.

\- Así es.

Al volver me mostró el pabellón donde comían, estaba al aire libre, yo le pregunte que hacían cuando llovía, pero el solo me respondió que de todas formas debían de comer, vimos los establos y a Quirón no parecía agradarles.

En medio del camino me acordé de la conversación con el señor Orochimaru acerca de mi madre.

\- Si existe el olimpo...- le dije a Quirón - ¿también existe el inframundo?

\- Así es - me dijo.

\- Muchos héroes han ido ahí, ¿cierto?

\- Si, como Hércules y muchos otros...- pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones - no estarás pensando en ir...

\- No - mentí - solo preguntaba.

\- Estas son las cabañas - me dijo cuando llegamos a la colección de cabañas más raras que había visto.

Estaban puestas en forma de U, al centro estaba una hoguera que era atendida por una niña, cuando me vio le sonreí y ella me correspondió, las cabañas tenían un número grande frente a ellas, uno de ellos tenía enredaderas de tomate por toda la cabaña, la nueve parecía tener chimeneas como una pequeña fábrica, otra parecía estar hecha de oro, al final nos detuvimos en las dos más grandes, parecían querer dar a entender que el número uno, pertenecía a un él y la dos a una ella.

\- ¿Zeus y Hera? - pregunté.

\- Así es.

Pasamos a la cabaña tres, este parecía estar hechas de piedras del mar, como si hubieran sido talladas ahí, me acerqué a la entrada, pero Quirón me detuvo.

\- No hagas eso, chico.

Pude captar el olor a mar en ella, tenía literas, pero no parecía que hubiera alguien, sentí un poco de soledad y me alegre cuando Quirón me apartó.

\- Te tengo una pregunta - le dije a Quirón.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- ¿Eres el Quirón de la mitología?, ¿el entrenador de héroes?

\- Así es - me contestó.

\- ¿No deberías estar muerto? - le dije - digo... Sin ofender.

\- Esta bien - me sonrió - no te preocupes, hace muchos años los dioses me concedieron un deseo, el de seguir con mi trabajo.

\- ¿Y no es aburrido?

\- No lo es, triste a veces, pero no aburrido.

No me imaginaba a mi siendo inmortal, la verdad me aburriría.

\- Mira, ahí está Annabeth - señaló a la chica rubia de antes.

Ella estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Bueno, te encargo a Percy.

Quirón se fue y me dejo con la chica Annabeth.

\- Bien, entra - me dijo, creo que seguía enfadada por lo de antes - chicos él es Percy Jackson.

Entré a la cabina, me tropecé en la entrada.

"Genial" pensé "gran comienzo"

Ellos comenzaron a reírse, pero yo me levanté como si nada, no les iba a dar el lujo de verme avergonzado.

\- Ya chicos, tranquilos - dijo un tipo que salió, tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules y una cicatriz en la cara, parecía tener unos 19 años - estamos aquí para recibir a un nuevo campista.

Todos se calmaron, supuse que lo consideraban con un líder.

\- Soy Luke Castellan - se presentó - seré tu consejero de cabaña por ahora, bienvenido a la cabaña once de Hermes.

Me gire hacia Annabeth, ella parecía estar algo sonrojada, cuando me vio, volvió a poner su mirada seria.

\- Él se encargará de ti, pero yo te mostraré el resto del campamento.

\- ¿Determinado o indeterminado? - preguntó alguien.

\- Indeterminado - contestó Annabeth y todos se quejaron.

\- Bien - dijo Luke - ese será tu espacio - señaló un pequeño espacio en el piso, pensé en dejar el cuerno de minotauro ahí, pero recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.

Cuando terminamos, volví a salir con Annabeth para que me mostrara el campamento.

\- Debes hacer mejor que eso - me dijo Annabeth.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunté.

\- No lo puedo creer, antes creí que tu serias el elegido - dijo negando con la cabeza.

En ese momento pasábamos cerca de los baños y una chica se acercó a nosotros, parecía una bravucona, venía con otras chicas.

"No puede ser" pensé.

\- Y quien es el nuevo que al parecer es un tuertito- le dijo a Annabeth.

\- Es Percy Jackson - contestó ella - Percy ella es Clarisse, hija de Ares.

\- Hija de Ares - repetí - dios de la guerra.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? - me preguntó Clarisse.

\- Ninguno - le dije - solo pensaba que me gustaría pelear contigo algún día, pero hoy no estoy de humor.

\- Bueno Prissy que lástima - me dijo - porque es hora del ritual de bienvenida.

\- Clarisse déjalo - le dijo Annabeth.

\- Aquí cada uno debe de ganarse el respeto, a ustedes los pulverizaremos en la próxima captura la bandera.

\- Erre es korakas - dijo Annabeth, lo cual entendí como vete al cuerno.

\- Pelea conmigo - me dijo Clarisse.

\- Esta bien - dije sin muchos ánimos dándole la caja a Annabeth.

Creí que ella no era tan buena como aparentaba, pero si era muy fuerte, antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya me estaba arrastrando al bajo de las niñas y quería meter mi cabeza a un inodoro.

"Eso no" pensé "no tengo ningún problema con que me derrotes porque no tengo ánimos de pelear, pero meter mi cabeza a un inodoro... Eso no".

Me resistí y sus amigas vinieron a ayudarla.

\- No puedo creer que este sea el material de los tres grandes - dijo Clarisse.

"No voy a meter mi cabeza ahí " pensé "No voy a meter mi cabeza ahí".

Trataba de liberarme de mis manos ya que me tenían agarrado, pero entonces, sentí un tirón en mi estómago, el agua de los inodoros salió directo hacia Clarisse y sus amigas, todas las tuberías sacaron agua hacia ellas.

"¿Qué pasa?" pensé "no hice ninguna posición de manos, a menos que... Sea un poder mío de semidiós".

Miré hacia abajo y descubrí que estaba en el único lugar seco, salí afuera, Clarisse y sus amigas se habían ido, al parecer Annabeth también le había tocado, me miraba fijamente, de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté irritado.

\- Pienso que quiero tenerte en mi equipo para captura la bandera.

\- Ahh, genial - dije aburrido.

Seguimos caminando y nos detuvimos en el lago que había, pensé en disculparme con Annabeth, el señor Orochimaru me había dicho que era mejor tratar en simular llevarse bien con los demás, aunque te cayeran mal, ya que tal vez te serían útil, además mi madre me había dicho que siempre debemos tratar de perdonar.

\- Perdón por lo de la mañana - le dije - es solo que me molesta que se me queden mirando como si estuvieran tratando de analizarme, y eso es justo lo que tú haces, así que te agradecería que no lo hicieras.

\- Esta bien - dijo - trataré de no hacerlo.

\- También por lo del baño - agregué.

\- Esta bien - volvió a contestar.

\- No fue mi culpa - le dije.

Ella se volteó hacia mí.

\- Bueno... Quizás si haga sido - le dije - es que, esto aún no me lo termino de creer - mentí, si lo creía, si existía el chacra para controlar fuego, clonar sombras, porque no los dioses griegos.

\- A ver - le dije - ¿Quién es tu pariente divino?

\- Cabina seis.

\- ¿Pero el nombre de tu madre o padre divino?

Ella se enderezó orgullosa.

\- Mi madre es Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia.

\- Ahh, eso explica porque pareces ser orgullosa.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? - me preguntó.

\- La verdad si - le dije - normalmente las personas orgullosas creen estar por encima de los demás, creen que pueden ver cómo es una persona con tan solo analizarlo y que todo tiene que ver con la lógica, pero se olvidan de sus corazones.

Ella pareció ofendida.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? - me preguntó.

\- Solo te digo que me propongo a hacerte ver que no todo es lógico.

\- Claro, como no - me dijo - la lógica tiene que existir.

\- No digo que no haya lógica, solo que no todo tiene que ver con ella - le expliqué - pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué tengo que estar en una cabaña demasiado llena cuando hay otros?

\- Te ponen de acuerdo con quien sea tu padre o madre.

\- Mi madre es Sally Jackson - le dije, aunque sabía que se refería al pariente divino.

\- Me refiero a tu padre.

\- Ahh, él está muerto - le dije, me gustaba enfadar a esta chica.

\- No, él no está muerto - me dijo.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- No, él es uno de los olímpicos - respondió - por eso es por lo que estas aquí, apuesto que te conozco, aunque sea un poco.

Sonreí, eso era imposible, si eso fuera posible sabría que yo no estaba totalmente tuerto.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mí? - le pregunté.

\- Te han corrido de muchas escuelas, te pasan cosas raras, seguramente tienes dislexia y déficit de atención, acéptalo eres un semidiós.

\- Guau - exclamé - ...o eso es lo que te diría si es que supieras al menos el 10% de mí, solo sabes cómo unos que... ¿3%?, pero bueno te creeré.

Me miró irritada y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Entonces quién es mi padre divino? - le pregunté.

\- Eres indeterminado - me recordó - nadie lo sabe.

\- Genial - dije - eso es todo.

Miré al fondo del lado y me sorprendí al ver como unos seres extraños nadaban ahí, creó que eran náyades, ellas me saludaron y yo les correspondí.

\- No las alientes - me dijo Annabeth.

\- ¿Celosa?

Ella bufó.

\- Ya quisieras.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, Annabeth se dio cuenta de eso así que me mando de vuelta a la cabina mientras ella hazaña planos.

Al llegar a la cabaña me senté en mi espacio, Luke Castellan se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Día duro? - me preguntó.

\- Algo así - le contesté - aún estoy tratando de asimilar que mi padre pueda ser un dios griego.

\- Bueno, una vez que lo aceptas solo se pone peor - me dijo - pero bueno, para eso estamos nosotros, somos una familia, aunque no lo parezca, toma robe estas cosas para ti.

\- Gracias - dije tomando una manta y otras cosas, pude ver en verdad se había robado las cosas - es lo más amable ante han hecho por mi hasta ahora.

Una caracola sonó y todos nos formamos en orden de antigüedad para ir a comer, cuando llegamos al comedor, tuve que hacer lo posible para caber en la banca, el señor D me anunció llamándole Peter Jhonson y luego fue corregido por Quirón, al parecer solo tenías que pedir tu comida y bebida para que tu vaso y tu plato se llenaran, yo pedí algo azul, todos brindaron por los dioses y yo por mi madre, antes de comer, primero fuimos a la hoguera que estaba al centro.

\- Es una ofrenda para los dioses - me dijo Luke - normalmente para nuestros padres divinos, solo tienes que lanzar tu mejor comida.

Cuando ya era mi turno no sabía a quién dedicarle la ofrenda.

\- Oye tío...quiero decir...padre - dije - seas quien seas dímelo por favor.

Lancé una parte de mi comida, después de eso nos fuimos a la hoguera y cantamos muchas canciones sobre héroes griegos y al último nos fuimos a dormir, al parecer si te quedabas afuera, las harpías te comerían.

No me había ido tan mal en mi primer día, solo esperaba poder salvar a mi madre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo siete: Hijo de Poseidón y descendente de Apolo

En los próximos días estuve en una rutina de entrenamientos, era casi normal, solo que estaba teniendo lecciones de sátiros, ninfas y un centauro, porté la camiseta naranja del campamento, me estaba empezando a gustar el campamento.

En las mañanas tengo clase de griego antiguo con Annabeth, me di cuenta de que el griego antiguo era más fácil de leer, ella también me explicaba todo lo de la niebla y que los dioses estaban en el edificio Empire State, piso 600, Quirón me enseñaba tiro con arco, a decir verdad, no era tan bueno en eso pero por suerte las flechas siempre daban al último circulo y no se perdían, Quirón dijo que quizás con más entrenamiento podría mejorar, en las luchas no me iba mal gracias al entrenamiento con el señor Orochimaru, era enseñado por Clarisse y por supuesto, siempre trataba de pulverizarme, muchos intentaban atacarme en mi punto ciego de mi lado izquierdo pero yo había entrenado muy bien para no ser vencido por eso.

" _Si supieran de mi sharingan_ " pensaba con diversión " _entonces tratarían de alejarse de mi lado izquierdo_ "

Las ninfas del bosque entrenaban en carreras, la verdad, ellas eran muy rápidas, no pude ganarles, pero no me dejaban por mucho, al menos pude salvar algo de orgullo.

Así transcurrieron tres días, me acostumbre a echar un poco de mi comida al fuego, a los sonidos de los monstruos que provenían del bosque, cada día pensaba en la posibilidad de traer a mi madre de vuelta, a veces hablaba con Katie, la hija de Demeter, los hermanos Stoll y Luke que eran hijos de Hermes y los hijos del señor D que eran Pollux y Castor, Clarisse tratando de avergonzarme y en cuanto a mi padre, él no había dado ninguna señal de ser hijo suyo, fuera quien fuera ese tío, sabía que los consejeros de cabaña estaban tratando de ver de quién era hijo, suponía que algunos pensaban que era de Ares, la verdad yo no quería ser hermano de Clarisse, comencé a entender un poco la amargura de Luke, él estaba molesto porque los dioses no se tomaban tiempo para ver a sus hijos, además, si mi padre era un dios no me explicaba porque no se había tomado la molestia de ayudar a mi madre, pero a decir verdad, no me importaba tanto, nosotros ya teníamos ahora al señor Orochimaru.

Jueves por la tarde, me tocaba clase con espada, al parecer Luke sería nuestro instructor, todos los de la cabaña once fuimos al escenario circular, Luke nos mostró puñaladas básicas y rápidas con armaduras rellenos de paja, no había entrenado mucho con espada, pero no se me daba mal, solo pude entrenar lo básico con el señor Orochimaru y con eso bastaba, el problema era que no podía encontrar una espada adecuada para mí, después de eso tuvimos que ponernos en parejas y Luke anunció que seria mi pareja.

\- Suerte - me dijo Travis.

\- Seguro que me la pone fácil por ser mi primer día.

Travis solo bufó.

\- No lo creo - me dijo - él es mejor espadachín de los últimos trecientos años.

Luke me enseñó estocadas y bloqueos, trataba de pulverizarme pero yo no me deje, los demás ya estaban algo acostumbrados a no verme siendo vencido tan fácilmente, después de un rato tomamos descanso, vi como Luke se echaba el agua sobre la cabeza y decidí imitarlo, me sentí con más energía.

\- Sigamos con la lección - dijo Luke.

Dijo que nos enseñaría una técnica de desarme sobre como girar la espada del enemigo con la superficie plana de su propia espada al fin de que ya no tuviera más remedio que soltar la espada.

\- Esta técnica es muy difícil - dijo - no se vayan a burlar de Percy.

Hizo una demostración en cámara lenta y mi espada salió de mi mano.

\- Ahora lo haré en tiempo real.

 _"Ni creas que te dejare ganar tan fácilmente_ " pensé

Lo intercepté antes de que le diera tiempo de hacer ese desarme, mis reflejos salieron como era de costumbre, el señor Orochimaru me había dicho que tratara de aprovechar esos reflejos, desvíe la espada de Luke, así estuvimos un rato, pero cada momento que pasaba sentía que me quedaba sin energías.

" _No lo comprendo_ " pensé _"¿Por qué comienzo a sentirme cansado?_ "

Decidí hacer esa técnica de desarme antes de que se me acabara toda la energía, la espada de Luke salió de su mano, él estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que todos, recordé que Travis me dijo que Luke era el mejor espadachín de los últimos trecientos años, " _ups_ " pensé.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - me preguntó.

\- No lo sé - me encogí de hombros.

\- Una vez más - me dijo.

\- No, preferiría que no...

\- Vamos Percy una vez más - insistió.

Yo no tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo de nuevo, me sentía cansado, en las próximas demostraciones Luke me quitó fácilmente la espada y yo no trataba de impedirlo para nada.

\- Me pregunto qué podrías hacer con una espada a tu medida - me dijo al final.

\- No lo sé.

Pasó el día, comimos, brindamos, echamos comida al fuego, cantamos canciones en la fogata y nos fuimos a dormir.

El viernes por la tarde Grover y yo escalamos la pared de lava, fue fácil para mí, luego nos sentamos en el lago de las canoas.

\- Quirón me dijo que querías ser un buscador - le dije - sea lo que sea.

\- ¿Quirón te lo dijo? - preguntó nervioso.

\- Solo eso - respondí.

\- No sé si pueda lograrlo - dijo con tristeza - se supone que debía protegerlos.

\- Ya no te atormentes por eso - le dije cansado de que solo se lamentara - escucha, lo que tienes que hacer es tratar de ser mejor de lo que ya eres - lo agarré de los hombros - no me gusta este Grover asustadizo, así que te voy a entrenar - le dije decidido.

\- Percy - dijo sorprendido - gracias, pero yo no tengo talentos como tú.

\- Entonces me aseguraré de ayudarte a encontrar uno.

Grover lloriqueo un poco.

\- No tengo cómo agradecerte.

\- Descuida tú solo explicarme por qué no hay niños en las cabinas uno, dos, tres y ocho, y por qué no hay una cabaña de Hades, y respecto a tu entrenamiento nos vemos en el lago mañana temprano.

\- Bueno, respecto a la cabaña dos - comenzó - es conmemorativa, pertenece a la diosa Hera, diosa del matrimonio, esposa de Zeus, ella no puede engañar a su esposo, eso es trabajo de su esposo, la caña ocho también es conmemorativa, pertenece a la diosa Artemisa, ella prometió no tener nada con los hombres.

\- Increíble - dije.

\- Hades no tiene una cabaña aquí porque sería algo terrorífico - dijo - no me imagino ver una cabaña aquí para Hades, tú sabes, es el dios del inframundo.

\- ¿Pero no crees que eso es algo injusto? - le dije - si yo fuera él me enfadaría mucho con los otros por apartarme, además no debemos juzgar tan rápido, ¿cómo sabes que todos los hijos de Hades que existieron fueron malos?

\- Quizás tengas razón - dijo pensativo - pero bueno, respecto a las cabañas uno y tres - continuó - pertenecen a dos de los tres grandes, ellos hicieron una promesa sobre el río estigio después de la segunda guerra mundial, prometieron no tener más niños ya que sus hijos eran demasiados poderosos, pero hace diecisiete años, el rey de los dioses se enamoró de una actriz de televisión, ellos tuvieron una hija, se llamaba Thalia, el río estigio no se puede engañar, no pudo hacer pagar al rey de los dioses ya que él es inmortal, así que las consecuencias las tuvo que pagar la niña.

\- Que mal - le dije - ella no tenía la culpa.

\- Se le encargo a un sátiro traerla al campamento mestizo...

De pronto me empezó a doler la cabeza, cada vez oía menos la voz de Grover, cerré los ojos y se empezó a formar un tipo de humo verde, de pronto vi imágenes de un sátiro corriendo al frente de tres semidioses, reconocí al sátiro como Grover y también a Luke y a Annabeth, iban junto a una chica, ella llevaba chaqueta, playera, pantalón y botas negras, peinado al estilo punk, supuse que ella era Thalia, todos corrían por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por un cíclope enorme, alguien se cayó, no pude verlo bien por el dolor de cabeza, Thalia se dispuso a enfrentar al cíclope para que los otros tres huyeran, ella peleó valientemente y terminó con el cíclope pero cayó herida gravemente.

\- Padre protégelos - oí que decía.

Lo último que vi fue a los tres rodeándola y ella convirtiéndose en el pino del campamento levantándose así las fronteras mágicas.

\- Percy, Percy - Grover me decía.

Volví a la normalidad y mi cabeza dejo de retumbar, Grover me estaba llamando preocupado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo me dio un dolor de cabeza - sonreí.

\- Mejor vayamos a la enfermería - me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería me atendió Will Solance, hijo de Apolo, me senté en una de las camas.

\- ¿Ahora te está doliendo? - me preguntó.

\- No - le contesté - sólo fue por un momento, se fue tan rápido como llegó.

\- ¿Antes ya te había pasado?

\- No.

\- ¿Grover puedes ir a ver si ya llegó mi hermano con lo que le pedí? - le dijo a Grover.

\- Claro - respondió y se fue.

\- Eso no era verdad - le dije - no esperas a ningún hermano.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - me preguntó asombrado.

\- Desde pequeño puedo ver cuando alguien no dice la verdad, aunque solo es a veces.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con tu dolor de cabeza?

\- La verdad vi una especie de humo verde - dije - y vi una escena donde una chica se transformaba en el pino del campamento.

\- Como una visión - dijo Will asombrado.

\- ¡Exacto! - dije - una visión.

\- Puedes saber cuándo alguien dice la verdad y tienes visiones - dijo pensativo - como un hijo de Apolo, él es el dios de la verdad y de la profecía.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que puedo ser hijo de Apolo? - pregunté asombrado.

\- Así es - respondió - puede que sea así.

Después de eso prometió conseguirme ayuda para controlarlo, ser hermano de Will era mejor que ser hermano de Clarisse, pero algo me decía que no era hijo de Apolo ni de Ares, había estado pensando en que tan vez mi padre era Poseidón, pero decidí dejar eso de lado.

Esa noche el ánimo de todos parecía mayor, comimos y después el señor D, anunció que se llevaría a cabo el juego de captura la bandera, por lo que Luke me dijo, solo teníamos que conseguir la bandera del otro equipo y llevarla hasta el arroyo que es donde estarían las fronteras de ambos equipos.

\- La batalla la lideraran las cabañas de Atenea y Ares - me dijo Luke.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ellos lo hacen regularmente - respondió - nosotros estamos aliados con la cabaña de Atenea, junto con el de Apolo.

\- Genial - dije - ¿Así que solo hacen un trato y ya?

\- Se negocian las tareas del campamento.

\- Ahh.

Luke me entregó un casco con cabellos de caballo azules, los del equipo contrario eran de rojo, en ella estaban las cabañas de Ares por supuesto, la de Afrodita, pero ellos no representaban peligro, la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenían observando su reflejo, también estaba la cabaña de Demeter, no eran tan buenos luchadores.

" _También debo entrenar a Katie_ " pensé " _se lo diré después_ "

Los de la cabaña de Dioniso, solo eran mis amigos Pollux y Castor, ellos eran rápidos, pero solo eran dos, pensé en decirles a ellos dos también sobre el entrenamiento, y por último estaba la cabaña de Hefesto, de ellos si me preocupaba, ellos eran fornidos por trabajar con las armas, suerte que solo habían cuatro.

\- Al menos me toco un casco azul - murmuré.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Luke.

\- Nada - respondí - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Ve con Annabeth - me dijo - ella te dirá que hacer.

Y así me fui a buscar a Annabeth.

\- Oye - le dije - Luke me dijo que me dirías que hacer, capitana.

\- Guardia fronteriza - me dijo.

\- ¿Solo eso? - pregunté.

Ella me dedicó una mirada exasperada.

\- Esta bien, ya me voy - le dije - vaya con cuidado capitán.

Cuando llegué al arroyo me senté en una piedra.

\- Esto es muy aburrido - me dije a mi mismo.

Vi como un aliado entraba a terreno enemigo, pero eso fue todo, se oían muchas espadas en combate y a mí me había tocado perderme la diversión.

De pronto sentí una presencia, me puse en guardia, no parecía humano, antes de que pudiera ir a ver, Clarisse apareció con algunos de sus hermanos, sentí a la presencia en retirada.

\- Ahora me las pagaras todas, punk - me dijo.

\- Clarisse ahora no tengo tiempo - le dije.

\- Yo veo que tienes tiempo ahora - me dijo uno de sus hermanos - vas a pagar por haber avergonzado a nuestra cabaña.

\- Para eso no me necesitan - les dije.

Eso los enfureció, todos vinieron a mí, los esquivé fácilmente, ellos me atacaron uno por uno, pero los pude bloquear y mandarlos atrás, dos de ellos me rodearon, yo no creí que se atrevieran a hacer ninguna herida, ya que Quirón había dicho que nada de mutilaciones, pero ellos sí que consiguieron cortarme un poco en el brazo, pero los mandé a volar con una patada.

\- Ey - les dije - nada de mutilaciones.

\- Ups - dijo el que me había cortado - creo que me perdí el privilegio de postre.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que hacen cuando alguien desobedece la regla de no mutilación? - exclamé asombrado - voy a tener que hablar con Quirón.

Sentí que alguien más estaba con nosotros, pero era diferente al de antes, reconocí su chacra era Annabeth, supuse que portaba algún objeto que la hacía invisible.

Ellos comenzaron a atacarme de nuevo, yo me metí al arroyo y sentí una oleada de energía, le pegué a uno en la cabeza con mi espada, otro lo mandé lejos con una patada, Clarisse me atacó con su lanza, la agarre y me dio cuenta de que era eléctrica, mi mano se entumeció un poco, pero me las arreglé para partirla en dos.

De pronto Luke y los otros salieron del territorio enemigo, Luke traía la bandera roja y cuando cruzó el arroyo se convirtió en azul, todos los de mi equipo festejaban, Clarisse y yo compendios entonces porque Annabeth me había mandado como patrulla fronteriza, me había usado como carnada para Clarisse.

\- Nada mal - me dijo Annabeth quitándose una gorra.

La miré enojado.

\- Tú me usaste como carnada - le dije.

\- Vine tan rápido como pude para ayudarte, pero...- ella se encogió de hombros - lo tenías todo controlado.

Antes de que le pudiera responder, volví a sentir esa presencia extraña, un perro negro grandote salió de los árboles y se paró frente a mí, todos se pararon en guardia, Quirón sacó su arco y Annabeth sacó su espada, pero sabía qué no le gustaba pelear con ella.

\- Párate detrás de mí - me dijo.

\- Esta bien - le contesté, ya que ellos no me dejaban hacer nada porque creían que a pesar de todo era un novato.

Miré fijamente este perro, supuse que sería un perro del infierno por las historias de mi madre, el perro saltó hacia mí por encima de Annabeth, yo lo esquivé, pero me consiguió herir con sus garras en el pecho.

" _Si que Annabeth es un excelente escudo_ " pensé.

Los hijos de Apolo dispararon sus flechas y el perro del infierno se deshizo en polvo.

Me empezó a doler mucho donde el perro del infierno me había rasguñado.

\- Percy, párate en el agua - me dijo Annabeth.

Quería preguntarle para qué, pero recordé que el agua parecía darme energía y me curaba, esas eran algunas de las cosas que me habían hecho sospechar sobre si era hijo de Poseidón, me paré en el arroyo y sentí que mis heridas se cerraban, oí como todos exclamaban sorprendidos.

"¿ _Y ahora qué_?" pensé.

\- Percy, mira - dijo Annabeth señalando encima de mí.

Alcé la cabeza y vi que estaba una especie de holograma, mostraba un tridente y una lira, solo que la lira era más pequeña, todos se arrodillaron hasta los que no querían hacerlo.

\- Poseidón, agitador de la tierra, traedor de tormentas, padre de los caballos - dijo Quirón - salve Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar y descendiente de Apolo, dios del sol.

\- Genial - Murmuré sin muchos ánimos, después de eso todos comenzaron a retirarse y Annabeth comenzó a decir que ella habría preferido un hijo de Zeus ya que su madre no se llevaba bien con Poseidón, a mí no me importaba si Poseidón o Apolo se llevaban mal o bien con los otros, yo era yo y punto,

\- Esto no es bueno - dijo Annabeth.

Pensé que sería bueno meterla en un genjutsu donde Luke Castellan le declarara su amor, miré al rededor, nadie nos veía, Quirón estaba ocupado calmando a unos campistas al igual que Luke, el resto caminaba a sus cabañas.

\- Annabeth - le dije - mírame.

Ella lo hizo y la miré con mi sharingan metiéndola en un genjutsu para que soñara con Luke, me tapé enseguida el ojo de nuevo, ella se desplomó y la agarré antes de que se cayera, miré alrededor, al parecer nadie me había visto.

\- ¡Oye, Will! - lo llamé.

Él volteó hacia mí.

\- Annabeth se desmayó - le dije.

\- ¿Se desmayó? - me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si, dijo que algo sobre trabajar con un hijo de Poseidón y se cayó - le dije.

La llevamos a la enfermería para que descansara.

\- Percy - me llamó Quirón - debes ir a tu cabaña - me dijo - se ha decidido que ocuparas el de tu padre.

\- Esta bien - dije - deberías cambiar el castigo de quedarse sin postre por limpiar los corrales en una semana.

\- ¿Qué?

-Si siguen con el del postre - le dije - nadie temerá a desobedecer sobre mutilaciones.

\- Si, lo tomaré en cuenta - me respondió.

Los hermanos Stoll, Will, Pollux, Castor, Katie y Grover me acompañaron en la mudanza, solo llevaba el cuerno de minotauro, un poco de ropa y algunas cosas de aseo.

\- Gracias chicos - les dije.

\- De nada hombre - contestó Connor.

\- No importa de quién seas hijo, siempre serás nuestro amigo - dijo Katie.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana temprano - me dijo Grover.

\- ¡Cierto! - recordé lo del entrenamiento - chicos - les dije a los demás antes de que se retiraran - estoy pensando en entrenar a Grover y pensé que quizás ustedes quieran unirse.

\- Pero si ya entrenamos todos los días - me dijeron los hermanos Stoll.

\- Cierto - dijo Will.

\- Luke sabe enseñar bien, pero creo que también necesitamos entrenar por nuestra cuenta para que él nos pueda enseñar más técnicas, lo que nos enseña en una lección podemos ponerlo en práctica fuera de clase, ¿combate cuerpo a cuerpo?, a veces Clarisse espera que lo que nos enseña se nos quede rápido, pero algunos no pueden.

\- Tiene su punto - comentó Castor.

\- Tú eres bueno en casi todo - dijo Will - ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso?

\- Quisiera mejor con el arco - le contesté.

\- Ahh, está bien - me dijo - pero no soy el mejor.

\- Solo lo básico - le dije - y también quisiera que me enseñaras sobre curación.

\- De acuerdo - contestó.

\- ¿Y qué tienes planeado para nosotros? - preguntó Pollux.

\- Primero, enseñarle a Grover y a Katie algo de taiju...quiero decir...combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¿Crees que no soy muy buena? - preguntó Katie.

\- Creo que puedes mejorar - le dije.

\- Esta bien - dijo ella.

\- Percy yo...

\- Grover, vas a poder - le dije - creo en ti.

\- Gracias - respondió

\- Para Pollux y Castor - continúe - espada y para Will combate cuerpo a cuerpo y espada, ¿aceptan?

\- De acuerdo - contestaron todos.

\- Entonces nos vemos en el lago de las canoas mañana temprano - les dije.

Después de eso se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, ya me había acostumbrado a la cabaña 11 lleno de niños, ahora me sentía algo raro en la cabaña tres, pero también pensé que a solas tenía más libertad, ya que así no tenía que esconder mi sharingan todo el tiempo, me lo destapé y me dormí pensando nuevamente a mi madre.

" _Mamá, prometo que te traeré de vuelta_ "


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo ocho: Nos vamos a una misión.

POV. Annabeth

Desperté temprano, estaba un poco desorientada, mis recuerdos no estaban muy bien, lo último que recordaba era a Percy mirándome y después me desmayé, no entendía porque me había desmayado, de pronto recordé mis sueños, me sonrojé furiosamente, había soñado que Luke me decía que me amaba y quería estar conmigo por siempre.

" _Oh, dioses_ " pensé " _¿Qué fue eso?_ "

Salí de mi cabaña, estaba de buen humor, había estado enamorada de Luke desde que nos conocimos, cuando me lo encontré me saludó como siempre y yo me sonrojé al recordar mi sueño.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - me preguntó al darse cuenta.

\- N-nn-nada - le dije.

\- Eso espero, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo - me dijo - eres como una hermana pequeña para mí - y se retiró.

Eso me dejo sin ánimos, él solo me veía como su hermanita.

" _Estúpido sueño_ " pensé.

Me dirigí a dar clases de griego antiguo con Percy, eso no mejoro mi humor al pensar que tendría que trabajar con un hijo de Poseidón.

POV. Percy

Después de lo de Cancerbero, casi nadie se atrevía a hablarme, pero yo creía que muchos andaban diciendo cosas a mis espaldas.

\- Que digan lo que quieran.

Les había dicho a mis amigos cuando me lo comentaron, había estado entrenando con ellos en las mañanas como acordamos, Katie había mejorado mucho en el taijutsu o como aquí se llamaba, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que los demás, yo ya había mejorado en el arco y Will decía que en la curación no iba tan mal, ya podía invocar mis poderes de Apolo para curar algunas herida, supuse que nuestros poderes que venían de nuestros padres o parientes divinos, se acumulaban con nuestro chacra normal, así los semidioses usaban su chacra sin saberlo, pensé que tarde o temprano tendría que ganarme la confianza de los demás, aunque... A mis amigos no quería esconderles ningún secreteo.

Estaba sentado en una roca, Will y Grover habían acomodado unos muñecos para que Katie las derribara, sonreí.

" _Perfecto_ " pensé y me levanté.

\- Jutsu de viento cortante - dije sorprendiendo a todos enviando una ráfaga de viento, los muñecos salieron volando con varios cortes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaron todos.

\- Chicos ustedes son mis amigos y no quisiera perderlos - les dije.

\- Eso no pasara Percy, ¿verdad chicos?

\- Así es - respondieron todos.

\- Gracias - les dije - es por eso que les revelare algo.

Me destapé el ojo izquierdo, inmediatamente todos me miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Grover - ¿Por qué uno de tus ojos es rojo?

\- Mi padre me lo dio - respondí - mi padre mortal - aclaré ante la mirada de todos - es un sharingan, con él puedo copiar jutsus, ver los movimientos de mis enemigos al igual que el chacra y otras cosas, aunque trato de no depender mucho de él.

Les expliqué lo del chacra, no les dije nada de mi padre.

\- Quisiera que no le rebelaran esto a nadie - les dije - esto solo se los mostraré a ustedes - dije tapándole el ojo - los dioses saben de esto.

\- Esta bien - dijo Grover.

\- No hay problema - contestó Katie.

\- Puedes confiar en nosotros - dijeron los demás.

\- Gracias - sonreí - más adelante les explicar más.

Después fui con Annabeth, ella siguió dándome clases de griego antiguo, pero parecía distraída y casi siempre se alejaba diciendo cosas como: _¿Yo trabajar con hijo de Poseidón? Menuda suerte;_ hasta que no pude aguantarlo más.

\- ¿Qué tienes contra mí? - le pregunté.

\- Nada - me dijo y estaba a punto de alejarse, pero la detuve.

\- Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo - le exigí - yo cuando llegué te dije lo que molestaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - me respondió - tú eres hijo de Poseidón y yo soy hija de Atenea.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Se supone que tú y yo no debemos hablarnos - explicó - Poseidón y Atenea no se llevan.

\- No me interesa la relación que tenga mi padre con la tuya - le dije - es más, no me importa si está peleado o es amigo de la mayoría de los olímpicos, ¿Por qué debería importarme eso a mí? Y ¿Por qué eso afectaría mi relación con los demás?

\- Son nuestros padres - dijo enfadada.

\- ¿Y?, él es él, yo soy yo, nosotros no somos nuestros padres - le dije ya algo cansado - nosotros podemos decidir por nosotros mismos con quién nos queremos llevar y con quienes no, ¿Por qué debemos vivir bajo la sombra de nuestros padres?

Ella me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas en tu padre? - me preguntó - ¿Y si él no aprueba algunas de tus amistades?

\- Primero, no sé qué pensar de mi padre, no lo conozco y cuando supe que él era mi padre, mi único pensamiento fue: genial, un gusto saber quién es mi progenitor, eso es porque yo ya tengo alguien que me quiere como un hijo y yo lo quiero como si fuera mi padre - le dije - Segundo, no me importaría lo que él pensara, no puede simplemente venir y decirme qué hacer cuando no ha estado conmigo la mayor parte de mi vida.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Si - le contesté - mira, quisiera llevarme bien contigo, no me importa si Atenea no se lleva con Poseidón, no es con ella, es contigo con la que quiero una buena amistad.

\- Esta bien - dijo con la cabeza gacha - lo siento - y se fue.

Más tarde fui con Luke en la tarde para practicar espada, él había hecho más duros mis entrenamientos ya que decía que lo necesitaría, no tenía muchos problemas.

\- ¿Por qué dices que lo voy a necesitar? - le pregunté cuando estaba a punto de irse.

\- Eres un hijo de uno de los tres grandes - respondió - tu olor debe ser mayor que el de un semidiós común así que necesitas poder defenderte.

\- Yo creo que ya puedo defenderme bien - le dije.

Luke me caía bien, él no parecía importarle la relación de nuestros padres, me veía a mí y no a mi padre, sentía que él estaría dispuesto a morir por proteger a los suyos, aún recuerdo cuando él me había dicho que éramos una familia, pero también sentía que él estaba resentido con los dioses por no prestarnos atención.

\- Eso no podemos saberlo bien - me respondió - no sabemos cuántos monstruos puedas atraer.

\- Ya - contesté - suerte que tengo a la familia del campamento - dije - tú dijiste que aquí todos somos una familia.

\- Si - contestó - aunque no lo parezca - dijo distraído.

\- No me importa cómo se comporten ahora, supongo que voy a tener que ganarme su confianza, la verdad, yo también defendería este campamento con mi vida así como estoy seguro de que tú lo harías.

Eso lo sorprendió y al final me sonrió.

\- Eres un chico bueno Percy - me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro y se retiró.

Cuando llegué a mi cabaña para dormir miré algo en el piso, al parecer, alguien se había tomado la molestia de traerme el periódico, decía sobre la desaparición de madre, me tenían como sospechoso y Gabe se había aprovechado de eso.

" _Me las vas a pagar_ " pensé.

Esa noche soñé con dos hombres peleándose, imaginé que serían Poseidón y Zeus, uno de ellos decía que le devolvieran algo, corrí hacia ellos gritando que pararan, pero no podía moverme, parecía como si alguien manipulara el tiempo, oía como alguien decía algo debajo de la tierra.

\- _Ven pequeño semidiós ven_ \- decía y la tierra se abrió.

Desperté con la sensación de estarme cayendo, oí que tocaban la puerta, cubrí mi sharingan y abrí la puerta, era Grover.

\- Percy, el señor D y Quirón te llaman - me dijo algo nervioso.

\- ¿Para qué? - dije.

\- El señor D... Mejor ven.

Seguí a Grover, ya había amanecido y vi que se acercaba la lluvia, se lo dije a Grover.

\- Pasará de lado - contestó - siempre lo hace.

Mis amigos miraban nerviosos las nubes, supuse que me habían venido a buscar.

\- Si tú lo dices - le dije a Grover.

Cuando llegamos, Quirón, el señor D y alguien invisible jugaban a las cartas, era Annabeth, reconocía su chacra, hice como que no sabía nada.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaron? - pregunté sentándome al igual que Grover.

\- Quirón te lo dirá todo - dijo el señor D - yo tengo una reunión en el olimpo - y se fue.

\- No sé si sepas que ha habido algunos problemas en el olimpo.

Recordé lo que Annabeth había dicho sobre el solsticio de invierno y mis sueños.

\- Poseidón y Zeus están peleando - dije - por algo que desapareció.

Quirón y Grover se miraron.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - me preguntó Quirón.

\- He tenido algunos sueños y el clima no anda bien últimamente.

\- Estas en lo correcto - dijo Quirón - el rayo maestro de Zeus desapareció y Zeus está culpando a Poseidón, él dice que no lo tomó, pero el rey de los dioses piensa que pudo haber utilizado a algún semidiós, ya que no está permitido que un dios tome el arma de otro.

\- Que mal - dije, hasta que me di cuenta de algo - ¿No estarán pensando que lo hice yo cierto?, yo ni sabía que existían los dioses griegos.

\- Lo sé, pero es lo que piensa el señor Zeus y Poseidón necesita que lo ayudes a demostrar su inocencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo tendría Poseidón? - pregunté.

\- Los cíclopes forjan las armas en las profundidades del mar y sospecha que Poseidón lo ha robado para derrocarlo.

\- Y supongo que yo tendré que ir a buscar ese cacharro - dije - ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Es tu padre - respondió Quirón - te necesita.

Mi padre me necesitaba, al que no conocía, ¿así que me había reclamado solo porque ahora me necesitaba?

\- ¿Solo por eso?

\- Percy - dijo Grover - si el rayo no aparece habrá una guerra.

\- Así es - dijo también Quirón - la tierra se convertirá en un campo de batalla, eso me recuerda a una profecía que dijo el oráculo hace años...pero aún no es el momento de que se sepa - dijo cuando vio que iba a preguntar.

Suspiré, empezó a llover y los campistas se retiraban a sus cabañas.

\- De acuerdo - dije - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Primero visitar al oráculo - respondió Quirón - está en el ático, y si regresas cuerdo, hablaremos sobre tu misión.

\- Eres muy bueno dando ánimos - le dije a Quirón.

En el ático estaban varias cosas de héroes, varios botines y al final estaba una momia, tenía un vestido, un collar de varias cuentas, supuse que sería el oráculo, mi cabeza estaba comenzando a doler de nuevo como cuando vi lo de Thalía, solo pude ver a una hermosa mujer, supe que así se veía el oráculo antes de morir, de pronto sentí como toda esa energía se iba de golpe, el dolor desapareció y justo en ese momento la momia se sentó recta en el taburete, humo verde la rodeo como me había pasado a mí en mi cabeza, olía a serpientes y empezó a hablar en mi cabeza.

\- _Soy el espíritu de Delfos, la oradora de las profecías de Febo Apolo, degollador de la poderosa Python. Acercarte, buscador y pregunta_.

Esta más que sorprendido, al parecer yo no podía tener visiones cuando el oráculo del campamento entraba en acción, me dio ganas de decir: no gracias, solo buscaba el baño, puerta equivocada, pero me armé de valor, se sentía como algo poderoso, como las ancianas del hilo, pero era algo que no quería hacerme daño, una parte del poder se sentía como lo que yo tenía, pensé que sería porque ambos son de Apolo.

\- ¿Cuál es mi destino? - pregunté.

La niebla verde se expandió más y formó una imagen, estaban Gabe con sus amigos jugando póker, cerré mi puño enojado, pero recordé que no era real, Gabe empezó a hablar con la voz del oráculo.

\- _Iras hacia el oeste, y veras al dios quien ha recurrido_.

Su amigo de la derecha me miró.

\- _Encontraras lo robado y lo devolverás a salvo_.

Su amigo de la izquierda lanzó dos fichas y comenzó a hablar.

\- _Serás traicionado por el que te llama amigo_.

Y finalmente Eddie dijo la peor parte.

\- _Y al final, no podrás salvar lo que más importa_.

Con esa última frase la imagen se borró, la niebla verde regresó a la momia y ella volvió a su estado original.

\- Espera - dije - ¿Qué amigo?, ¿Qué es lo que no voy a salvar?

Pero el oráculo no respondió, regresé y Quirón me preguntó lo que me había dicho el oráculo.

\- Dijo que iría al oeste y vería al dios quien a recurrido, que encontraría lo robado y lo devolvería a salvo - le dije.

\- ¿Nada más? - preguntó Quirón.

No tenía confianza en decirle todo.

\- Si.

\- Bien - dijo Quirón sin creerme - solo recuerda que las palabras del oráculo suelen tener doble significado.

\- Bien - dije queriendo cambiase de tema - pero ¿en qué parte del oeste iré?, y ¿quién es ese dios?

\- Creemos que Hades puede tener el rayo - dijo Quirón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Piensa, Percy - me dijo Grover - ¿No tratarías de derrocar a tu hermano quién te ha dejado de lado?

\- Si, cobrar venganza - dije - entonces iré al inframundo, ¿Por dónde voy?

\- La entrada está en los Ángeles, por supuesto - dijo Quirón

\- Oh, no - dijo Grover - los sátiros no soportamos estar bajo tierra.

\- ¿Querías ir conmigo? - le pregunté.

\- De hecho, puedes ir con dos compañeros - me dijo Quirón - uno será Grover, ya que aún necesita demostrar que es un buen buscador, y él otro acompañante se ofreció voluntariamente.

\- Pero ¿quién fue lo suficientemente tonto como para ofrecerse a una misión suicida? - pregunté fingiendo ignorancia.

Annabeth se quitó la gorra y se hizo visible.

\- Yo me ofrecí como voluntario - me dijo - si quieres que esta misión salga bien, me vas a necesitar, sesos de alga.

\- ¿Sesos de alga? - pregunté.

\- Sera mejor que se vayan preparando - dijo Quirón - partirán ahora mismo.

\- Espera - dije - no he dicho si acepto a Annabeth como compañera.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto ella.

\- Se que eres lista, pero, aunque no lo creas yo también puedo analizar bien las cosas, mi padre se encargó de enseñarme eso, listilla - le dije.

\- ¿Tu padre? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- No me refiero al dios - dije - y creo que sería más útil si viniera un semidiós con habilidades de curación.

\- Pero Percy, no te preocupes por eso - dijo Grover - tú sabes algo sobre curación y Annabeth puede ayudarte, no seas malo con ella.

Suspire resignado.

\- Esta bien - sonreí - quizás sea una oportunidad para demostraste que no todo es lógica.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Eres un sesos de alga - me dijo y se retiró.

Yo también me retire para preparar mis cosas.

POV. Luke

Ese Percy en verdad que era alguien muy bueno, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo, " _yo también defendería este campamento con mi vida así como estoy seguro de que tú lo harías_ ", estaba seguro de que si lo haría, Cronos me había prometido venganza contra los olímpicos, pero quizás con una guerra, solo haría sufrir más a los semidioses, sabía que Percy no le importaba lo que pensara su padre, de hecho, parecía más cómodo sin saber de él, le bastaba con tan solo saber quién era y se preocupaba más por ser feliz, " _no me importa cómo se comporten ahora, supongo que voy a tener que ganarme su confianza_ " eso me había dicho, no se preocupaba por llamar la atención de su padre, más bien trataba de llevarse por lo menos bien con los demás, al principio él se mostraba en forma de decirte que no lo molestaras, pero después, cuando lo conoces más, te das cuenta de que es amigable, él no te dice nada de su vida, pero hace que le tengas confianza.

\- Somos una familia - me dije a mi mismo.

Si los metiera en una guerra solo traería más sufrimiento, quizás si podamos ser felices sin que nuestros padres nos vean, tan solo saber que ellos lo son y punto.

" _Pero es tarde para arrepentirse" pensé "Cronos no me dejará en paz_ "

Cronos siempre me visitaba en sueños, miré los zapatos alados que le tendría que dar a Percy.

" _Espero que logres cumplir con tu misión_ " pensé.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que había entrenado a Percy tan duro para que pudiera detenerme.

" _En verdad espero que puedas detenerme_ "

Alcancé a Percy ya los demás en la colina, le entregué la caja de zapatos.

" _Espero que no los uses"_ pensé " _espero que se den cuenta_ "

Me despedí de ellos, abracé por último a Annabeth, ella se sonrojó, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo no podía corresponderle, la veía como una hermana menor para mí y, además, yo solo amaba a Thalía, mi corazón solo era para ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo nueve: Nos topamos con los primeros monstruos.

POV. Orochimaru

\- ¡Kabuto! - llamé.

\- Si señor Orochimaru - me dijo cuando llegó.

\- Quisiera que averiguaras sobre el último de los Uchiha que queda en Konoha - le dije.

\- ¿Se refiere a Sasuke Uchiha, señor?

\- Exactamente – dije - averigua todo sobre él.

\- Creía que ya no iba a seguir cambiando de cuerpo, Orochimaru sama - respondió.

\- No lo quiero usar como recipiente – expliqué - solo tengo curiosidad por ese niño, me pregunto si creció con la idea de venganza.

\- Entonces me pondré a trabajar - dijo y se fue.

" _Me pregunto cómo te va Perseus_ " pensé.

POV. Percy

Después de que Luke se retiró, Annabeth se adelantó, yo miré la caja.

\- Luke tenía buenas intenciones - dijo Quirón - pero no vas a poder usarlos.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté.

\- Sería malo para ti - me dijo - no es bueno que estés en otro territorio de los tres grandes, tu padre es Poseidón y Zeus te enviaría un rayo.

\- Genial - dije.

Me giré hacia Grover.

\- ¿Quieres calzado nuevo? - le pregunté.

\- ¿Yo?

\- No, el Grover detrás de ti - le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco - por supuesto que tú.

\- Ahh, si - dijo.

Cuando se los puso dijo la palabra que Luke nos dijo y empezó a elevarse se fue hacía el autobús como una podadora endemoniada.

" _Desearía que mi padre también me hubiera dado algún objeto mágico_ " pensé y después me di cuenta de eso " _Pero ¿qué acabo de pensar?, mi padre mortal ya me dio un gran regalo, mi sharingan_ " y después me di cuenta de que ya no lo llamaba señor Orochimaru sino mi padre.

\- Percy, Percy - me di cuenta de que Quirón me estaba llamando.

\- Perdón, ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé, dime tú, ¿en qué pensabas?

\- Ah, pues... Que me hubiera gustado que...- no sabía que decir.

\- Pero que me pasa - dijo sacando algo - toma, esto te pertenece, es un regalo de tu padre.

Me dio un bolígrafo, lo reconocí, era el mismo bolígrafo del museo, lo destapé, tenía una hoja de doble filo, la empuñadura forrada con cuero era la primera arma que me parecía verdaderamente equilibrada para mí.

\- La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia del que no necesitamos hablar - me dijo Quirón - su nombre es Anaklusmos.

\- Contracorriente - traduje.

\- Así es - me dijo - está hecha de bronce celestial como las otras armas, fue forjada por los cíclopes, templada en el corazón del volcán Etna y enfriada en río Leteo, es letal contra los monstruos, dioses y otros semidioses, pero no puede hacerle daño a los mortales, no son lo suficientemente importantes.

\- Bueno saberlo - contesté.

Lo devolví a su forma de bolígrafo, solo esperaba no perderlo ya que yo era famoso por perder bolígrafos.

\- No puedes perderlo - me dijo Quirón - volverá a tu bolsillo.

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunté.

Lo puse a prueba aventándolo.

-Puede tardar algunos minutos, todo depende de que tan lejos este – dijo - ahora comprueba tu bolsillo.

En efecto, estaba en mi bolsillo.

\- Genial – dije - ¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?

\- Siempre perdías tus bolígrafos en la escuela - dijo.

\- Tienes razón – sonreí - gracias Quirón.

Alcancé a Annabeth y Grover en el autobús y nos pusimos en camino, Argos solo nos dejaría en la estación de Greyhound.

Cuando llegamos ahí, no estábamos lejos del Upper East Side, cerca del nuestro departamento, vi en uno de los postes una fotografía mía que tenía la frase de ¿A visto a este chico?, en cuanto lo vi la arranque, no es que me diera vergüenza de que Annabeth y Grover lo vieran, sino que me llenaba de furia al pensar en Gabe.

" _Pronto te traeré de vuelta mamá_ " pensé mirando para donde estaba el departamento " _ya voy_ "

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hizo? - me preguntó Grover.

\- ¿El que? - pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué tu madre se casó con ese hombre?

\- ¿Tú lo sabes? - pregunté.

\- Lo hizo para ocultar tu olor – respondió - ese tipo olía de lo peor, que podía ocultar a diez semidioses sin ningún problema, aún tienes algo de su olor.

\- Gracias – dije - ¿dónde está la ducha más cercana?

\- Deberías estar agradecido - me dijo Grover - te ahorró varios problemas.

\- Supongo - contesté.

Nos pusimos a jugar con una manzana, Annabeth podía hacerla rebotar con su codo, cabeza y pies, yo no me quedaba atrás, el juego terminó cuando le aventé la manzana a Grover y él se lo tragó de un bocado, él se disculpó, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos más desesperados porque no pasaba el autobús, y después de un rato pasó, nos subimos todos.

Así continuamos con el viaje, después de un rato el autobús paró y tres señoras entraron, sentí su chacra, no eran normales, reconocí a una de ellas, era la señora Dods.

\- Oh, no - dijo Annabeth - las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Son las benévolas - dijo Grover.

\- Genial – dije - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

\- Primero buscaremos por donde salir - dijo Annabeth - las ventanas.

\- No se abren – dije - es un autobús.

\- Entonces una puerta trasera - dijo.

Grover y yo miramos.

\- Tampoco hay - le dijimos.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa.

\- Oye - le dije - se supone que tú ya estuviste más tiempo en el campamento entrenando y yo soy un novato.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? - me preguntó.

Podía simplemente sacar mi sharingan, pero decidí no hacerlo.

\- Tal vez, si yo me salgo...

\- No - dijo ella, miró su gorra - ponte esto - me dijo - así ellas no te verán.

Me puse la gorra e inmediatamente después me volví invisible.

\- Tengo que ir al baño - dijo la primera benévola.

\- Yo también - dijo la segunda.

\- Yo también - dijo la tercera.

 _"¿Es enserio?_ " pensé " _pareciera que lo ensayaron_ "

Pasé al lado de ellas, la antigua señora Dods olfateo el aire.

" _Oh, genial_ " pensé " _seguro a captado mi olor_ "

Por suerte siguió caminando, y yo seguí también, estaba a punto de bajarme cuando escuché unos ruidos en la parte trasera del autobús donde estaban Annabeth y Grover.

\- ¡Dónde está! - decían.

Se me ocurrió la gran idea de tomar el volante, lo tomé y giré bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se preguntó el chofer tratando de recuperar el control.

Oí como las furias chocaban contra las ventanas, nos metimos en un túnel y cuando salimos el chofer se paró y todas las personas se salieron, Annabeth y Grover estaban peleando contra las furias, me quité la gorra y una de ellas vino directo a mí, la hice polvo fácilmente con mi espada, Annabeth y Grover habían amarrado a las otras dos furias, Grover trató de agarrar su látigo pero estaba caliente.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí - les dije.

Justo cuando salimos un rayo cayó sobre el autobús y explotó, corrimos rápidamente hacia el bosque.

" _Maldición_ " pensé " _Zeus me quiere muerto_ "

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que se nos dificultó correr más rápido, nos pusimos a caminar cuando ya estábamos algo lejos.

\- Fuiste muy valiente - me dijo Annabeth - ya sabes, con las furias.

\- Gracias - le dije - un honor ser alagado por una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Creo haberla visto sonreír, pero no estaba seguro.

Caminamos otro momento en silencio.

\- Y... cuéntame, ¿Qué hay de tu padre? - le pregunté.

Annabeth se llevó las manos a su collar de cuentas, yo tendría que esperar al final del verano para tener el mío, agarro un anillo, supuse que sería de su padre.

\- Él es maestro de historia - me dijo - casi no lo veo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él ya se casó con otra mujer – contestó - ya se olvidó de Atenea y tiene dos hijos con ella.

\- Eso está bien - le dije - que siga con su vida, a mí me gustaría que mi ma...er...bueno que ella hubiera encontrado a un hombre digno de ella.

\- No lo entiendes - me dijo ella - él ya no me presta atención, cada vez que pienso acercarme a mis hermanitos su madre los aleja, como si dijera: no se junten con ese fenómeno, y mi padre no hace nada.

\- Creo que la malinterpretas - dije después de un momento - ella quizás solo se quiere acercarse más a ti, intenta platicar con ellos, ve después del verano.

\- Ya lo intenté – respondió - solo para descubrir que nada ha cambiado, él sigue sin prestarme atención.

Me di cuenta de que ella decía mucho: prestarme atención.

\- Quizás lo que quieres es que tu padre solo te haga caso a ti - le dije - pero eso no es posible porque tiene otros dos hijos y una mujer, quizás deberías tratar de acoplarte a ellos, los 4, y no solo a tu papá.

Eso lo dejó sorprendida.

\- Tal vez tengas razón - respondió después de unos momentos.

\- Deberías intentarlo - le dije.

\- ¿Sabes?, hay algo extraño en las benévolas - dijo de pronto.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - le pregunté.

Ella estaba a punto de decirme, pero Grover, que se había adelantado, interrumpió.

\- Hay una gasolinera más adelante - nos dijo.

Nos apuramos a ir.

\- Será mejor que no entremos ahí - nos dijo Grover.

Olía a comida muy sabrosa.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté- huele muy sabroso.

\- Si - me apoyó Annabeth.

\- Chicos no - nos dijo Grover - huelo a monstruo.

Pero Annabeth y yo estábamos hipnotizados por el olor.

" _No debería hacer esto_ " pensé " _Podría ser una trampa_ "

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron callando más y más.

\- Hola chicos - dijo una dulce voz, todos volteamos, vimos a una mujer vestida de negro, iba toda tapada incluso cara y su cabello, dándole un aspecto de árabe.

\- Disculpe señora - le dijo Grover - no era nuestra intención molestarla, ya nos vamos.

\- No se vayan - dijo la mujer, tenía una voz tan dulce que era casi hechizante - ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

\- No, ya nos vamos - respondió Grover jalándonos - disculpe las molestias.

\- De echo nosotros nos perdimos - dije evitando que Grover nos alejara - somos huérfanos y no tenemos a donde ir, andamos en las calles, ahora tenemos hambre, ¿Qué es eso tan rico que huele? - fui directo al grano.

\- Ah, pobrecitos - dijo la mujer con ternura - pasen por favor, yo soy la tía M, ahora les preparé unas hamburguesas.

Annabeth y yo la seguimos con Grover siguiéndonos a regañadientes, él iba viento las estatuas.

\- Ese se parece a mi tío Ferdinand - dijo señalando a una estatua de un sátiro.

\- No lo creo - le dijo Annabeth - debes estar confundiendo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y la tía M nos comenzó a preparar las hamburguesas, cuando al fin terminó nos pusimos a comer rápidamente, pero cada vez que comía un trozo me sentía cada vez más y más con sueño.

" _Esto no es bueno_ " dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero no le hice caso.

Grover masticaba un trozo de aluminio nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? - dijo de repente - parecen serpientes.

\- Ah, debe ser la freidora - dijo la tía M - tienes unos oídos muy agudos Grover.

\- Gracias - respondió él - tomo vitaminas para los oídos.

" _Espera_ " pensé _"¿Cómo supo el nombre de Grover?, no recuerdo haber dicho nuestros nombres_ "

\- ¿Y a qué se dedica usted? - le pregunté dejando de comer mi hamburguesa.

\- Elaboro estatuas querido - me respondió.

\- ¿Y esta sola? - continué.

\- Si, querido – contestó - antes tenía dos hermanas, pero ellas murieron.

\- ¿Dos hermanas? - preguntó Annabeth entrando en estado de alerta.

\- Así es, querida Annabeth - dijo- y es que una mala mujer de ojos grises me hizo daño, mis hermanas estuvieron conmigo, pero después me dejaron sola.

" _Ojos grises, dos hermanas, estatuas_ " pensé " _debe ser Medusa, claro tía M, m de medusa_ "

\- Ah, qué mal - dijo Annabeth - creo que es mejor irnos, tenemos que buscar un lugar para dormir.

\- Si, así es - la apoyó Grover.

\- Tienen razón - les dije yo - gracias por la comida.

\- Oh, pero aún no se vayan - nos dijo - ¿qué tal una fotografía?

\- Creo que no - respondí

\- Solo una – insistió - lo necesito para mis estatuas.

Ella nos jaló para el centro de jardín y nos paró al frente.

\- Creo que la iluminación no está bien - le dije - ¿Por qué no vamos afuera?

\- No – respondió - así está bien, ahora sonrían – dijo - la cara es lo más difícil.

" _Como no_ " pensé " _¿Quién en su vida le sonreiría a un monstruo con cabellos de serpientes?_ "

\- ¿Y la cámara? - preguntó Grover

\- Es cierto - dije yo también - ¿dónde está su cámara?

\- Cariños no se preocupen por eso – respondió - ustedes solo posen para mí, pero como que no veo bien con este velo cubriéndome la cara, me lo voy a quitar.

Acto seguido se lo quitó, pero antes de pudiera vernos Annabeth nos empujó al lado y se puso su gorra de invisibilidad, me puse detrás de una estatua.

\- Justo a tiempo - dije.

\- ¿Ahora ya estas contento de que viniera? - me preguntó a mi lado, ella se quitó su gorra.

\- Si, eso creo - le contesté

\- Ella es medusa - me dijo.

\- Y supongo que alguien debe cortarle la cabeza.

\- Así es - respondió.

\- Entonces tal vez quieras hacer el honor - le dije - hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y de la estrategia.

\- Creo que tú tienes un mejor arma - me dijo - debes hacerlo tú, además, ella no dudaría en destrozarme por lo que le hizo mi madre, pero tú te pareces mucho a tu padre y ella aún está enamorada de él.

\- ¿Conoces a mi padre? - le pregunté.

Grover golpeo a medusa con su rama, las prácticas sí que le habían servido, él tenía sus ojos cerrados y se guiaba por el olor y el sonido, mientras volaba con el regalo de Luke.

\- Eso fue por el tío Ferdinand - dijo.

\- En el solsticio de invierno somos invitados a asistir algunos de nosotros que nos quedamos todo el año en el campamento como Luke, Clarisse y yo - explicó Annabeth - pero este no es momento para charlar.

\- Y como se supone que lo haga - le dije - en el mito, mi tocayo Perseus lo hizo cuando ella estaba dormida, pero ahora ella no está ni cerca de dormirse, necesito algo para poder ver su reflejo.

\- Usa esto - me dio una esfera verde.

Grover intentó golpearla de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo logro y medusa lo mandó a volar.

\- Tienes razón - le dije.

Acto seguido me destapé el sharingan, tomé la esfera y me dirigí hacia medusa dejando a Annabeth con la boca abierta por mi ojo.

Enfoqué la esfera en medusa, la imagen estaba algo distorsionada, pero me servía.

\- Percy, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí convertido en estatua? - me dijo, su voz era muy dulce y tentadora - así tendrías menos dolor, menos sufrimiento, no seas un peón de los dioses.

Su voz me tentaba a mirarla a los ojos, sentía que si me seguía hablando de esa forma no me resistiría, cerré los ojos, si miraba a ella, mi sharingan no serviría, necesitaba algo más poderoso, me concentré en el mangekyō sharingan, recordé como mi madre se deshizo en luz dorada y mi meta en traerla de nuevo, sentí como mi ojo cambiaba, Medusa seguía hablando, su voz muy dulce y con ternura, abrí los ojos y me enfoqué en sus manos, los cuales eran verdes.

\- Tu padre no los ayuda - me dijo - ¿por qué deberías de ayudarlo tú?, quédate conmigo Percy.

No lo resistí más, levanté la mirada y la miré con el mangekyō sharingan.

\- ¡No lo hagas Percy! - gritaron Grover y Annabeth.

Antes de que ella pudiera convertirme en estatua la pude meter en un genjutsu y se paralizó, todo fue tan rápido, un segundo después aparté mi mirada, levanté la espada y le corté su cabeza limpiamente.

\- Gracias por la oferta – dije - pero prefiero seguir siendo de carne y hueso.

\- Percy - dijeron Grover y Annabeth acercándose a mí.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! - dijo Grover.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- Solo desvié su atención a un genjutsu - le dije - o ilusión como le quieras llamar.

\- No mires abajo - me dijo cuando vio que dirigía mi mirada hacia abajo.

Mire sus ojos, miraba hacia el frente, aún tenía poder en él, podía ver su chacra, pero el riesgo ya no era tanto, sus ojos parecían perdidos.

\- No hay problema - les dije - creo que no corremos riesgo mientras no la miramos directamente a sus ojos, es decir, si no la miramos de frente, podemos mirarla de lado.

\- Parece perdida - dijo Annabeth.

\- Esta en un genjutsu...bueno una ilusión.

\- ¡Percy, tu ojo! - exclamó Grover.

\- Si, cambió de forma - respondí.

\- No, no es eso - me dijo - está saliendo un poco de sangre de ellas.

Me llevé los dedos a mis ojos y en efecto, salía algo de sangre.

\- No te preocupes – dije - es normal, mientras utilices más este tipo de ojo, te saldrá más sangre de él.

Mi sharingan volvió a su estado normal y me lo tapé, me sentía algo cansado después de usarlo.

\- ¿Qué es ese ojo? - preguntó Annabeth - ¿No estas tuerto?

\- No Annabeth, no estoy tuerto – respondí - este ojo se llama sharingan y con el puedes hacer cosas increíbles como ver los movimientos de tus oponentes, meterlos en una ilusión o ver el chacra.

\- ¿Chacra? - preguntó.

\- Si, es…como la fuerza que tenemos con los poderes, el chacra corre por todo nuestro cuerpo – expliqué - ahí es donde se acumulan nuestros poderes.

\- Ah, creo que me doy una idea – respondió - creo que leí en alguna parte de ella.

\- Genial – dije - ¿Qué hacemos con la cabeza?

\- ¿Quién te puso ese ojo? - siguió preguntando.

\- Mi padre mortal – respondí - espero que esto lo guardes en secreto – dije - solo Grover, Katie, Pollux, Castor, Will y los hermanos Stoll lo saben, confió en que lo le digas a nadie ni a Luke.

\- Esta bien - me respondió.

-Bien, ahora ¿qué hacemos con la cabeza? - volví a preguntar.

\- Te pertenece - me dijo Annabeth - ahora es un botín de guerra.

\- Yo no quiero andar trayendo una cabeza - dije.

\- Pero más personas podrían caer - dijo Grover.

\- Todo lo que tenemos que pasar por diosas que transforman a las personas en monstruos - dije.

\- ¿Perdón? - contestó Annabeth molesta - ¿se te olvida que fue tu padre el que se acostó con ella en el templo de mi madre?

\- Eres imposible - le dije

\- Y tú eres insufrible

\- Genial - dije.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

\- Ahora vuelvo - les dije.

Me metí a la casa y busqué entre las cosas de medusa, mi padre me había dicho que era bueno revisar el lugar por si encontrabas pistas o algo que te ayudara, encontré algunos dracmas, los tomé todos ya que el dinero que nos habían prestado en la tienda del campamento había explotado junto con el autobús, revisé sus notas de ventas y uno decía sobre venderle a Perséfone, decía la dirección así que la arranqué, vi una caja vacía y algunas notas de empaque para Expreso Nocturno Hermes, cada una con una bolsa pequeña de cuero para colocar monedas.

" _Perfecto_ " pensé.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- Buscando algo para que nos ayudara - le dije - ¿no te enseñaron que siempre debes de revisar el lugar por si hay pistas?

\- Ya, ¿Y la caja para qué?

Metí la cabeza en la caja y escribí una nota: Los dioses, Monte Olimpo, Piso 600, Edificio Empire State, Nueva York, Nueva York, Con deseos de felicidad, Percy Jackson.

\- Pensaran que eres impertinente - me dijo Grover.

Puse algunas monedas en la bolsa, hubo un sonido de caja registradora, la caja se elevó y desapareció con un pop.

\- Soy impertinente - le dije a Grover.

Annabeth simplemente me miró con cansancio.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - nos dijo y la seguimos.

Decidimos acampar en el bosque y Annabeth preguntó quién quería hacer la guardia esa noche.

\- Yo estoy algo cansado - les dije - usar ese mangekyō es un poco agotador al principio.

\- Entonces yo hago guardia - se ofreció Grover.

\- No - dijo Annabeth - yo lo haré.

\- No te preocupes Annabeth - dijo Grover - confía en mí.

\- Grover tiene razón - lo apoye.

Después de eso nos acostamos, pero recordé en lo que me había dicho Annabeth sobre el solsticio de invierno, el rayo había desaparecido en ese momento, Annabeth mencionó a Luke y a Clarisse.

" _Los dioses no pueden tomar un arma de otro dios_ " había dicho Quiron " _pero los semidioses si_ "

Pensé en el resentimiento que sentía Luke contra los dioses, ¿podría ser que Luke fuera el ladrón?, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, él me caía bien pero recordé que incluso mi padre había hecho muchas cosas malas por el deseo de venganza contra Konoha por tratarlo mal, quizás Luke también se había dejado llevar por esos sentimientos, y aún peor, él era hijo de Hermes, dios de los ladrones, eso me hacía sospechar más de él, recordé los zapatos alados que me había dado, ¿podría tratarse de una trampa?, no podía decirle nada a Annabeth de mis sospechas porque ella le tenía un gran cariño, me giré para verla, ella ya se había dormido, entonces me dirigí hacia Grover.

\- ¿Aun no duermes? - me preguntó.

\- Tengo algo que decirte - le dije.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Estoy sospechando que Luke es el ladrón - le dije.

\- Eso no es posible - me dijo sorprendido - él quiere mucho a los del campamento.

\- Lo sé - le dije - pero recuerda el resentimiento que tiene hacia los dioses, las personas pueden hacer muchas cosas cuando están segados por el odio.

\- En eso tienes razón - me dijo - después de que falló en una misión que le dieron de recuperar una de las manzanas doradas, él ya no volvió a ser el mismo.

\- Además él estuvo en el solsticio de invierno – dije - y él es bueno para robar.

\- Si él es el culpable...- dijo Grover con algo de furia.

\- La verdad no lo culpo - le dije - los dioses casi no saludan a sus hijos, pero tampoco es razón para hacer algo así, creo que sus intenciones son buenas, pero va en mal camino.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Grover - pero entonces los zapatos...

\- Podrían ser una trampa – dije - déjame verlos.

Grover se los quitó, los miré con el sharingan y vi un poco de chacra en el que no eran de zapato, estos eran diferentes, era muy tenue que podría no haberlo visto, se lo dije a Grover.

\- Quizás esté esperando para que se active en un momento adecuado - le dije.

\- ¿Pero en qué momento? - preguntó.

\- Tal vez... ¿cuándo lleguemos al inframundo? – dije - quieren hacer creer que Hades es el culpable creo yo.

\- Quizás - dijo él.

\- Tenlos puestos hasta que lleguemos allá - le dije - después, te los quitarás.

\- Eso haría sospechar a Annabeth – dijo - al menos que alguien más ocupara mi lugar.

\- Podría usar un clon de sombra – dije - y transformarlo en ti, ese clon se pondrá los zapatos y si llega a caer en alguna trampa, el clon solo desaparecerá.

\- Parece un buen plan - dijo Grover - entonces yo podría seguirlos de cerca.

\- Exactamente - le dije - pero creo que aún no debemos decirle nada a nadie y menos a Annabeth, además, quisiera que Luke recapacitara.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - contestó Grover - creo que hacemos un buen equipo.

\- See - miré hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Es triste cierto? - me preguntó.

\- ¿El que?

\- La contaminación – dijo - los mortales solo contaminan y contaminan la tierra, es por eso que los lugares salvajes ya están desapareciendo.

\- Pues si - le dije - ¿y qué es lo que buscas? - le pregunté - digo...quieres ser un buscador.

\- Al dios Pan – dijo - solo él puede salvar los lugares salvajes.

\- ¿Dónde se fue?

\- El desapareció hace años – contestó - pero los sátiros nunca nos rendimos, muchos han muerto en la búsqueda, pero yo quiero encontrarlo sin importar que.

\- Entonces estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás - le dije.

\- Gracias – contestó - ahora debes descansar - dijo.

Se puso a tocar su flauta una música relajante, me dormí inmediatamente


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo diez: Más monstruos

Soñé que estaba en un lugar oscuro y de pronto oí una voz, me di cuenta de que estaba en cerca de una fosa grande, la voz salía de ahí.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? - preguntó una voz que parecía muy antigua.

\- Esta bien señor- contestó otra voz que parecía de un adolescente- no sospechan nada.

Miré alrededor y pude distinguir una sobra, pero no veía quien era.

\- Entonces creen que Poseidón fue quien lo tomó - dijo la voz de la fosa.

\- Así es - contestó el otro.

El hijo de Posei...- se detuvo - pero si está aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó - entonces será mejor que me vaya.

Sentí la otra presencia retirarse.

\- Muy bien Perseus - dijo el de la fosa - si tanto quieres ver tu destino pues aquí lo tienes.

El lugar cambió y ahora me encontraba en lo que parecía una sala de tronos, supuse que sería el de Hades, un par de tronos se encontraban frente a mí y muchos guerreros de esqueleto se acercaron.

\- Salve Perseus - decían mientras me ponían una corona yo trataba de resistirme.

La voz antigua se río.

\- Ven Perseus - dijo - únete a mí.

\- ¡No me uniré a ti! - grité

\- ¡Percy despierta! - dijo uno de los esqueletos y luego otro y otro.

Sentí que alguien me sacudía, desperté y vi que era Annabeth la que me llamaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté levantándome.

\- Nada – respondió - has estado dormido mucho tiempo - me dijo y me lanzó una galleta para comer.

Vi a Grover con una caniche rosada.

\- ¿Dónde sacaron esa caniche? - pregunté.

\- Es una amiga - dijo Grover - salúdalo, su nombre es Gladiola.

\- ¿Es enserio? - pregunté, miré a Annabeth y tenía la cara seria.

\- Dile hola al caniche - me dijo - yo le dije hola también.

\- Esta bien- dije sin ánimos - hola...mmm...amigo caniche.

El caniche solo ladró.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con ella? - pregunté.

\- Hay un tren cerca de aquí - explicó Annabeth - pero necesitamos dinero.

\- Y es ahí donde nosotros devolvemos el caniche a su dueña y nos dan una recompensa - dijo Grover - me dijo que hay un anuncio sobre quien lo encontraba, el caniche no quiere volver a su casa, pero lo hará por nosotros.

\- ¿Quién te dijo sobre la recompensa? - pregunté.

\- El caniche - contestó Grover.

\- Grover puede comunicarse con los animales - dijo Annabeth.

\- ¿Y cómo sabe sobre la recompensa? - pregunté.

\- Por los símbolos, dhu - dijo Grover.

\- Claro, tonto de mi - conteste.

Fuimos a entregar a Gladiola y la recompensa solo nos alcanzó para comprar tickets hasta Denver, tuvimos que dormir en nuestros asientos y ahora Grover roncaba, eso me recordó a cuando conocí a Annabeth y le dije que seguramente ella roncaba después de haberme dicho que babeaba, sonreía al pensar que ella en verdad roncaba, pero no le iba a decir nada, al menos no por ahora.

\- ¿Y quién quiere tu ayuda? - preguntó Annabeth en ese momento.

\- ¿Perdón? - dije.

Estabas soñando y decías " _no te voy a ayudar_ " – explicó.

\- Ahh – contesté - en ese caso...

Le conté todo mi sueño y mis sospechas de que no era Hades el ladrón.

\- No lo sé – dijo al fin - podría ser Hades y podría tratar de tentarte para que salves a tu madre.

\- Supongo – dije - pero aún sospecho que no es él.

\- Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo - me dijo.

Pasamos tres días en el tren, estaba impresionado por todas las criaturas que podía ver a través de la ventana, la niebla sí que hacía un buen trabajo ocultando todo eso a los ojos de los mortales, ahora estábamos pasando por las colinas doradas sobre el río Mississipi y Grover estaba durmiendo, yo trataba de mantener mi perfil bajo, sonreí abiertamente, estaban muchos periódicos donde decían que había encontrado dos cómplices y tenía una foto mía del autobús donde tenía una mirada peligrosa, parecía estar sosteniendo un bat gracias a la niebla.

\- Algún día quiero hacer eso - dijo Annabeth estirándose para ver el arco de Gateway.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunté.

\- Quiero ser arquitecta - dijo.

La miré sorprendido, la verdad no me imaginaba a Annabeth sentada tan tranquila dibujando.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté.

\- ¿Acaso no crees que logré hacerlo? - preguntó.

\- No, creo que si podrás si eso es lo que tú quieres - respondí.

Sonreí al pensar en Annabeth tan tranquila con los ojos clavados en un papel, pero al parecer ella creyó que me burlaba de ella.

\- Mi madre quiere que sus hijos construyan – dijo - no que destruyan como cierto dios de los terremotos.

\- Yo no estaba riéndome de ti - dije - me parece bien que tengas un objetivo y para tu información, a veces, para que algo pueda construirse, algo debe ser destruido, ¿podríamos trabajar juntos? - pregunté- ya te dije que no quiero problemas.

Ella lo pensó.

\- Creo que si – dijo - como en la carreta.

\- Exacto – dije - Poseidón creo a los caballos y Atenea la carreta.

\- De acuerdo - dijo.

Después de eso anunciaron que haríamos una parada en Denver y Grover se despertó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

\- Pasa que vamos a turistear un poco - dijo Annabeth sonriendo y levantándose.

Grover y yo nos miramos, yo no quería ir ahí pero tampoco podíamos dejar sola a Annabeth, así que la seguimos, compramos unos pocos dulces y entramos al túnel, Annabeth iba explicando, pero no le puse atención, sentía que estábamos siendo observados.

\- Grover - le susurré - ¿hueles algo?

Él olfateó el aire.

\- Es difícil ya que estamos bajo tierra – contestó - normalmente estos lugares huelen a monstruos.

\- Genial – dije - oigan chicos - les dije a ambos - ¿cómo sabemos que nadie nos está observando desde las sombras?

Grover y Annabeth se miraron.

\- No lo sabemos - dijo Annabeth.

\- 2 veces genial - dije.

Seguimos andando y llegamos a un elevador.

" _No puede ser_ " pensé.

Yo odiaba los lugares serrados y altos, sentía que no me podía mover con facilidad, pero me controlé y entré, al entrar sentí algo raro y revisé el chacra de los que estábamos ahí metidos, sentí a dos que no eran normales, era la de una señora gorda que tenía a su perro chihuahua el cual ladró.

\- Tranquilo sonny - dijo la mujer - aún no es tiempo.

\- ¿Su perro se llama sonny? – pregunté.

La mujer sonrió.

\- No - respondió.

" _Lo llamó sonny pero dice que no es su nombre_ " pensé " _y es un monstruo, ellos dos los son_ "

Traté de recordar algunos monstruos de la mitología griega.

" _Le dijo sonny_ " seguí pensando " _sonny como...como...hijo...en inglés_ "

Me giré a ver a la señora, o mejor dicho monstruo, ella sonrió y yo también le sonreí y volví a mirar al frente, al parecer era su hijo, no le podía decir nada a mis amigos ya que eso alertaría a los monstruos y estábamos en un lugar cerrado, cuando al fin llegamos a la parte de arriba salimos todos, para desgracia mía era un lugar muy alto, Annabeth estaba encantada y se puso a decir las cosas que ella habría hecho y Grover no mostraba signos de detectar un monstruo, pensé debía entrenar más ese olfato suyo, yo estaba alerta a la señora con el chihuahua y quería salirme ya de ahí, cuando al fin el guardia anunció que ya era hora de bajar guie rápidamente a mis dos amigos al elevador y los metí, desafortunadamente ya no cabía yo y tenía que esperar.

\- Entonces nos quedamos contigo - dijo Annabeth.

\- No, ya está bien – dije - eso solo confundiría más.

El elevador bajo y yo me quedé solo con el guardia, la señora con el chihuahua y una familia compuesta por un padre, una madre, un hijo y una hija, miré a la señora del chihuahua y le sonreí, ella también lo hizo y logré ver su lengua bífida oscilando entre sus dientes, el chihuahua comenzó a ladrar y esta vez más fuerte.

\- Sonny, tranquilo - dijo la señora, pero el chihuahua siguió ladrando - está bien, son - dijo la señora - si tú lo quieres.

Él perro saltó al suelo y comenzó a crecer mucho, bastante, tenía tres cabezas, una de cabra, otra de león y otra de serpiente que era su cola, era la quimera, en su collar pude leer que decía que quien lo encontrara llamara al tártaro.

\- Ahí dice que llamar al tártaro – dije - creo que mejor te enviaré allá.

Me giré hacia la señora.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - pregunté.

Ella sonrió.

\- Yo soy equidna - me dijo - veo que no estas sorprendido.

\- ¿Equidna? – pregunté - ¿acaso eso no es el nombre de un oso hormiguero?

Ella gruñó molesta.

\- Odio que le hayan puesto mi nombre a un animal - dijo enojada - ¿y por qué no estas asustado?

\- Ya sabía que eran monstruos - dije sonriendo - solo estaba esperando la hora en que se revelaran.

Los mortales se arrinconaron a un lado, yo me destapé el sharingan, miré a la señora, ella veía a través de la niebla.

\- Los voy a tener que poner a dormir - les dije.

Los miré con el sharingan, pero la señora se tapó los ojos y miró a otro lado y solo quedó ella, estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo con la señora pero Equidna me gritó.

\- No nos ignores.

Acto seguido comenzó a cambiar, su piel se volvió verde y se convirtió en monstruo.

\- Zeus quiere tu destrucción - dijo.

\- ¡Tío! - grité- ¡estoy tratando de recuperar tu rayo y no podré hacerlo si me matas!

Un relámpago sonó a lo lejos, Quimera vino hacía mí, yo saqué mi espada, logré esquivarlo y traté de herirlo, pero su piel era muy dura, me mandó una llamarada de fuego, logré esquivarlo a tiempo y vi que había hecho un hueco en el piso donde se veía el río Mississipi, miré alrededor, no podía permitir que los mortales salieran heridos.

\- Interesante ojo - dijo Equidna - ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

\- ¿Eso importa? – dije - ¡estilo de viento! - me dirigí a Equidna - ¡jutsu viento cortante!

Eso lo tomó desprevenida y fue lanzada lejos, pero Quimera apareció detrás de mí y también me mandó lejos, me levanté despacio, mi ropa estaba humeando, Equidna solo se rio de mí, cogí mi espada.

" _Si pudiera paralizarla un poco con un genjutsu_ " pensé " _tendría oportunidad para atacar en su cuello_ "

Decidí ponerlo a prueba, lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué lentamente a él.

\- ¡No lo mires a los ojos! - gritó Equidna.

Demasiado tarde, metí a la Quimera en un genjutsu, pero no iba a durar mucho ahí, corrí hacia su cuello y traté arrancarle el collar, utilicé de nuevo el estilo de viento esperando que funcionara y lo hizo, Quimera aulló ya libre del genjutsu, su collar estaba tirado, se aventó hacía mí, pero logre meter mi espada a tiempo en su cuello, se deshizo en polvo.

\- ¡No!, mi hijo - gritó Equidna - ¡la pagarás Perseus Jackson!

Miré el hoyo que había creado Quimera, podría saltar para librarme de Equidna y así dejar en paz a los mortales, además, sentía el chacra de otro que estaban subiendo, sabía que era peligro, pero no me quedaba opción.

" _Hora de probar mi línea de sangre_ " pensé

\- Lo siendo Equidna – dije - pero me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

\- ¡Que me tengo que ir! - grité mientras corría hacia el hoyo y saltaba.

Mi único pensamiento al caer era: " _Ahhhhh_ ", pero no podía gritar, corría el riesgo de morderme la lengua, el viento frío golpeaba en mi cara, tenía cerrado los ojos, fueron muchos pisos los que caí hasta que al fin toqué el agua del Mississipi, entré el río, abrí los ojos y miré al rededor, traté de contener la respiración, en el río había mucha basura, vi a mi espada flotando entre el agua, fui a recogerlo y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba respirando.

" _¿Qué?_ " pesé asombrado " _¿puedo respirar bajo el agua?_ "

Agarré una de las basuras que estaba ahí y estaba seco, tomé un encendedor y la prendí, después toqué mi ropa, estaba seco.

" _Esto es genial_ " pensé, mientras me tapaba el sharingan.

De pronto oí una voz, era agradable y vi a una mujer bajo el agua, cerca de mí, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté.

\- Solo una sirviente de tu padre – contestó - soy una nereida.

\- ¿Mi padre te envía? - pregunté.

\- Tiene un mensaje para ti - dijo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no viene él mismo? - pregunté.

El agua se volvió fría al rededor y entonces noté que estaba hablando bajo el agua.

\- No hagas enfadar a tu padre - dijo la nereida - nosotras siempre te hemos observado, eres el primer hijo de Poseidón después de tantos años y si le importas a tu padre si es lo que quieres saber.

Recordé cuando estaba en la playa Montauk de niño y las caras que veía en el agua.

\- ¿Eso cuenta como acoso? - pregunté.

Ella solo se rio.

\- No me queda mucho tiempo – dijo - mi poder aquí es muy poco, tienes que ir a la playa Santa Mónica y no confíes en los regalos...

No pudo terminar, su voz se fue.

Recordé el regalo de Luke.

\- Si te refieres al regalo – dije - ya lo sé.

Ella sonrió y desapareció, salí del río, una niña me vio y me señalo.

\- Mamá – dijo - ese chico ha salido del río.

\- Si, mi niña - respondió su madre sin hacerle caso, estaba viendo lo que había pasado en el arco.

Había muchos policías en el lugar, salía humo del arco, vi que sacaban a la mortal que veía a través de la niebla en una camilla, estaba diciendo todo lo que había sucedido, pero obviamente no le creyeron nada, cuando me vio me señaló.

\- Ese chico – dijo - ese chico de ahí lucho contra esa cosa.

No bajé mi mirada.

\- Esta bien señora, está bien - decían los policías.

Yo decidí usar por última vez en este día mi sharingan y miré a la señora para tratar de hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado, inmediatamente ella se quedó dormida, no tardé en encontrar a Grover y a Annabeth.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Annabeth - no podemos dejarte ni cinco minutos solo, porque entonces ocasionas problemas.

\- Lo sé – dije - pero no pasó nada.

\- Percy saltaste trecientos pisos - dijo Grover - ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Me asombré al darme cuenta de que era verdad, de pronto un mortal me sacó una foto, Grover y Annabeth se dieron cuenta también.

\- Tenemos que sacarte de aquí - dijo Annabeth.

\- Esta bien - dije yo - pero ya sé dónde tenemos que ir.

\- ¿En dónde? - preguntó Grover.

\- A santa Mónica – dije - al parecer mi padre envió un mensaje.

\- Entonces iremos allá - respondió Annabeth y nos retiramos.

Por suerte pudimos alcanzar el tren antes de que se fuera, a la mañana siguiente llegamos a Denver y nos bajamos.

\- Debemos contactar con Quirón - dijo Annabeth.

Nos dirigimos a un lavado de autos donde decía _hágalo usted mismo_ , Grover agarró la manguera e hizo salir agua.

\- ¿Mensajería instantánea? - pregunté.

\- Mensajería Iris - respondió Grover.

Se formó un arco iris.

\- Oh, Iris, diosa del arco iris, acepta mi ofrenda - dijo Annabeth.

Arrogó una dracma el cuál atravesó el arco iris, inmediatamente después se empezó a formar una neblina.

\- Quirón, en el campamento mestizo - dijo de nuevo Annabeth.

En la niebla se comenzó a formar una imagen, era cera de la casa grande y un tipo estaba de espaldas a nosotros, lo reconocí era Luke.

\- ¡Luke! - grité.

Él se giró hacia nosotros sorprendido.

\- Hey Percy – dijo - ¿cómo han estado?

Annabeth se puso algo nerviosa, de pronto llegó un camión con una música muy alta.

\- Hasta ahora todo bien – dije - estamos en Denver.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Luke.

\- Será mejor ir a callar a ese tipo - dijo Annabeth - vamos Grover.

\- Pero...- quiso protestar Grover, pero fue jalado por Annabeth.

\- ¿Qué pasa allá? - preguntó Luke.

\- Música alta – respondí - Grover y Annabeth se harán cargo.

Recibí la manguera de Grover.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado ahí? – pregunté - ¿dónde está Quirón?

\- Tuvo que ir a calmar a unos campistas - dijo Luke, en ese instante la música paró - ya se corrió el rumor sombre Zeus y tu padre, los de la cabina seis defienden a Zeus, los de Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón.

\- Que mal – dije - así los campistas terminarán peleándose.

\- Lo sé - dijo Luke.

\- Luke, ¿tú trataras de poner orden verdad? - pregunté, ya tenía la sospecha de quién había corrido ese rumor - no dejes que los campistas peleen.

\- Por supuesto - dijo serio Luke - ¿te han servido mi regalo?

\- Por supuesto - contesté sonriendo - nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, al propósito, ¿tú en verdad crees que Hades robó el rayo?

\- Eso creo - contestó él - para expandir su territorio y gobernar sobre los otros dioses.

\- De acuerdo – dije - recuperaremos el rayo sea como sea.

El tiempo se acababa y la neblina poco a poco se iba disipando.

\- ¡Cuídense allá en Denver! - gritó Luke.

Desapareció y se fue, Grover y Annabeth se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Luke? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- Los campistas se dividen en bandos - contesté, miré a Grover - al parecer alguien corrió el rumor.

Grover entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Como sea – dije - ahora debemos comer, yo tengo hambre.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso y nos pusimos a buscar un buen lugar para comer algo.

 _Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo once: Unas cuantas distracciones

Después de esos sucesos fuimos a una cafetería para comer algo, todos estábamos hambrientos y parecíamos vagabundos, pedimos que nos atendiera la mesera.

\- ¿Tienen con qué pagar? - nos preguntó.

Los tres nos miramos, pero antes de que pidiéramos contestar algo pareció cambiar en el aire y se escuchó como una moto aparcaba, un hombre bajó y se dirigió a nosotros, tenía muchas cicatrices y su chacra parecía ser la de un dios, me recordaba a alguien, a Clarisse, se sentó con nosotros.

\- Yo invito - dijo a la mesera - pidan lo que quieran.

Annabeth y Grover estaban algo nerviosos, lo que supuse que si era un dios, como lo había sospechado, ordenamos hamburguesas y nos lo trajeron.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe su visita, honorable dios? - pregunte yo.

Annabeth y Grover me miraron sorprendidos, yo los ignoré.

\- ¿Acaso solo se compadeció de nosotros y nos invitó como muestra de su grandeza?

El dios se rio.

\- Bueno, ustedes parecen unos vagabundos - respondió mirándome - cualquier mortal querría alejarse de ustedes.

\- Eso creo - respondí yo.

\- Mmm...¿y a que vino? - intervino Annabeth - señor Ares, dios de la guerra.

Era algo difícil no ver que sería el dios de la guerra con todos esas cicatrices por lo que no me sorprendió.

\- Veo que tienes prisa, chica - dijo el dios - bueno, entonces les diré, estaba con mi novia en un parque, pero nos molestaron y tuvimos que salir de ahí.

\- Su novia es Afrodita - dije recordando las historias que me contaba mi madre.

\- Así es - respondió el dios - ¿pero note han dicho que no debes andar diciendo los nombres, así como si nada?

\- Tiene razón - dije - disculpa.

\- Como decía - siguió - desafortunadamente olvidé mi escudo y lo dejé allá.

\- ¿Su escudo? - preguntó Grover.

\- Así es.

\- Que mal - contestó él - ¿y qué quiere que nosotros hagamos?

\- Que lo vayan a recuperar - nos dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿No puede hacerlo usted mismo? - pregunté - usted, oh, gran dios de la guerra, ¿qué somos nosotros a comparación de alguien tan poderoso como usted?

El dios de la guerra solo sonrió, pero note algo de nerviosismo en él.

\- Gracias chico - me dijo - pero este tipo de cosas son para semidioses como ustedes, además, es una oportunidad para demostrar su valentía.

\- Gracias - dije rodando los ojos - estamos ansiosos por demostrar nuestra valentía en misiones súper peligrosos con altas probabilidades de morir.

\- De nada - respondió.

Quería decirle que fuera él mismo a recoger su escudo, pero recordé que mi padre Orochimaru una vez me dijo que es mejor tener a la gente de tu lado que tenerlos en tu contra, además, supuse que ya que nos había invitado no teníamos de otra, suspiré.

\- De acuerdo - dije - ¿en dónde está?

Annabeth y Grover me miraron sorprendidos.

\- Pero no tenemos tiempo - dijo Annabeth - y ya tenemos una misión.

\- Calmada, hija de Atenea - le dijo Ares - Perseus es su líder en esta misión.

\- Tiene razón - le dije.

Annabeth me miró con una mirada fulminante y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eres alguien listo - me dijo el dios - es increíble que seas hijo del barba percebe.

\- ¿Barba percebe? - pregunté.

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

La mesera cobró la cuenta y Ares sacó unas dracmas, ella lo miro.

\- ¿Algún problema? - pregunto Ares acariciando la hoja de su cuchilla.

La mesera simplemente se retiró.

\- Eso no estuvo bien - le dije.

\- Como sea - respondió - ¿estás listo querido primo?

\- Supongo - dije.

\- Genial - dijo - vayan al parque acuático, al oeste de Delancy.

Después de eso solo cerré un momento los ojos, pero cuando los abrí el dios ya no estaba.

\- Bueno, supongo que debemos irnos - les dije a mis compañeros.

Salimos de la cafetería.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudar a Ares? - preguntó Annabeth molesta.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No es como si tuviéramos opción - le dije - creo que es mejor terminar lo más pronto posible con esto para seguir con nuestra búsqueda, es mejor no buscar problemas.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Annabeth.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque, a juzgar por el cartel supuse que se llamaba Waterland, solo que ahora al cartel le faltaban algunas letras.

Entramos cruzando el alambre que lo rodeaba y encontramos de paso algo de ropa, después de cambiarnos nos pusimos a buscar.

\- ¿En dónde estará ese escudo? - pregunté - seguramente en un lugar apartado donde una pareja pueda disfrutar un tiempo a solas.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con el túnel del amor.

\- Ahí esta - dijo Annabeth señalándolo.

\- Genial - dije - solo hay que bajar, Grover haces guardia aquí por si lo necesitamos, Annabeth y yo bajaremos.

\- ¿Que? - exclamó Annabeth.

La miré, estaba algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Quieres que baje al túnel del amor contigo? - me preguntó.

Sonreí al saber lo que pensaba.

\- No te emociones - le dije - que solo es para ir por un escudo.

\- Ja, ya quisieras - me dijo.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y me bajé.

\- Si no quieres venir, está bien - le dije.

Después de eso Annabeth también bajo y nos subimos en el bote, destapé mi sharingan para ver, pude ver como el escudo estaba rodeado por unos cables muy delgados.

\- Hay una trampa - le dije a Annabeth - ¿de quién será?

Ella me miro raro.

\- Supongo que de alguien que no le gusta que ellos dos estén juntos - respondió - como el esposo.

Recordé a Hefesto.

\- Ahh, tienes razón - dije.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sacamos de aquí? - preguntó.

\- Podríamos simplemente tomarlo - le dije.

\- ¿Y la trampa?

\- Se activaría.

\- Entonces no vamos a hacer eso.

\- Yo ya quiero salir de aquí - le dije - y tengo curiosidad sobre qué tipo de trampa sea.

\- Pero Percy, eso no...

No la dejé terminar cuando agarré el escudo, inmediatamente después de eso salieron todos esos hilos dirigiéndose a las estatuas de cupido que estaban alrededor, iban a encerrarnos.

\- ¿Contento? - preguntó Annabeth.

Pequeñas arañas metálicas comenzaron a salir, en cuanto Annabeth se dio cuenta se paralizo de miedo, recordé el mito de aracne.

\- Supongo que le tienes miedo a las arañas - dije suponiendo que al igual que medusa querían tomar venganza, me pregunté si la diosa Atenea no había pensado en las conciencias al transformar a esas mortales en monstruos, cámaras salieron de las estatuas y una voz empezó a sonar, dijo que íbamos a aparecer en vivo en el olimpo.

\- ¡Grover necesito agua, ve al panel de control! - grité.

Él me hizo caso, pero no encontraba como hacer salir el agua.

\- Bueno, ya que - dije mientras Annabeth gritaba por las arañas.

Hice las posiciones de manos que correspondían y me concentré en traer el agua, esto era algo fácil para mí con las posiciones de manos y mis poderes como semidiós, llamé al agua y al final pudo salir, el túnel se llenó y el bote se pudo mover, Annabeth seguía gritando y opte ponerla a dormir, la miré con mi sharingan y callo dormida, las cámaras comenzaron a grabar.

\- Genial - dije - lo que faltaba.

Sentí que podía mover el bote y así lo hice, la dirigí para sacarnos de ahí, nos metimos dentro del túnel para evitar que nos vieran, después de un rato salimos del túnel y nos acercábamos a las puertas y supuse que necesitaríamos saltar, pero Annabeth estaba dormida, no tenía tiempo, tomé el escudo y cargué a Annabeth.

\- ¡Grover voy a saltar! - le dije - ayúdame cuando este arriba.

Él asintió y yo me concentré en el agua, salté e hice que me elevara, después tomé otro impulso sobre el agua y salté sobre la puerta, Grover voló y me ayudó con Annabeth y caímos sobre la hierba, aún estaba grabando y ahora nos enfocaban, así que me levanté despacio.

\- Eso fue todo, querido público - dije - muchas gracias por su sintonía.

Las estatuas volvieron a su lugar y nosotros salimos de ahí, no sin antes despertar a Annabeth, estaba enojada conmigo, le dije que no lo volvería a hacer, cuando volvimos con Ares le devolví su escudo.

\- Aquí lo tienes - le dije - no sabía que les temías a unas estatuas de cupido.

Él solo nos sonrió arrogante.

\- Lo hicieron bien chavales - nos dijo - y para que veas que no soy malagradecido les preparé un viaje al oeste.

Nos señaló un camión que decía llevar animales, la puerta se abrió.

\- Y también te diré algo que quieres saber - me dijo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- Tu madre no está muerta - respondió.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté de nuevo confundido.

\- Desapareció en una luz dorada, ¿cierto? - preguntó.

Yo asentí, vi como la mesera se asomaba y tomaba una foto, supuse que en las noticias no dirían nada favorable conmigo.

\- Solo la tomaron como rehén - me dijo Ares subiéndose a la moto - aún la puedes salvar.

Esa noticia me lleno de energía y esperanza, dirigí a mis amigos hacia el camión.

Dentro estaba muy apestoso, en serio, parecía la caja de arena más grande del mundo, dentro se encontraban un león albino que tenía delante un saco de nabos, una cebra que tenía chicles pegados por su cuerpo y un antílope que tenía en uno de sus cuernos un globo amarrado, delante de ellos estaban una bandeja de carne picados, los tres animales estaban en mal estado.

\- ¿Es enserio? - preguntó Grover contrariado.

Escuché que alguien se acercaba al camión.

\- Creo que el camión va a arrancar - les dije y nos sentamos.

\- Debemos sacarlos de las jaulas - dijo Grover - deben ser liberados.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - lo apoyó Annabeth.

Miré a nuestros tres acompañantes, supuse que para el león nosotros éramos más ricos que los nabos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea - les dije - no hasta que paremos y salgamos, por ahora solo podemos ayudarlos un poco.

Encontré agua dentro del camión y llene sus cuencos, después, use a Anaklusmos para cambiarles sus comidas, Grover y Annabeth le cortaron el globo al antílope, queríamos quitarle los chicles también a la cebra, pero decidimos que no era buena idea por las sacudidas que daba el camión, después de eso, todos nos sentamos, Annabeth sacó unos oreos y yo le pedí uno también.

\- Está bien - me dijo malhumorada - pero no se te ocurra volver a ponerme en una ilusión.

\- Ahh, lo siento - le dije - es solo que estabas un poco fuera de control y teníamos que salir de ahí.

Ella solo suspiró.

\- Lo sé - me dijo - perdón por eso, es que, las arañas me asustan.

\- Supongo que por lo de aracne - le dije.

\- Así es, es por eso - me respondió - si uno de ellos nos encuentra, nos llevará a las profundidades del tártaro.

\- Que mal - le dije.

Ella acarició el anillo de su collar.

\- ¿Es de tu padre? - pregunté.

\- Si - respondió.

\- Y...¿piensas hablar con él? - volví a preguntar.

Volvió a suspirar.

\- Creó que si - respondió - quizás podamos arreglar las cosas.

\- Seguro que si - le dije sonriendo - ¿y desde cuando saliste de casa?

\- Desde que tenía siete años - respondió.

\- Y te encontraste con Thalía, Luke y Grover - dije sin querer.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

\- Poderes de Apolo - respondí rápidamente.

\- Ahh - dijo - pues sí, me encontré con Thalía y Luke, después nos encontramos con Grover.

\- Ese pino es de tu primer año, ¿cierto? - pregunté.

\- Cuando Thalía fue convertida - respondió.

\- Beeeee, fue mi culpa - dijo Grover - debí de llevarlos todos a salvo.

\- No lo es - dijo Annabeth - tú hiciste tu trabajo.

\- Soy un sátiro torpe que se encontró con los dos semidioses más fuertes - siguió - soy un fracaso, tal como lo dijo el consejo de sabios ungulados, me dijeron que solo debía asegurarme de Thalía y de nadie más.

\- Claro que no - respondió Annabeth - tú eres el sátiro más valiente que he conocido y con el corazón más bondadoso, ¿cierto Percy?

Aparté mi pie antes de que me pisara.

\- Cierto, salvaste a Luke y a Annabeth - dije, luego lo miré severamente - no puedes cambiar las cosas Grover - le dije - ahora ya eres alguien mejor que aquel entonces, con una mejor experiencia, te he dicho que no debes decir esas cosas, ahora solo preocuparte por hacer alguien mejor de ti mismo.

Grover estaba templando un poco pero después se le paso.

\- Tienes razón - me dijo - tengo que mejorar por mí mismo.

Después de esa conversión todos nos quedamos dormidos, desgraciadamente tuve un sueño, estaba en un salón para hacer un examen y tenía un chaleco de fuerza, a mi lado, estaba una chica, vestida y peinada al estilo punk, ella forcejeaba y después me miró.

\- Pues alguien debe salir de aquí, ¿no, sesos de alga?

" _Tiene razón_ " pensé " _voy a volver a esa cueva y le diré a ese tipo lo que pienso_ "

Poco a poco comencé a liberarme y me encontré de nuevo en aquella cueva.

\- Usted hace un buen honor a su nombre, el retorcido, pero ¿no habría sido posible que yo se lo trajera? - preguntó alguien, al parecer de nuevo estaba acompañado.

La presencia oscura se rio.

\- Tú no podrías - respondió - ya me has fallado muchas veces.

\- Pero...

\- Aguarda, él está aquí de nuevo - dijo la presencia.

\- Entonces me voy - dijo el sirviente.

El lugar cambió de nuevo, ahora estaba de nuevo en la sala de tronos de Hades, los muertos se me acercaron y decían: Percy, Percy, despierta.

Me desperté de un sobresalto, descubrí que Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

\- El camión se ha detenido - respondió - escóndete.

Ella simplemente se puso su gorra de invisibilidad, Grover y yo tuvimos que acomodarnos detrás de los sacos de nabos, uno de los señores abrió la puerta y les aventó unos nabos a la centra y al antílope.

\- ¿Tienen calor? - le preguntó al león y le aventó un chorro de agua, eso me hizo enojar - pronto nos vamos a deshacer de ustedes.

\- _Ayúdeme señor_ \- escuché una voz en mi cabeza y descubrí que era la cebra - _por favor_ señor.

Estaba algo sorprendido y después se oyó como tocaban la puerta.

\- ¡Que quieres! - gritó el señor creyendo que era su compañero.

Sentía el chacra de Annabeth y no fue difícil para mí comprender su plan, los ruidos siguieron y al final el señor tuvo que salir.

\- Debemos liberarlos - nos dijo Grover - el león dijo que planean algo horrible para ellos.

Al parecer podía oír hablar a las cebras, pero no a los leones, recordé que Poseidon había creado a los caballos y supe que era por eso, los tres abrimos las jaulas y Grover les dio una especie de bendición, le dije a Grover que porque no nos lo ponía también a nosotros y respondió que porque nada más era para los animales, para que encontraran un buen lugar.

Los mortales quedaron más que asombrados cuando vieron salir a nuestros tres acompañantes, corrieron tras ellos y los policías les preguntaron si tenían permiso para eso.

\- No sabía que para soltar animales se necesitara de permisos - dije yo.

\- Debemos irnos - nos dijo Annabeth y todos nos salimos de aquel lugar.

Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en las Vegas, andamos por las calles sin rumbo hasta que nos topamos con un gran edificio que decía _Hotel y casino Lotus_ , en la entrada se encontraba un portero que nos invitó a entrar.

\- No lo creo - le dije - no tenemos dinero.

\- No se preocupen por eso - nos dijo - está muy claro que ustedes necesitan algo de ayuda, no tendrán que pagar nada.

Eso se me hizo algo muy raro, sentí su chacra y no era alguien normal.

\- Adelante, pasen - nos dijo empujándonos.

Dentro todo era diversión, muchos juegos y pasatiempos, el portero nos dio unas tarjetas.

\- Vayan a su habitación - nos dijo - esta es su tarjeta, pueden hacer todo lo que quieran.

\- Ya le dije que no tenemos dinero - repetí.

\- Todo esta pagado - contestó él - no se preocupen.

Los tres nos miramos y nos dirigimos a la habitación que nos había indicado, todo estaba bien ahí, una televisión, cuartos, baños, Grover y Annabeth se metieron a bañar y yo la verdad estaba algo asqueroso también así que decidí bañarte también, al salir, mis amigos ya estaban en la sala, todo estaba muy cómodo en ese lugar lo cual, era muy sospechoso, me acerqué a Annabeth que estaba viendo la televisión, al parecer era un programa de National Geographic.

\- Con todos los programas que hay - le dije - ¿escoges National Geographic?

\- Salen programas interesantes - respondió.

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado - le dije sentándome a su lado - ¿no crees que esto es muy raro y que podría ser una trampa?

Ella me miró.

\- Tal vez lo sea - me dijo - pero no puedes negar que esto es muy increíble.

\- Annabeth no descartes que puede ser una trampa - le dije - estate alerta.

\- De acuerdo - me dijo.

\- Oigan chicos - nos llamó Grover - tenemos estas tarjetas, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos?

\- No creo que...

\- ¡Es una muy buena idea! - gritó Annabeth y salieron.

\- Genial - dije - y se supone que soy el líder.

No tuve más opción que seguirlos, ambos comenzaron a jugar lo que querían, yo estaba alerta y los porteros lo sabían por lo que me vigilaban, tuve que tomar también un juego, era uno de pistolas y disparan, no lo hacía mal, traté de no distraerme mucho y me di cuenta de que era casi hipnotizante, quisieras quedarte ahí por siempre, lo cual no era bueno, así estuve por lo que pareció un buen rato y me encontré con un niño.

\- Hola, soy Nico di Angelo - me dijo.

\- Hola yo soy Percy - le dije.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - preguntó.

\- Mmmm, no lo creo - contesté - tengo que buscar unos amigos míos para entregarles algo.

\- Que mal - me dijo - bueno, adiós.

De pronto volví a tener una visión, esta vez estaba un tipo al cual reconocí como un dios, veía a una niña y un niño que eran sido llevados a este lugar, supe que no debía intervenir en ellos, busqué a Grover y a Annabeth y pude escuchar por ahí como alguien decía, _como enrolla_ , me giré a verlo, no sabía que aún se usaban esos tipos de expresión, de pronto pude ver como muchas de las personas iban vestidos de manera diferente, como de décadas pasadas, me di cuenta de que hasta yo me había distraído, ante esto me puse a preguntar la fecha.

\- No lo sé - me dijo uno - creo que en 1988.

" _¿1988?_ " pensé " _eso es imposible_ "

Pregunté un par de veces más y eran fechas distintas, me puse a buscar a mis amigos lo más rápido que pude y una idea me llenó de terror, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nosotros entramos?, por suerte no había olvidado casi nada, era Percy Jackson, debía rescatar a mi madre Sally Jackson, tenía una misión y recientemente había tenido un sueño y tenía algo importante pero no lo recordaba, encontré a Annabeth estaba jugando a _Construya su ciudad_.

\- Annabeth, debemos irnos - le dije.

No me hizo caso, le agarré las manos.

\- Annabeth tenemos una misión - insistí - tenemos que irnos.

\- Cálmate Percy - me dijo - aún hay tiempo, diviértete.

Le agarré la cabeza.

\- Arañas - le dije - peludas y grandes arañas.

Ella gritó y al fin pudo volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé - respondí - pero debemos encontrar a Grover.

Nos pusimos a buscarlo y lo encontramos jugando a cazando al cazador, lo llamamos y nos apuntó con su pistola como si aún estuviera en el juego.

\- Cálmate, hombre - le dije - tenemos que irnos.

Lo hicimos entrar en razón y nos dispusimos a salir de ahí, cada vez que dábamos más pasos hacia la salida el ruido de los juegos y el olor de la comida parecía intensificarse, salimos corriendo de ahí y cuando estuvimos seguros paramos a respirar en un quiosco, afuera estaba nublado, tomé un periódico para ver la fecha, afortunadamente estábamos en el mismo año pero, desafortunadamente estábamos el 20 de Junio, en un día sería el solsticio de verano, solo teníamos un día para cumplir con la misión.

POV. Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru sama- me llamó Kabuto- aquí está lo que me pidió.

Me entregó un sobre con la información de Sasuke kun, lo leí y sonreí.

-Bien hecho Kabuto - le dije - hora de armar mi plan.

 _Continuará..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo doce: Nos acercamos al inframundo.

Al saber la fecha en que estábamos no esperamos más para comenzar a correr, me di cuenta de que teníamos mochilas ahora.

—¿Y estas mochilas? —pregunté.

Ellos también se dieron cuenta en ese instante, de pronto escuché una voz.

—Son una recompensa, chaval —dijo.

No había nadie, pero supuse que era de Ares, se los hice saber a mis amigos y nos pusimos a buscar un taxi para que nos llevara a Santa Mónica, afortunadamente Annabeth pudo detener a uno.

—¿A dónde quieren ir? —nos preguntó el taxista.

—A Los Angeles —respondió Annabeth.

—Eso les costara caro —nos dijo —¿tienen con qué pagar?

Ella buscó en su chaqueta.

—Sí, aquí está —le dijo dándole su tarjeta del casino Lotus —si quiere puede probarla.

El conductor la recibió y probó, las luces comenzaron a brillar y en la pequeña pantalla apareció un signo de infinito, yo estaba sorprendido al igual que los otros tres, el chofer se giró hacia nosotros.

—Como digan, altezas —nos dijo.

Annabeth se sentó recta.

—Sí que te gusta lo de alteza —le dije bajito.

—Ya —respondió.

En el camino les dije a mis amigos del sueño que había tenido.

—El sirviente lo llamó con una clase de apodo —le dije.

—¿El silencioso? —preguntó Annabeth.

—No, no era eso —le dije —pero tengo un presentimiento de que no era Hades.

—¿Pero entonces quién? —preguntó Grover.

—Hades tiene muchos motivos para querer derrocar a sus hermanos —dijo Annabeth.

—Quizás —contesté —pero no lo sé.

—Hades dijo que el sirviente había fallado, ¿cierto? —preguntó Annabeth, yo asentí —quizás por eso es por lo que las furias estaban buscando el rayo con nosotros, porque creyeron que ya lo habíamos recuperado.

—¿Pero entonces por qué estaría viajando para ir al inframundo? —pregunté.

—Para chantajear a Hades —respondió Grover —para que te devuelva a tu madre.

Silbé.

—Ese es un buen plan —dije, mis amigos solo me miraron —pero yo serían incapaz de hacer algo así —les dije rápidamente.

—Esperemos que no lo hagas —dijo Annabeth —además, tiene que ser Hades, tiene mucho rencor y todo encaja con él.

Me di cuenta de que Annabeth estaba un poco pálida, me pregunté si se había creido lo del chantaje, era eso o, que se hacía una idea de quién más podría ser.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —le pregunté.

—No, yo creo que fue Hades.

—¿Y si estamos culpando injustamente? —pregunté.

—No lo creo —dijo Annabeth —como dije, todo encaja.

—Si tú lo dices —contesté.

Era muy obvio que la otra posibilidad de Annabeth era algo que le atemorizaba que prefería culpar a Hades, pero ¿quién sería?

"P _iensa Percy, piensa_ " me dije a mi mismo.

El dios que mandaba ahí era Hades, supuse que también se encontraba ahí Tánatos, mis sueños habían sido de una fosa, ¿a quién habían echado en una fosa?, recordé la pintura de Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿acaso era él?, de pronto recordé el apodo, era _el retorcido_ , decidí no decirles nada a mis amigos, capaz que se asustaran.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la playa, el agua estaba algo sucia y sí que sentía que estaba en un lugar distinto.

—Debemos buscar que es lo que vamos a hacer —nos dijo Annabeth.

Yo simplemente caminé hacia el mar sin detenerme, aún no comprendía como es que podía ser hijo de alguien muy poderoso.

—Percy no lo hagas —me dijo Annabeth —¡el agua está sucia!

Yo no la escuché y el agua ya llegaba a mi cintura.

—¡Percy! —volvió a gritar.

Yo me sumergí en el agua y por suerte, no me pasó nada, seguí sumergiéndome hasta abajo, estaba mirando al rededor cuando de pronto sentí que algo estaba cerca de mis piernas, miré hacia abajo, estuve a punto de saltar cien metros hasta arriba al ver que era un tiburón mako, estaba sorprendido, lo curioso era que no parecía querer hacerme daño, supuse que era por ser hijo de Poseidón, se acercó a mi e intentó hacerme saber que lo agarrara, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como esto, pero me sujeté a él, me llevó por el mar, debajo de nosotros habían muchos bancos de peces y no tardamos mucho para parar, me solté de él.

—Percy —me llamó alguien.

Parecía ser la misma voz que de la nereida del rio Mississippi, me volteé y ella poco a poco comenzó a aparecer montada en un caballito de mar, en cuanto se bajó, el tiburón el caballito de mar comenzaron a jugar juntos.

—Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí —me dijo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tenía que decirme? —le pregunté —creo que nos hemos distraído un poco.

—Ya veo —me dijo —tu padre sabe que van a bajar hasta el inframundo y me encargó que te diera esto, solo tienen que aplastarlos y podrán salir de ahí.

Me enseñó tres perlas preciosas que tenía en la mano.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté.

—Les servirán para salir del inframundo —respondió —tómalos.

—Genial —dije —¿y cuál es el precio?

— ¿Precio?

—Creo que nada es gratis, ¿o sí? —le dije alzando la ceja.

—Tienes razón —respondió —tendrás que esperar para saber.

— ¿No me lo podrías decir ahora mismo? —le pregunté.

—No puedo hacer eso —me dijo —pero creo que usted sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto —respondió sonriendo —ten confianza en ti y estoy segura de tu padre está orgulloso de ti.

—Mi padre...

Tardé un poco en entender que se refería a Poseidón, digo...en estos días yo consideraba más al señor Orochimaru como mi padre, pero me propuse a tratar de acostumbrarme a que el dios Poseidón también lo fuera.

—Supongo —dije algo inseguro.

—Me tengo que ir —me dijo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, se subió al caballito de mar y se fue, después de eso yo también me subí de nuevo al tiburón mako y me llevó de regreso.

—Gracias chico —le dije.

El asintió y se fue, yo nadé haca la superficie y me acerqué a mis amigos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Me dieron estas tres perlas —contesté —me dijeron que nos iba a servir para salir del inframundo.

—Guau —dijo Grover.

Annabeth los miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y cuál es el precio? —preguntó.

—Lo mismo pregunté —le dije —pero me dijo que tenía que esperar.

—Espero que nos sea algo malo —dijo.

—Igual yo —respondí.

—Entonces supongo que nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo —dijo Grover.

—Así es —dije.

Y así volvimos a nuestro viaje, nos subimos a un autobús con la ayuda de algo de dinero que estaba en la mochila, preguntamos si sabían dónde estaba la dirección que había tomado de medusa, pero desafortunadamente no lo sabían.

—Al propósito —dijo el conductor mirándome —creo que ya te había visto antes.

—Mmm, si seguramente fue en la tele —le contesté de rápido —yo doblo a varios niños famosos.

—Supongo —contestó, solo esperaba que no recordara nada de donde me había visto.

Después de eso volvimos a las calles buscando donde estaba esa dirección, pronto estaba comenzando a anochecer, nos topamos con varios pandilleros y demás personas, en uno de los vidrios vi que estaba saliendo en la tele mi padrastro, me detuve, él estaba fingiendo estar triste por mi madre y diciendo que yo era un delincuente, la reportera decía que todos se cuidaran de mí, eso me hizo enojar que, sin saber, hice sellos de manos y rompí el cristal.

—Vámonos Percy —me dijo Grover alejándome.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Nada que tenga que explicar ahora —le dije y me puse en marcha.

Nos adentramos en un callejón, ya era de noche ahora, de pronto oí que alguien nos llamaba, fingí no escucharlos y seguí caminando con mis dos amigos, no estaba de un buen humor.

—No se detengan —les dije.

Al ver que no les hacíamos caso, corrieron y nos rodearon, casi todos con navajas.

—¿Qué hay? —les pregunté tranquilo.

—¿No saben que es de mala educación ignorar a quién te está llamando? —preguntó el tío del medio.

—Perdónenos —le dije —nosotros tenemos problemas de audición, por eso escapamos de casa, ¿tú escuchaste algo Annabeth?

—Yo no escuché nada— respondió —¿y tú Grover?

—¿Qué cosa Annabeth? —fingió Grover.

—¡Que si tu no escuchaste que nos llamaban! —dijo ella para luego mirar sonrientemente a nuestros atacantes —él es el peor.

—Bueno como sea —dijo el tipo —deberán darnos todo lo que traen.

—Oye, hombre —le dije —¿acaso no saben que es de mala educación apuntar a las personas con armas?

—¿Importa? —dijo.

—En ese caso —le dije sacando a contracorriente —supongo que no tendrán ningún problema para que saque el mío.

Ellos se miraron nerviosos, Annabeth y Grover solo me miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté burlón.

El del medio me miró molesto y me atacó con su navaja, lo esquivé por supuesto y lo noqueé con el mango de mi espada, iba a hacer lo mismo con los otros, estaba enojado, pero Annabeth y Grover me agarraron y me arrastraron lejos de ahí.

—Bueno chicos —dijo Annabeth —fue un gusto conocerlos, pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

—Suéltenme ya —les dije —no haré nada.

Escuchamos como algunos tipos se nos acercaban corriendo.

—Me retracto —dije volteando —al parecer quieren pelea.

—No Percy —me dijo Grover —no hagas ninguna locura

—Grover tiene razón— me dijo esta vez Annabeth— ya hiciste suficiente, vayamos a escondernos de esos tipos.

Les hice caso a regañadientes y comenzamos a correr, nos metimos en lo que creí era una tienda, oímos como los mortales pasaban de nosotros corriendo.

—Que alivio —dijo Grover.

—Mejor que pelear —agregó Annabeth.

—Hubiera sido un problema si esos chicos los hubieran encontrado —dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

Todos nos volteamos, frente a nosotros se encontraba un tipo que parecía de una edad algo avanzada, no tenía pelo, su piel era gris áspero, párpados gruesos, una fría sonrisa de réptil y un chacra que definitivamente no era humano, avanzó hacia nosotros.

—Soy Crusty —nos dijo.

—Mmm, genial —dije yo —sentimos molestarlo, nos iremos ahora mismo.

—No hay problema —nos dijo —siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que alguien es tacado por esos pandilleros, se esconden aquí, pero no hay problema.

—Bien, gracias Crusty, pero tenemos prisa —dije tratando de salir con mis amigos.

—No se vayan —nos dijo Crusty —vendo camas de agua, ¿quieren ver algunas?

—No gracias —dije.

—¿Ustedes que opinan? —dijo jalando a mis amigos.

No tuve más opción más que ir tras ellos, debía tener cuidado ya que era un monstruo, cuando nos habíamos encontrado con medusa había dicho que le llamáramos tía M, ¿acaso su nombre de este también era una pista? y tenía camas, _Crusty, Crusty_ , no se me ocurría nada.

—Esta son las camas que tengo —nos dijo —pueden probar alguna si quieren y les puedo ayudar a escoger cual es la mejor para ustedes.

Se acercó a una cama que estaba a la izquierda.

—Mira, creo que esta es buena para ti —le dijo a Grover —prueba esta cama.

—Per...pero —trató de protestar.

—Tranquilo, puedes probarlo —le dijo Crusty y lo obligó a Grover a acostarse.

—Guau —dijo Grover —se siente genial.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto —respondió —deberían probar alguna.

—Por supuesto —dijo Crusty —les ayudaré a encontrar también el adecuado para ustedes.

Yo no quería meterme a ninguna de esas camas, pero Crusty siguió buscando y encontró una cercana a la de Grover.

—Creo que esta es para ti —le dijo a Annabeth —pruébalo.

Annabeth lo hizo y, al igual que Grover, dijo que se sentía excelente.

—Yo no quiero probar ninguna cama —le dije a Crusty.

—Es una pena —me dijo.

Volteó hacia mis amigos y los examinó.

—Casi —dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Verás, todas las camas están hechas para una medida —explicó —tus amigos no alcanzan así que tendré que remediarlo, ¡Ergo! —gritó mientras chocaba los dedos.

Muchos cables salieron de las camas y sujetaron a mis amigos de las manos y pies estirándolos completamente, traté de no inmutarme, necesitaba sacarlos de ahí.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Solo los voy a estirar un poco —respondió —odio las imperfecciones.

Me mantuve en el mismo lugar mientras mis amigos gritaban por el dolor lo cual, lo sorprendió.

—¿No intentaras huir? —preguntó.

—La verdad no —respondí —a menos que intentes hacerme lo mismo, ya me estaba empezando a cansar de ellos, no me dejan hacer lo que quiero.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Sí, me parecen increíbles tus camas de agua —le dije —creo que son las mejores.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió sonriendo —¿quieres que te muestre más?

—Por supuesto —respondí.

Fuimos viendo cada cama y lo halagaba por ellos, él estaba más que contento y yo aún no había averiguado que monstruo era.

—Por cierto —le dije —tu nombre no es Crusty, ¿cierto?

—Exactamente —contestó —en realidad es Procrustes.

—Procrustes —repetí —el estirador.

Recordé inmediatamente su historia, Teseo se había enfrentado a él.

—Pero decidí cambiarlo —explicó Crusty —ya que nadie podría pronunciarlo y sería malo para el negocio.

—Tienes razón —le dije —sería algo muy malo.

" _Sobre todo para atrapar a pobres semidioses_ " pensé.

—Sería una pena que el negocio se perdiera, ya que en verdad eres muy bueno en esto —¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, al propósito —le dije poniendo cara de duda —dijiste que cuando no alcanzaban las medidas los estirabas, ¿pero que hay cuando se pasan?

—Eso es muy fácil —respondió —solo los tengo que cortar.

—Increíble —silbé de asombro —¿y si me muestras más camas?

—Con todo gusto amigo —respondió —mira este, ¿apoco no está genial?

Me acerqué a la cama.

—Supongo —le contesté.

— ¿Supones? —preguntó —es muy cómodo.

—Pero yo quisiera una prueba —le dije —¿qué tal si me lo demuestras?

—¿Yo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —le dije sonriendo —con eso me probarías que tus camas son de una excelente calidad.

Crusty dudó un poco, pero al final cedió.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

Se dirigió a la cama y se subió, la cama era algo más grande que él.

—¿Lo ves? —me dijo —esta excelente.

—Ya veo, también que usted no está en la medida correcta —dije —supongo que tendré que arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó a punto de levantarse.

—¡Ergo! —grité chocando los dedos antes de que se levantara.

Las ataduras lo sostuvieron enseguida que ya no se pudo mover.

—Espera, es solo una prueba —me dijo.

—Solo voy a hacer unos pequeños ajustes —le dije sacando mi espada.

El empezó a gritar varias ofertas, pero no lo escuché bien, en la cabeza me vinieron varias imágenes de mortales y semidioses inocentes que habían caído en su trampa, sin dudarlo acabé con él y como siempre, se deshizo en polvo, me acerqué a Grover y Annabeth y los liberé.

—Te ves un poco más alta —le dije a Annabeth.

—Muy gracioso —respondió —¿podrías apurarte la próxima vez?

Me acerqué al mostrador de Crusty y ahí pude encontrar la información que necesitaba, se los dije a mis amigos que aún seguían quejándose por el dolor.

—Necesitamos un plan —dijo Annabeth.

—Eso creo —dije yo —¿alguna idea?

—Tendremos que pasar a Caronte —dijo Grover sobándose las muñecas —no deja pasar a los vivos.

—¿Podemos chantajearlo? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —respondió Grover.

—Podríamos intentarlo —nos dijo Annabeth mirándome —o también podrías…no sé...manipularlo con tu ojo raro, como si controlaras la niebla.

—Se llama sharingan y no es raro —le dije —algún día le pediré a Quirón que me enseñe a controlar la niebla y no estoy seguro de hacer eso.

—Tendrás que intentarlo —me dijo decidida.

—Bien, de acuerdo, de acuerdo— le dije resignado —siguiente punto, can cerbero.

— ¿Cómo podríamos pasarlo sin ser devorados? —preguntó Grover con algo de escalofríos.

—A los perros les encanta las pelotas —dijo Annabeth buscando algo en la mochila —miren aquí hay una roja.

—Genial Annabeth —le dije —se nota que eres hija de la diosa Atenea.

Ella solo se sonrojó.

—Se está haciendo más de noche —nos advirtió Grover.

Tenemos que hacerlo hoy mismo —les dije —es mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Mis dos amigos me apoyaron y nos dirigimos allá.

 _Continuara..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo trece: Encuentro las dos cosas perdidas.

Ya estábamos en la entrada del edificio donde se suponía que estaba la entrada al inframundo, los tres nos miramos y asentimos, era hora.

Entramos lentamente, el lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de almas de personas, nos acercamos al mostrador donde estaba sentado un hombre vestido al estilo italiano, no podía verle bien la cara, en la mesa estaba escrito un nombre, tardé un poco en descifrar lo que decía y lo que entendí era que decía Quirón, _eso no puede ser_ , pensé, el otro nombre que se me ocurrió que se parecía a ese nombre fue Caronte y tenía más sentido ya que él transportaba las almas, supuse que todos los que estaban ahí eran los que no tenían con que pagarle a Caronte.

\- Disculpa por la molestia Caronte - le dije inseguro, no sabía que decir, pero traté de actuar seguro - mis amigos y yo quisiéramos ver al tío Hades.

Caronte alzó una ceja hacía nosotros y se acercó para olernos.

-Disculpa pequeño semidiós - me dijo - pero yo solo paso a los muertos y es muy evidente que ninguno de ustedes no lo está.

\- ¿Eso significa un no? - pregunté.

\- Exactamente, es un no.

\- Que mal, y nosotros que pensábamos hablarle a Hades acerca de que te diera un aumento de sueldo como agradecimiento de ayudarnos - dije poniendo cara de tristeza - debes de hacer un duro trabajo atendiendo a las almas de todos los mortales, pensamos que tú merecías más, así que, aparte de hablarle a Hades, también pensamos en darte algo nosotros también.

Saqué todas las dracmas que me quedaban hasta ahora junto con la de Annabeth y Grover, a Caronte se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿En verdad iban a hacer eso? - preguntó esperanzado - hasta ahora nadie le había importado mi trabajo, en verdad es duro estar aquí y ser como la niñera de todos estos.

\- Ya me lo imagino - le dije apoyándolo - por eso es por lo que pensábamos hablar con él - hice como si ya me estuviera yendo - pero como no quieres, entonces será mejor que nos retiremos.

\- ¡Esperen! - nos detuvo, sonreí internamente - puedo ayudarlos, ya que ustedes son muy generosos.

\- ¿En verdad?, creí que solo pasabas a los muertos - le dije.

\- Pero puedo hacer una excepción por ustedes - respondió levantándose - todo por ayudarlos, y claro, para que también me ayuden a mí.

\- Excelente, entonces es un trato - le dije dándole las dracmas, me volteé a mis amigos - es hora de irnos.

Caronte nos dirigió a un elevador, apartando a las almas que estaban por ahí, en cuando se cerró el elevador comenzamos a bajar, pero entonces, cerré los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos nuevamente nos encontramos en una barca sobre un rio, Caronte ahora vestía una túnica, su cara era imposible de ver, de echo era casi como transparente, en el rio flotaban muchas cosas sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - pregunté curioso.

\- Son todos los sueños y esperanzas perdidas de los mortales - respondió Caronte.

Pude ver un reloj antiguo, muchos títulos de profesiones, incluso llegué a ver un sombrero como el del hokague, supuse que era de alguien que quiso ser hokague, vi muchas otras cosas en ese rio por un rato hasta que Caronte paró en la orilla.

-Ya hemos llegado - nos informó - es hora de que se bajen.

Primero bajaron Annabeth y Grover, luego bajé yo.

\- Espero que sobrevivas para decirle a Hades lo del aumento - me dijo Caronte - se necesita más ante suerte para salir de aquí.

\- Yo también espero sobrevivir - le dije - gracias por los ánimos.

Me baje rápidamente de la barca y Caronte se alejó.

\- Genial amigos -les dije - ya pasamos una prueba.

\- Yo espero seguir pasándolas - dijo Grover - en serio.

\- Bueno, entonces será mejor apurarnos - dijo Annabeth.

Todos asentimos y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, pronto vimos a todas las almas dirigirse a la misma dirección, así que decidimos seguirlos, mientras nos acercábamos más, la imagen de can cerbero se hizo más claro, supuse que era porque nos acercábamos a nuestra muerte, pronto estuvimos frente a él mientras nos gruñía.

-Tu turno Annabeth - le dije retrocediendo - nosotros nos haremos a un lado.

Jalé a Grover un poco retirado de Annabeth mientras ella se preparaba.

-Muy bien, es la hora - le dije bajito - es hora de nuestro plan.

-De acuerdo - respondió determinado.

-Esa es la actitud - le dije sonriendo.

Él solo bufó.

-Ya apúrate, Annabeth no va a tardar mucho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo - le dije - entonces primero quítate el calzado.

Él hizo lo que le pedí sin rechistar y se puso otros.

-Muy bien - le dije sonriendo, inmediatamente hice el sello de mano - jutsu clones de sombra.

Puf, apareció un clon mío.

-Increíble - dijo Grover claramente sorprendido.

-Y ahora - dijo mi clon - jutsu de transformación.

Puf, se transformó en Grover.

-Doblemente increíble - volvió a decir.

\- ¡Chicos, ya está! - gritó Annabeth.

-Démonos prisa - dije apurándome mientras el clon se ponía el calzado - Grover escóndete y síguenos el paso.

-De acuerdo - y se fue a esconder.

El clon y yo nos dirigimos a Annabeth como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vámonos - nos dijo mientras le lanzaba una vez más la pelota a can cerbero.

Todos nos dirigimos adentro y pronto nos encontramos en los campos asfódelos, todo estaba gris, almas deambulando como si no supieran nada de nada, logramos visualizar un poco los campos elíseos y la isla de los bienaventurados, continuamos caminando con el verdadero Grover siguiéndonos, sentía bien su chacra, nos dirigíamos justo al palacio de Hades cuando pasó lo extraño.

-Beeee, algo me está jalando - dijo mi clon en una perfecta imitación de Grover.

De pronto empezó a volar y ser arrastrado hacia atrás.

-Grover, baja ya, nos vas a delatar - le dijo Annabeth.

-No puedo controlarlo - respondió - Maya, Maya.

Sus intentos no dieron resultados y fue jalado con mayor intensidad.

-Tenemos que seguirlo - le dije a Annabeth.

Sabía que era solo un clon, pero quería confirmar mis sospechas, todos lo seguimos y eso nos dio como resultado el encontrarnos cerca de una fosa, si, la misma fosa de mis sueños, el clon estaba cerca de caerse, tan solo estaba agarrado de una roca que estaba ahí.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo - dijo Annabeth preocupada.

-Tranquila Annabeth - le dije tratando de calmarla - el verdadero Grover esta de tras de nosotros, ese es solo un clon mío transformado en Grover.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida.

-Tan solo confía en mi - le dije.

Recordé que mi padre me había dicho que cuando deshacíamos un clon, todos los recuerdos y sensaciones se nos pasaban hacía nosotros, bueno, yo no quería saber cómo era el tártaro nunca, así que deshice mi clon, el calzado no desapareció y fue arrojado a la fosa.

-Vámonos de aquí - le dije jalando a Annabeth.

Nos retiramos corriendo y nos encontramos con Grover.

-Beeeee, eso estuvo cerca - nos dijo.

\- ¿Pueden explicarme? - preguntó Annabeth mirándonos.

-Pues vi algo extraño en ellos con el sharingan - le expliqué mientras me sentaba, justo como me habían dicho, los recuerdos y el esfuerzo se habían pasado a mí, pero otra cosa extraña era mi mochila que ahora parecía más pesada - es por eso por lo que hicimos este plan.

-Y decidieron no decirme nada - me dijo Annabeth acusadoramente - creí que éramos amigos.

-Lo somos - le dije rápidamente - es solo que no quería preocuparte, además fue un plan precipitado.

Ella solo suspiró.

-De acuerdo - dijo al fin.

-Genial - dije.

Abrí mi mochila para ver qué era lo que sentía tan pesado y tuve una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que se hallaba dentro.

-Esto no puede ser - dije muy, pero muy sorprendido - esto no estaba aquí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron Grover y Annabeth acercándose.

Les mostré lo que había dentro y ellos quedaron igual de sorprendidos que yo.

\- ¿Qué haces con el rayo maestro? - preguntó Annabeth.

-No lo sé - respondí - esta mochila nos lo dio Ares.

Annabeth lo entendió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Acaso él es el ladrón?

-No se me ocurre otra cosa - respondí yo - y fue cuando estuvimos en los campos de asfódelos cuando lo comencé a sentir pesada.

-Y entonces arrastrar a Grover era parte del plan para...para...

-Para dárselo al titan del tiempo- dije tratando de no nombrarlo.

-Y el que te dio el calzado fue...fue…Luke - terminó de decir Annabeth algo pálida - un hijo del dios de los ladrones, estuvimos en el solsticio de invierno en el olimpo cuando el rayo fue robado, pero entonces quizás Ares lo descubrió, entonces tuvo que persuadirlo y así él nos entregó las mochilas para que le diéramos el rayo al titán del tiempo.

-Increíble deducción - silbé de asombro - pero quizás no debamos adelantarnos.

-No Percy - me dijo - es por eso por lo que no me dijeron del plan, sospechaban ya de Luke - me miró seriamente - no me mientas, somos amigos.

Bajé la mirada resignado, pero también pensé que era lo correcto.

-Así es - respondí - fue por eso, pero yo creo que Luke tiene buenas intenciones solo que ha tomado un camino equivocado, cuando llegué al campamento me dijo que podía contar con todos, que eran mi familia y pude ver sinceridad en él.

\- ¿Tú crees? - me preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto.

-Yo también lo creo, beeeee - apoyó Grover.

Annabeth sonrió, pero después volvió a expresión seria.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos - nos dijo.

-Tienes razón - dije yo también - debemos devolver esto a su dueño.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, pero por desgracia nos encontramos con las tres furias, como amaba mi suerte.

-Ustedes nos acompañaran con Hades - dijo la antigua señora Dods.

\- ¿En verdad? - pregunté - es que ya nos tenemos que ir.

Ellas solo rieron.

-No lo creo cariño - me dijo mi antigua maestra.

Fuimos llevados ante Hades, escoltados por un montón de guerreros esqueletos, no teníamos opción, la sala de tronos era igual que como en mis sueños, aun lado de Hades se encontraba un trono con algunas flores marchitas, supuse que era de Perséfone.

-Al fin te conozco, sobrino - me saludó Hades.

Era un tipo que me recordó un poco a Hitler, llevaba una especie de túnica griega que tenían varios rostros de almas.

-Ummm, si - contesté algo inseguro – a mí también me da gusto conocerlo tío.

\- ¿Y a qué vienes aquí?, ¿por qué traes eso aquí? - empezó a preguntarme - ¿acaso no estas satisfecho con haberme robado?, supongo que a cambio de que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece quieres de regreso a tu madre.

Extendió la mano y mi madre apareció como congelada en el tiempo, tenía la misma expresión.

-Devuélveme lo que me robaste - me dijo Hades.

Yo estaba confundido.

-Pues, respondiendo a sus preguntas - comencé a explicar - estamos aquí porque vinimos a buscar el rayo y lo encontramos, entonces estábamos por regresar cuando las furias nos trajeron aquí, y por cierto, Caronte nos pidió que te hiciéramos saber que quiere un aumento de sueldo, el rayo está aquí porque pusieron una trampa en el que solo apareció cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de aquí, tercero, no recuerdo haberle robado nada, de hecho yo ni siquiera sabía que era un semidiós en el solsticio de invierno, y en canto a mi madre, pues ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No te hagas el inocente Perseo Jackson - me dijo mirándome fijamente - tú tienes ese ojo.

-Si, pero no robé nada - le dije de nuevo - a mí también solo me usaron, querían que le diera el rayo a esa cosa del foso.

\- ¿Cosa del foso? - preguntó - eso es imposible.

-Pues la verdad - le dije - pero ¿qué es lo que a usted le robaron?

-Mi yelmo - respondió enojado - y si no quieres confesar, entonces tú y tus amigos morirán y me pertenecerán tus almas.

Todos los guerreros esqueletos nos apuntaron con sus armas, así que a Hades también le habían robado, no tuve tiempo para pensar en más cosas, los guerreros esqueletos nos apuntaron con escopetas, busqué las tres perlas y les una a mis amigos.

-Voy a encontrar tu yelmo tío - le dije a Hades - es una promesa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

Todos pisamos las perlas antes de resultar heridos, inmediatamente nos metimos unas burbujas y comenzamos a ir hacia arriba, Hades ordeno fuego, pero era tarde.

Atravesamos todo lo que estaba arriba, pasamos entre la tierra y al final aparecimos en el mar, las burbujas se rompieron _y al final no podras salvar lo más importante_ , a eso se refería la profecía .

-Nos salvamos - les dije a mis amigos.

-Por suerte - dijo Grover.

De pronto fuimos alumbrados por una luz, eran unos mortales que estaban por ahí, pensé en que quería estar mojado y funcionó, nos dejaron en la playa y nos dieron algunas toallas, creo que eran de la guardia costera, estaba agradecido de que nos ayudaran, pero también había que teníamos que irnos, el problema era como.

-Hola chaval - oí a alguien.

Volteé inmediatamente, recocía esa voz, ahí estaba Ares sonriendo como siempre, mis amigos también se percataron de eso, nos acercamos a él.

-Ares, que hay - le dije - me están culpando de un robo y necesito lo que tienes que es de Hades.

-Percy Jackson, aún no entiendes sobre los nombres- se carcajeó - que mal, porque para obtenerlo tendrías que pelear conmigo y ganar.

Sacó el yelmo.

\- ¿Qué dices? - me preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú robaste esas cosas? - le pregunté - ¿acaso no sabes que puede causar muchos problemas?, está a punto de originar una guerra que podría destruir todo, ¿es lo que quieres?

-Yo soy el dios de la guerra - respondió sintiéndose el grande - amo las guerras.

\- ¿Pero es lo que quieres? - volví a preguntarle - te usaron para hacer el trabajo sucio, tú descubriste al ladrón y él te engaño, ¿es lo que en verdad quieres?, ¿la destrucción total?

En el rostro del dios se vio algo de duda, pero luego cambió de nuevo.

-Tendrás que pelear contra mí.

-Está bien - suspiré - si es lo quieres.

-Percy no estoy segura de...- me dijo Annabeth.

-Tranquila - le dije volteando a ella -confía en mí.

Saqué mi espada y me acerqué un poco más a Ares, el cual también tenía un espada, solo que era más largo, él hizo un jabalí con la arena que se dirigió hacia mí, lo esquivé por poco ya que era algo rápido, no quería sacar el sharingan en ese momento, el jabalí arremetió de nuevo, pero entonces pasé por debajo de él y lo deshice en polvo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunté.

El dios se dirigió ahora hacía mí, la verdad era muy difícil esa batalla, era más rápido que yo, más fuerte, más alto, con más experiencia y era un dios, pero pensé que debía de haber un forma de poder con él, Ares me mandó lejos con una patada, se acercó a mí y lo hizo de nuevo, traté de levantarme, sus golpes eran demasiados para mí, pero no podía perder, le había prometido a mi tío que le recuperaría su yelmo y pensaba cumplirla, algunos policías comenzaron aparecer en sus autos pero Ares hizo explotar sus vehículos, fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea, oí y vi el movimiento de las olas, sabía que pronto chocarían con la arena, sería una perfecta oportunidad pero necesitaba más fuerza, retuve a las olas tanto como pude, Ares no dejaba que me acercara al agua y estaba de espaldas a él, soporte los golpes un poco más hasta que al fin vi la oportunidad exacta, las olas chocaron muy fuertemente contra él y eso hizo que los ojos de Ares se cerraran y se descuidara, aproveché para atacarlo, Ares levantó la espada a tiempo pero cambié de dirección y lo herí en el talón, icor salió de él, cuando se repuso, se veía algo enojado.

\- ¿En verdad quieres la destrucción? - pregunté de nuevo cansado - ¿lo que se dice de verdad?

El dios pareció pensarla un poco más y después sonrió como siempre.

-Me has vencido chaval - me dijo - te entrego el yelmo.

Acto seguido desapareció mientras nosotros cerrábamos los ojos, cuando ya había pasado pude respirar tranquilamente un poco, me acerqué al yelmo y lo recogí.

-Oigan, ustedes tres - dije mirando al cielo - supongo que quieren llevárselo.

Las tres furias bajaron para recogerlo.

-Vimos lo que sucedió - dijo la antigua señora Dods - le haremos saber todo a Hades.

Yo solo asentí y cada quién se dirigió a su destino, el mío donde estaban mis amigos que estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Lo hiciste Percy - dijo Grover emocionado - lo lograste.

-Estuviste genial - me dijo Annabeth.

-Gracias chicos - les dije - quisiera saber algo.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- ¿Por qué casi nunca intervienen cuando hablo con dioses?

Ellos simplemente se miraron.

-Pareces tenerlo todo bajo control respondió Grover.

-Ahh, genial - dije y a continuación todos comenzamos a reír.

 _Continuara..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo catorce: Volviendo a casa.

Era simplemente increíble como tomaban las cosas los mortales, habían sacado una nueva hipótesis sobre los sucesos, por suerte ahora estaban a mi favor, ellos decían que en realidad Ares era un delincuente y nos había obligado a viajar hasta el oeste y en el momento en que tuve oportunidad decidí enfrentarlo frente a frente, así que prácticamente ahora era todo un chico inocente, eso era genial.

Tomamos un avión para llegar más rápido a nuestro destino, la verdad, me costó mucho el subirme, durante todo el viaje estuve bien sujeto a mi asiento, creo que también estaba algo pálido, fue un gran alivio para mí cuando al fin aterrizamos, me prometí nunca más ir a un avión, no quise hacerlo por el rio estigio ya que podrían ocurrir sucesos en los que lo tendría que hacer aunque esperaba que eso nunca pasara, en cuanto bajamos fuimos directamente al edificio Empire State, Annabeth distrajo a muchas personas que nos estaban esperando por las noticias y así pudimos librarnos de ellos.

-Ustedes adelántense al campamento - les dije a mis amigos - yo iré a entregar esto.

Ellos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-No lo creo Percy - trató de decirme Annabeth - no te dejaremos solo.

-Descuiden, se lo que hago - les dije sonriendo - creo que debo hacer esto solo y necesito que ustedes se aseguren que todo esté bien en el campamento y no haya peleas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Grover.

-Si hombre, descuida - respondí dándole una palmada en el hombro - como dije, creo que esto lo debo de hacer solo.

Ellos me miraron inseguros, pero yo les puse una mirada decidida y al final terminaron accediendo, en cuanto llegué al Empire State me dirigí al portero, no era un mortal, eso no tenía claro.

-Quiero ir al piso seiscientos - le dije.

-Lo siento, pero ese piso no existe - respondió sin quitar la vista de su periódico.

-No tiene por qué hacer esto - le dije tratando de razonar con él - se todo sobre los dioses griegos, yo soy un semidiós.

\- ¿dioses griegos? - preguntó como si no supiera nada - ¿semidiós?, niño regresa a casa no sabes de lo que hablas.

Este tipo estaba a punto de hacerme enojar.

-Si se de lo que hablo, y si no me cree - le dije sacando el rayo - voy a hacer explotar esta arma super poderosa, considero que así si me va a creer.

Al fin quitó la vista de su periódico, en cuanto vio de lo que se trataba se puso pálido.

\- ¿Ese es el rayo maestro de Zeus? - me preguntó.

-Ese mismo - le dije sonriendo como si nada - ¿qué dice?

Buscó entre sus cosas.

-Toma, asegúrate de que ningún mortal este dentro cuando te subas al elevador - me dijo de rápido entregándome una tarjeta - pero ya quita eso de aquí, podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Muchas gracias - le dije guardando de nuevo el rayo.

Le recibí la tarjeta y me dirigí al ascensor, no había ningún mortal así que inserté la tarjeta y apareció el número seiscientos el cual apreté, comenzó a sonar una canción pero no le presté mucha atención, estaba pensando en cómo me iría con los dioses, hasta ahora había conocido a Dioniso, Ares y Hades, creo que ellos tres me caían algo bien, después estaban mis parientes divinos, Poseidón mi padre y Apolo de parte de mi madre, esperaba que no me quisieran pulverizar ya que me gustaba vivir, eso me hizo recordar a mi madre, me sentí nostálgico, no bla había podido recuperar, solo había tres perlas y nosotros éramos cuatro, ese era el precio por salir del inframundo, uno se tenía que quedar y yo no había podido sacrificar a mis amigos, y otra cosa era, ¿dónde estaba mi padre Orochimaru y qué estaba haciendo?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las puertas se abrieron, quedé impresionado por el paisaje, muchas ninfas andaban de aquí para allá al igual que sátiros, dioses menos y demás espíritus, algunos solo paseando y otros vendiendo diversas cosas, todo era verde como un paraíso y el parte más elevado se encontraba lo que era el olimpo, con paredes blancas, me dirigí allá algo temeroso pero decidido, era grande, habían doce tronos y solo estaban tres ocupados, la de Zeus que era un tipo trajeado, barba negra algo larga al igual que el cabello, aspecto serio y con los ojos azules eléctricos, Poseidón que era un tipo con cabello negro, pantalón de pescador y ojos verdes como el mar y la de Apolo que era el más joven de ellos, me dirigí a mi padre.

-Señor - dije inclinándome.

-Deberías demostrarme respeto primero al dueño del hogar - me dijo Zeus.

Estuve a punto de contestarle que no porque me había acusado injustamente, pero fui interrumpido por Poseidón.

-Déjalo hermano - intervino - respeta a su padre y es lo correcto.

-Tranquilo padre - intervino también Apolo - al menos ya recuperó tu rayo después de acusarlo injustamente.

-Bueno, está bien - dijo Zeus molesto - niño, dinos todo lo que ha pasado.

-Al menos da las gracias - le dijo Poseidón - Perseo, mírame.

Eso hice, su expresión era neutra, no se veían ninguna emoción o algo que dijera que estaba orgulloso de mi, la verdad no me molestó, a mí me aún se me había difícil el creer que era su hijo.

-Dinos todo lo que pasó - me dijo después de lo que a mí me pareció repasar mi cara.

Les todo acerca de lo que había pasado, desde la escuela, los monstruos, los dioses y mis sospechas de quien estaba detrás de todo, al terminar todo quedó en silencio, entonces ellos tres comenzaron a hablar en griego antiguo, aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar todo, pero pude entender algunas palabras como _tártaro, escapar, padre, discutir._

-Este asunto ya está cerrado - dijo Zeus.

-Pero padre/hermano - trataron de protestar mis dos parientes.

Zeus dijo que el asunto estaba terminado y desapareció en un gran sonido de rayo, algo dramático a mi parecer.

-Tu tío siempre ha tenido una debilidad por las salidas dramáticos - me dijo Poseidón.

-Ya me lo imagino - respondí yo.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Percy - me dijo Apolo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa bien grande - se nota que somos familiares.

-Humm…Supongo - dije inseguro.

-Déjalo ya Apolo - dijo Poseidón.

-Bueno, solo te digo que tu madre está de vuelta - me dijo Apolo de repente, eso me tomo con sorpresa- ahora mismo está en su casa, deberían deshacerse de este tipo maloliente.

\- ¿En verdad está ahí? - pregunté con las esperanzas muy altas.

-Por supuesto - respondió Apolo - ¿crees que el dios de la verdad te mentiría?

-Gracias por decírmelo - le dije sonriendo ¿pero ¿cómo?

-Hades la regreso al saber que le habías recuperado su yelmo.

\- ¡Eso es genial! - dije muy alto.

-Bueno ahora me voy - me dijo Apolo - te dejo con tu padre.

Inmediatamente después desapareció.

-Apolo tiene razón Perseo - comenzó mi padre - has demostrado ser muy valiente, pero, aun así, lamento que hubieras nacido.

¿Lamentaba que hubiera nacido?, la verdad si me sentía algo incomodo ahora, al parecer era solo un resultado de un error de un dios, pero bueno, lo podía superar, no lo necesitaba.

-Entonces no lo molesto más - le dije dando la vuelta.

-Espera Perseo - me paró Poseidón - no me malinterpretes, eres un gran hijo del dios del mar, es solo que la mayoría de los semidioses no terminan bien, casi siempre tienen un final trágico.

Lo comprendía, la mayoría de las historias griegas contaban sobre historias trágicas.

-No te preocupes por eso - le dije volteando a verlo de nuevo - puedo defenderme muy bien y me aún me falta mucho por aprender.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, pero mientras más poderoso se vuelve un semidiós, más fuerte se vuelve su olor - me respondió mirándome fijamente - también sé que tienes un gran entrenador al que consideras como un padre.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunte mirándolo también, me pregunte como se sentía por eso.

-Me entristece no poder estar con mis hijos, tu madre era una diosa entre las mortales ¿sabes? - me dijo - pero también me alegra que tengan a alguien en quien confiar, de hecho, Orochimaru habló con Ares y lo convenció de que te probara para que viera que eres alguien digno de ser un semidiós.

\- ¿En verdad? - pregunte sorprendido.

-Así es - respondió sonriendo - ahora ve a casa ya, ahí encontraras un paquete.

-Genial, pero...- miré inseguro - ¿qué hay de Cronos?

Al decir aquel nombre el aire se volvió frio.

-Zeus ha dicho que el caso esta cerrado y no permitirá que se hable más de eso - respondió Poseidón - ahora hazme caso y ve.

Yo aún quería hablar sobre el tema, pero él tenía razón, además también tenía ganas de ver ya de nuevo a mi madre, me despedí de él y me retiré, afuera todos se quedaron mirándome como si supieran que yo había regresado de rayo, salí lo más rápido posible de ahí, después me dirigí a nuestro apartamento, estaba algo nervioso, al fin iba a ver de nuevo a mi madre, toqué la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo mi madre abriendo.

En cuanto me vio me abrazó inmediatamente.

-Mi niño estaba preocupada por ti - me dijo.

\- ¡Sally! - gritó Gabe desde adentro.

-Nada más no me encuentro unos días y ya te trata mal - dije molesto - esto tiene que acabar.

-No hagas nada Percy - me paró mi madre - no quiero hagas nada.

-Ya no tenemos por qué aguantarlo - le dije serio - él te ha hecho mucho daño y lo seguiría haciendo de no ser por Orochimaru.

-Por favor, no hagas nada - volvió a decirme.

Eso me molestó más.

-Bien pero entonces yo no quedare al lado de este tipo - le dije entrando.

Me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, ahora estaba en desorden con todas las cosas de Gabe.

-Percy, no lo hagas - me dijo mi madre entrando - no lo soportaría.

-Pero yo no lo soporto a él.

De pronto una caja apareció en mi cama.

-Solo aguanta un poco más - me dijo mi madre mientras yo tomaba la caja - te prometo que encontraré una forma de deshacerme de él.

La caja era justo como la que yo les había mandado, de hecho. era la misma.

-Lo que hay en esta caja ayudará mucho - le dije a mi madre mostrándoselo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, entonces sus ojos se pusieron algo verdes, supuse que estaría teniendo una visión, cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad miró con horror la caja.

-No Percy - me dijo.

-Pero con una sola mirada de esto...

-Esto lo tengo que hacer yo - me dijo decidida - no puede permitir que mi hijo o un dios o ningún otro resuelva mi vida, eso es algo que el señor Orochimaru ha respetado y quisiera que tu también lo hicieras.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo mamá - le dije. es solo que creo que mereces alguien mejor, Poseidón se refirió a ti como una diosa entre las mortales.

Eso la hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Una vez me ofreció construir un palacio para mí y vivir ahí - me dijo sonriendo - pero yo no podía dejar toda mi vida atrás, ¿lo entiendes?

-Eso creo - le dije con la cabeza gacha - entonces por ahora me voy al campamento.

La abracé.

-Descuida volveré.

Salí de ahí y fui directo al campamento, estaba muy aliviado de que mi madre estuviera a salvo, por ahora lo que más me preguntaba era en donde estaba mi padre Orochimaru.

En la noche del 4 de junio quemaron os juegos artificiales, antes de eso Annabeth y yo nos despedimos de Grover, él había ascendido y ahora iría a buscar a Pan, esa noche me dieron mi collar de cuentas, era una cuenta con un tridente en medio, Luke fue el que me lo puso, al parecer el tridente era porque era el primer hijo de Poseidón en estar en el campamento mestizo después de mucho tiempo, en los próximos días casi todos los campistas se retiraron a sus casas, yo aún no sabía si quería volver ya, había descubierto una parte más de mí.

Decidí ir a practicar espada y me encontré con Luke, estaba algo alerta con él en los últimos días, llevaba una espada que jamás había visto, mitad bronce celestial y mitad de acero templado, un arma para matar monstros y mortales a la vez.

-Hola Luke - lo saludé.

POV. Luke

Percy se acercó a mi saludándome y correspondí.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de entrenamiento antes de irte? - le pregunté.

-No me haría mal - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos enfrentamos en un duelo, sabía que era la última vez que estaría en un duelo amistoso con él, en este duelo también estaba siendo duro, tenía puestas las esperanzas de que él pudiera detenerme, al terminar le ofrecí ir a caminar por el rio, desgraciadamente era hora del plan, Percy pareció dudar un poco probablemente ya sospechaba de mí, nos dirigimos por el rio.

\- ¿Y qué tal te sientes ahora? - le pregunté.

-Pues bien, fue duro la misión.

-Los dioses pueden ser muy estúpidos - le dije de repente a lo que él solo alzó la ceja - te culparon sin pruebas y tuviste que ir a recuperar el rayo.

-Pues, en eso no puedo contradecirte - respondió mirando el agua - pero que podemos hacer.

-Me tengo que ir ya Percy - le dije - no pienso seguir siendo un eón de los dioses.

\- ¿A dónde te vas? - me preguntó.

-Donde no tenga que obedecerlos - lo miré - me uno al ejército del titán.

Al parecer eso lo sorprendió.

-Tú eres el ladrón.

-Ya lo sabias, supongo - le dije - únete tú también.

-Ni loco haría eso - respondió algo molesto - quizás los dioses no sean perfectos, pero son nuestra familia.

\- ¿Qué han hecho Apolo y tu padre por ti? - le pregunté ante eso - eres solo un peón.

-Unirse a ese titán no resolverá las cosas - me dijo mirándome fijamente - los titanes no eran mejores que los dioses, sé que Zeus quiso salvar a Thalía, pero solo pudo convertirla en el pino que tiene las fronteras del campamento, tuvo que hacerlo y ahora gracias a su sacrificio muchos mestizos están a salvo, y te repito son nuestros padres de quienes estás hablando.

Eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero ya no había opción para mí, Percy era fuerte y no se rendiría para proteger al hogar así que mi última esperanza era que el me detuviera, sabía que los titanes eran peores que los dioses, me levante.

-Entonces lo siento mucho Percy - le dije - se avecina una nueva era de oro y tú no estarás en ella.

Un escorpión del tártaro salió de entre las piedras y rodeó a Percy.

-Si te mueves un poco, aunque sea, te picará y morirás.

Acto seguido desaparecí sabiendo que Percy se salvaría, tenía que hacerlo, por eso lo había llevado hasta el rio.

POV. Percy

Luke al fin había revelado sus planes y de paso me había presentado un escorpión para deshacerse de mí, no podía mantenerme quieto tanto tiempo así que con un rápido movimiento saqué mi espada, desgraciadamente me picó, pero pude pulverizarlo, entré al agua con rapidez, pero el veneno era mucho, así que me dirigía al campamento a trompicones, me ayudaron unas ninfas y me desmayé.

Al despertar me encontré en la enfermería con Annabeth y Quirón.

Les relaté todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ahora no podemos ir a buscarlo - me dijo Quirón - todo a su tiempo Percy, además no estás en condiciones.

Eso era cierto, mi mano no estaba bien, Quirón fue al olimpo a relatar lo ocurrido así que me quedé con Annabeth.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir afuera?

-Si, por favor - contesté.

Ella me ayudó a salir, caminamos cerca de la playa.

\- ¿Irás con tu madre? - me preguntó.

-No lo sé - respondí - no me agradaría dejarte sola aquí con Clarisse.

-De hecho, me voy con mi padre - me dijo sorprendiéndome, en estos das no se acababan las sorpresas - seguí tu consejo, ahí están esperándome.

-Me alegro por eso - le dije sonriendo sinceramente.

-Gracias - respondió.

Ella se fue con su familia que estaba esperándola en el árbol de Thalía, se veían las siluetas de un hombre, una mujer y dos niños.

Miré el océano pensando, no podría tocar la espada por unos días, aparte tenía que hablar con mi padre Orochimaru.

-Padre, volveré - dije mirando el océano - pero pasaré el resto del año con mi madre y Orochimaru.

Con eso me di la vuelta dispuesto a ir a casa, mi decisión por eso también había influido el hecho de que mii madre se hubiera liberado de Gabe, al parecer había ocupado la cabeza y había vendido la escultura.

Al llegar nuevamente a casa me encontré con mi madre, Orochimaru y un tipo con gafas, saludé a todos.

Él es Kabuto - me dijo mi padre - mi mano derecha.

-Un gusto conocerte - me dijo Kabuto.

-Igualmente - le dije.

-Percy, Kabuto es hijo de Apolo - me dijo mi madre.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté - ¿y por qué no estás en el campamento?

\- ¿Cual campamento? - preguntó él.

-El campamento para semidioses - respondí.

-Él no está aquí en Estados Unidos - me dijo mi madre - por lo tanto, no pudo ir.

-Ahh - dije - un gusto conocer un pariente nuevo.

Mi madre me dijo que nos íbamos a cambiar de dirección y yo estaba feliz por eso.

\- ¿En dónde has estado? - le pregunté a mi padre.

-He estado resolviendo algunos asuntos - respondió - ya llegará la hora para que enteres de todo, por ahora disfruta estar nuevamente con tu madre.

-Con mi madre y el volver a vernos - le dije - de hecho, el estar todos juntos.

 _Continuara..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo quince: Planes.

-Ya es hora de irnos Kabuto - le dije después de pasar un rato en la casa de Sally.

-Como diga Orochimaru sama - respondió él parándose de la silla.

-Nos veremos después - le dije a Percy - espero que no te metas en problemas.

-Yo también espero eso - me contestón alzando la cabeza - menos mal que hoy volveré al campamento mestizo.

-Sobre eso... - comenzó Sally - No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó él - ¿por qué?

Ya me había enterado de que el campamento mestizo había estado teniendo problemas últimamente, pero Percy aún no lo sabía.

-Quirón envió un mensaje - le dije - dice que no es seguro.

\- ¿Que nos es seguro? - repitió él - es el lugar más seguro para mí.

-Pues ahora parece que no - le dije - y será mejor que lo hablen después porque se te hace tarde.

-Es cierto Percy - dijo su madre - te prometo que lo hablaremos después.

Percy solo bufó molesto.

-Bueno, ya que - dijo levantándose - entonces ya me voy, nos vemos después Kabuto - dijo y se fue.

-Nosotros también nos vamos Sally - le dije - tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Está bien - nos dijo - espero que no estén tramando nada malo.

-Descuide - le dijo Kabuto sonriendo - no haremos nada malo.

Salimos de la casa y de ahí nos teletransportamos a una de las guaridas, caminamos en silencio por los pasillos iluminados simplemente con las velas, al llegar a donde quería me senté.

\- ¿Qué hay con lo de la investigación? - le pregunté a Kabuto.

-Todo bien - me dijo - los exámenes chunin están por comenzar y Sasuke kun participará.

Sacó una de sus tarjetas que contenían información sobre cada ninja y me lo entregó.

-Está en el equipo de Kakashi Hatake - me informó mientras miraba la tarjeta.

-El hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha - dije sonriendo - supongo que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo.

-Así parece señor - me dijo Kabuto - y creo que Kakashi Hatake tiene preferencia en Sasuke kun.

-Pero veo que en su equipo también está esta tal Sakura Haruno - dije viendo a una niña pelirrosa - y también esta Naruto Uzumaki - sonreí al ver a este niño - el hijo de su sensei y jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas.

-Así es, ellos son el equipo 7 - contestó él - ellos estarán en los exámenes chunin, al igual que el equipo de Kurenai Yuhi y Azuma Sarutobi, los nueve aún son novatos.

-El equipo 7 es uno interesante - dijo Orochimaru - pero tampoco se quedan atrás los otros dos, el jinchuriki ha sido repudiado por los aldeanos, no se sabe mucho sobre los Haruno, Hatake esta con un chico Uchiha como su antiguo compañero Obito.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Kabuto - Sasuke kun seguramente estará ahí para probarse ya que su único objetivo en la vida es venganza.

-Venganza - repetí - me pregunto qué haría si supiera toda la verdad hacer de su familia.

-Entonces quizás habría querido venganza contra Konoha - sugirió.

-Nosotros también estaremos en esos exámenes chunin - dije de repente - tú serás uno de los miembros del equipo y vigilarás a este equipo.

\- ¿Y después?

-Atacaremos Konoha - dije.

-Pero creí que ya no eran sus planes - me dijo sorprendido - después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Descuida, no será un ataque real - le tranquilicé - solo será para probar al joven Uchiha y de paso saludar a mi antiguo sensei.

-Se darán cuenta de que no era enserio - me dijo Kabuto - y los Akatsuki también empezaran a sospechar por ti.

Suspiré, esto era más complicado de lo que creí, esto no iba a ser fácil ero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Entones no tendré más remedio que tomar mi papel de malo enserio - le dije - Sasori ha asesinado al cuarto Kazekage y esperan a que ocupe su lugar, fue hace mucho cuando le pedí que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Entonces usted ocupará su lugar?

-Así es, la aldea de la arena también participará en los exámenes chunin y ya hemos logrado la alianza con ellos, así que se alearon con nosotros los del sonido - expliqué pacientemente - además, el jinchuriki de una cola también estará ahí.

-Un buen plan, señor - me dijo Kabuto.

-Llama a Misumi Tsurugi, Yoroi Akado, Dosu Kinuta, Zabu Abumi y Kin Tsuchi - le ordené - los espero aquí.

-Ahora mismo lo hago - respondió Kabuto y se retiró.

Kabuto sí que era un gran ayudante y ahora me estaba ayudante mucho, por eso lo había elegido para esta misión, por desgracia tenía razón, no podía simular un ataque sin víctimas y lamentablemente también tendría que sacrificar a los míos.

-Sarutobi sensei - dije recordando - no pudiste detenerme cuando pudiste y yo me aproveché de eso.

Si Hiruzen me hubiera detenido y acabado conmigo seguramente muchos se habrían salvado, pero por suerte no había seguido con eso por Percy.

-Orochimaru sama - dijo Kabuto entrando - ya están aquí.

Los cinco que había mandado a llamar entraron después de Kabuto con la cabeza inclinada.

-Bien, los mandé a llamar para darles una misión muy importante - les expliqué parándome al frente de ellos - como saben los exámenes chunin está por comenzar y estoy pensando en que deberíamos participar, por eso es que he decidido que ustedes estén ella.

Ellos solo me miraban expectantes.

-Dosu, Zabu y Kin - les dije - ustedes serán un equipo y a la cabeza estará Dosu, estarán en el equipo de la aldea oculta del sonido.

-No le fallaré - me dijo Dosu con su cara vendada.

-Eso espero - le dije, me voltee hacía Kabuto y el resto - ustedes seguirán en Konoha como espías - les dije - pero también entraran en los exámenes chunin, Kabuto estará al frente.

-Como diga Orochimaru sama - respondió él.

-Ustedes se encargarán de vigilar a Sasuke Uchiha - le dije - mientras que ustedes se encargaran de sacar todo su potencial como sea posible, es muy importante para mí, ¿entendido?

-Si, Orochimaru sama.

-Pueden retirarse y comiencen a prepararse, pasado mañana irán a Konoha.

Todos se retiraron excepto Kabuto.

\- ¿Entonces solo nos encargaremos de vigilar a Sasuke kun? - preguntó.

-Así es, y me pasarán todo lo averiguado - le dije - supongo que su sensei será el mismo.

-Así es - respondió.

-Muy bien, yo también iré a Konoha disfrazado y seré el sensei de ellos tres.

-De acuerdo - dijo Kabuto - entonces me retiro.

Yo solo asentí hacia él y me dirigí también a mi habitación.

POV. Percy

Esta definitivamente no era algo normal, primero había sido molestado por ese molesto chico y después siendo atacado por unos gigantes que jugaban al quemado, Tyson, mi más reciente amigo y yo sospechaba que también era mi hermano, podía con todo el fuego, al parecer era inmune al fuego, después apareció Annabeth quien no parecía caerle bien a Tyson, y nos subió a un taxi de las tres grises y ahora estaba aquí viendo como tres toros de Colquide atacaban al campamento, corrimos hacia ellos, tan solo estaban los hijos de Ares pero no quedaban muchos, saqué mi espada y los traté de detener, la cosa estaba algo difícil ya que era muy fuertes, divisé a Tyson.

-Tyson ayúdanos - le dijo Annabeth.

-No puedo entrar - respondió él.

-Yo Annabeth, hija de Atenea, te doy permiso para entrar - dijo y al instante Tyson pudo entrar.

Con su ayuda pudimos detener a los toros esos.

-De nada, Clarisse - le dije.

-Lo tenía todo controlado - me dijo molesta - no tenían por qué meterse.

-Pues yo no lo veía así - le respondí.

-No es momento para discutir - nos dijo Annabeth.

-Tienes razón - le dije - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-El árbol de Thalía se hace más débil - respondió Clarisse - lo han envenenado.

-Eso no puede ser - dijo Annabeth preocupada.

-Seguramente fue un semidiós - dije yo.

-Lo sé - respondió Clarisse - pero por ahora el director D culpó a Quirón y tendrá que irse del campamento.

\- ¿Irse del campamento? - preguntamos Annabeth y yo sorprendidos.

-Si, ¿que no oyeron? - nos dijo Clarisse rodando lo ojos - ahora está empacando.

Nos dirigimos rápido hacia la casa grande donde encontramos a Quirón.

\- ¿Es cierto que te vas? - preguntó Annabeth.

-Desafortunadamente si - nos contestó - iré con mis primos mientras esto se soluciona.

-Pero tú no fuiste - le dije.

-El señor D tiene que castigar a alguien.

\- ¿Y por qué tú? - pregunté.

-No se preocupen por mi - nos dijo - solo prométanme que ustedes se cuidaran.

-Descuida hombre - le dije - me agrada mucho mi vida así que no la pienso perder.

Quirón solo sonrió.

-Creo que ya me voy - nos dijo - y Annabeth, no olvides lo que te revelé.

-No te preocupes - dijo ella con la mirada decidida.

Odiaba que hablaron sobre algo que yo no sabía, pero ya que.

\- ¿Y quién estará en tu lugar? - pregunté.

-Ya lo conocerán - respondió y se fue después de un par de abrazos.

Resulta que ese alguien era Tántalo, el que había asesinado a sus propios hijos por una venganza hacia los dioses, esa misma noche, mi padre reclamó a Tyson como su hijo, no fue una sorpresa, ya lo sospechaba, después de eso los dos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra abaña, Tyson solo saltaba de felicidad como un niño pequeño, era divertido, al menos ahora no estaría solo en la cabina tres.

 _Continuara..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo dieciséis: En la misión.

\- ¿Así que te vas a otra misión? - le pregunté a Percy en el mensaje iris alzando una ceja.

\- Me voy a otra misión - confirmó.

\- ¿Y no pudo ser otro? - le dije, personalmente no me gustaba que él tuviera que resolver todos los problemas - ya ayudaste el verano pasado.

\- Bueno... - dijo rascándose la cabeza - la misión se la dieron a Clarisse.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No puedo dejarla sola - respondió - se supone que en una misión deben ir tres, pero nadie la quiso acompañar, además, mi amigo Grover está en peligro, simplemente no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada - me dijo con cara muy decidida.

Suspire, sabía que Perseus iría a pesar de que le dijera lo que le dijera, ante esto, solo me quedaba apoyarlo.

\- De acuerdo - le dije - pero no pongas todo sobre tus hombros.

Él sonrió.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Percy! - se oyó la voz de una chica - ¡Es hora de ponernos en marcha de nuevo!

\- Es Annabeth - me dijo Percy - me tengo que ir.

Agitó las manos sobre el mensaje iris y este se disolvió.

Solo esperaba que no me metiera en muchos problemas, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a Kabuto y los otros que me esperaban.

-Es hora de irnos - les dije - vamos hacia Konoha.

POV. Percy

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- Solo hablé con mi padre - respondí - ¿qué pasa?

\- Tyson encontró una tienda de donuts - respondió.

\- ¿Aquí? - le pregunté - eso es extraño a menos que...

\- Sea una tienda de monstruos- completó Annabeth.

Decidimos ir a investigar, pero de paso con encontramos con una hidra.

\- Oh, genial - dije - adoro mi suerte.

Nos enfrentamos a ella, era poderoso salía ácido de su boca, pero por suerte apareció una especie de nave y le dio a la hidra.

\- Tienen suerte chavales de que los haya encontrado - dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

\- Hola, Clarisse - dije sonriendo - a mí también me da mucho gusto verte.

Entramos a la nave, al parecer era un regalo de su padre.

-Navegaremos hacia el mar de los monstruos - nos dijo - espero que no estorben.

\- No te preocupes - le dije.

Cada uno se fue a un lugar, yo estaba pensando en que Clarisse debía de triunfar en la misión, yo no quería quitarle la gloria como muchos pensaban, si yo dejara que cada vez que hubiera problemas yo fuera a resolverlas, eso significaría ser un gran peón para los dioses, lo cual no dejaría que pasara.

\- Percy - me llamó Annabeth.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

\- Estamos ya cerca de Escila.

\- ¿Y Clarisse? - pregunté - ¿cuál es el plan?

\- No sé dónde está - respondió - pero debemos actuar de inmediato.

\- Has lo que tengas que hacer - le dije - yo voy a buscarla.

Me puse a buscar a Clarisse, no debía estar lejos, sentí su chacra y el de alguien más poderoso, bajé las escaleras despacio y pude ver a Ares con ella.

\- No me falles en esta misión - le estaba diciendo su padre - tienes que poner en alto nuestra cabaña y no dejes que otro te quite la gloria.

\- Si, padre - respondió Clarisse con la cabeza gacha.

\- De hecho - siguió su padre - quizás no debiste dejar subir a Perseus y a sus amigos, el chaval me cae bien, pero no debes dejar que te opaque.

\- Lo hice por lo que dijo el oráculo - respondió.

\- Bien - dijo Ares - espero que no me falles.

A continuación, desapareció por lo aparté la vista, cuando ya todo había pasado Clarisse suspiró.

\- ¿Preocupada por tu padre? - le pregunté entonces dirigiéndome a ella.

Ella se sorprendió al verme.

\- Jackson - me dijo - ¿viste todo?

\- Lo suficiente - respondí - no quiere que le falles y quiere que te llevas la gloria.

\- Eres un maldito chismoso - me dijo.

\- No era mi intención escuchar - le dije sonriendo - pero te prometo que no diré nada.

\- Más te vale - me dijo.

\- Y no te preocupes - le dije - no quiero robarte nada, solo estoy aquí por mi amigo Grover - ella se sorprendió.

\- Pero...

\- No digo que no me importa el campamento - le aclaré - en eso creo que tú eres muy capaz de lograrlo - le dije mirándola a los ojos - no dudo que sea así y que harás muy orgulloso a tu padre, eres alguien muy valiente y decidida que no se rinde.

Ella bajó su mirada sonrojada.

\- Gr-gra-cias Jackson - respondió.

\- De nada - le dije.

En eso la nave se sacudió un poco y nos tambaleamos agarré a Clarisse para que no se cayera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó algo sonrojada aún.

\- Se me olvidaba - le dije - al parecer ya estamos cerca de Escila.

\- Ah - dijo ella.

POV. Clarisse.

Estúpido Jackson, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, me sorprendí cuando me dijo que confiaba en mí y que no dudaba que lo lograría, eso era algo que nadie me lo había dicho nunca, era el primero en decirme algo así, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé, bajé inmediatamente la cabeza apenas y di las gracias tartamudeando un poco, estúpido Jackson, después de esa sacudida que hizo que nos tambaleáramos, Jackson me sujetó contra él para evitar que cayéramos, sin duda él no estaba tan mal en su aspecto físico, desde que había llegado al campamento se notaba que ya de por sí entrenaba, quizás por eso había podido seguir con vida a esa edad, aunque había perdido un ojo al parecer, le pregunté qué pasaba y respondió que se le había olvidado decirme que Escila estaba cerca, ¿a quién se olvida algo así?.

\- Ah - fue mi única respuesta.

" _¿Qué te pasa Clarisse?_ " me dije a mi misma, " _Escila está cerca, ¿por qué no te mueves?_ ", sin embargo, mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada, me sentía algo… cómoda, bajé la mirada encontrándome con esa tela blanca que siempre envolvía su brazo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre envuelves tu brazo con eso? - le pregunté.

\- ¿He? - preguntó sorprendido por la pregunta - tengo algo marcado ahí - respondió.

\- ¿Algo marcado? - pregunté - ¿cómo una cicatriz?

\- Si, una cicatriz - respondió - pero creo que deberíamos subir a ver qué pasa.

\- Ah, claro - dije abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

Nos separamos.

\- Vamos - me dijo - no sabemos si tienen problemas.

\- Claro.

Sacudí la cabeza, " _ya contrólate_ " me dije, estúpido Jackson.

POV. Percy

Eso había sido algo extraño, Clarisse no se había puesto en marcha en cuanto le dije lo de Escila, sentía su cara arder, supuse que aún estaba sonrojada, sonreí divertido ella no me veía, de pronto, preguntó porque siempre tenía la tela en mi brazo, me sorprendí por eso, era por el sello que me había puesto mi padre para que no saliera de control mis poderes, aunque ahora también entendía que era por mis poderes de semidiós, le di una explicación.

\- Pero creo que deberíamos subir a ver qué pasa - le dije.

\- Ah, claro - dijo sorprendida.

Nos separamos.

\- Vamos - le dije - no sabemos si tienen problemas.

\- Claro - respondió.

Me adelanté, pero después volteé a ella.

\- Aunque pareces tener algo de fiebre - le comenté - tal vez quieras descansar un poco.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

\- No lo estoy - respondió.

Continué con mi camino sonriendo, no me importaba quedar como estúpido, era divertido ver a Clarisse así, ya me imaginaba su pensamiento, _estúpido Jackson_.

POV. Orochimaru

En cuanto llegamos a Konoha hablamos con el hokage, mi antiguo sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, los exámenes chunin comenzarían mañana, mientras tanto tendríamos el día libre, tenía mi disfraz para que nadie me reconociera, caminé por las calles, la aldea no había cambiado mucho, de paso me encontré con el equipo de Kakashi Hatake, ya había pasado mucho desde que lo había vuelto a ver, con él venía una chica pelirrosa, Sasuke Uchiha con una expresión de pocos amigos y un chico rubio al que identifiqué como Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto hokage y jinchuriki del kyubi, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara pero pude ver que no era real, sabía bien que él había sufrido por los aldeanos por ser jinchuriki, había ocultado toda su tristeza bajo esa máscara, pasé al lado de ellos, estos exámenes chunin iban a ser interesantes.

 _Continuara…_


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias Beiny por tu comentario y de que te agrade la historia, más adelante sucederán muchas cosas en la que algunos personajes de Naruto conocerán a Percy por lo que tendrán más para leer :-) :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo diecisiete: Ella es Circe, mi bella dama.

En mi cabeza pasaban algunas imágenes, en una de ellas vi a Clarisse agarrada a un pedazo de lo que quedaba de la nave, ella estaba llegando a tierra, luego cambió, vi a Grover encerrado de nuevo en aquella cueva y después a Tyson nadando.

\- ¡Percy! - oí que me llamaban.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, miré alrededor confundido, al parecer también estábamos como Clarisse, recordé lo sucedido, Hidra nos había atacado, no habíamos logrado resistir por lo que habíamos ido a parar en diferentes direcciones.

\- Hola listilla - le dije a Annabeth.

\- Que bueno que despiertas sesos de alga - me dijo - nos acercamos a una isla.

\- ¿En cerio? - pregunté, por un segundo se me vino la idea de que Clarisse quizá estuviera en esa isla.

\- Si - respondió mi amiga - creo que deberíamos parar, esto no resistirá mucho - su mirada se dirigió hacia lo lejos - espero que ellos esten bien.

\- Descuida - la tranquilicé - ellos estarán bien.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Poderes de Apolo - respondí.

\- Ahh, claro - respondió.

Nos acercamos hacia la isla y desembarcamos, al instante de tocar el suelo, se me vino una visión, fue acerca de una mujer que engañaba a los hombres y después vi como los convertía en cobayas.

" _Esto no esta bien_ " pensé " _solo espero no convertirme en cobaya_ "

Un poco más adelante nos encontramos con una mortal, era un chica, estaba vestida con un vestido hermoso, sus cabellos adornados con hilos.

\- Buenos días - nos saludó como si nada - al parecer acaban de pasar por un mal momento, tienen suerte de que se encontraran con esta isla, pueden acompañarme y quedarse aquí por algún tiempo.

Eso no sonaba muy normal para mi, recordé la vez que nos habíamos topado con el casino Loto, habían sido amables con nosostros, algo también inquietante era que esa chica me miraba con desagrado, en cambio, con Annabeth era diferente, todo era sospechoso para mí, recientemente había tenido aquella visión sobre hombres siendo transformados, se me vino a la mente que Hermes me había dado esas especies de vitaminas, recordé la historia de Circe, yo definitivamente no quería convertirme en cobaya, comencé a toser a propósito.

\- Cof, cof, cof - me golpeé el pecho - cof, cof, l-lo sien-ento - dije - ten-tengo cof, cof algo de prob-problema de t-tos, cof, cof.

\- ¿Estas bien Percy? - me preguntó preocupada Annabeth.

\- Ustedes, cof, cof si-gan - les dije, en verdad mi padre Orochimaru me había entrenado muy bien - ahora, cof, las al-alcan, cof, zo.

Me alejé de ellas con esa excusa, al estar lo suficientemente lejos, saqué el frasco, por suerte eso no lo había perdido con las otras cosas ahora eso era lo único que quedaba, tomé una y regresé con ellas.

\- Ya me recuperé - dije sonriendo - solo necesitaba respirar tranquilamente por unos momentos, ¿continuamos?

La chica nos llevó a una especie de spa, habían muchas mujeres ahí.

\- Este lugar es increíble - dijo Annabeth mirando todo asombrada.

\- Si, si, todo es genial - dije con cara de desinterés - oye, ¿dónde esta el espacio para los hombres por si yo me quiero relajar también?

\- Es cierto - dijo Annabeth - no veo a ninguno.

\- Ellos están en otro lugar - contestó ella - pronto los verán.

Nos dirigió a un lugar especial, ahí comenzamos a escuchar una canción, era una melodía hermosa, fruncí el ceño, podría tratarse de una trampa, nos encontramos con una mujer muy hermosa, llevaba un vestido espectacular al estilo griego antiguo, su cabello también llevaba hilos en ella que parecían de oro, ella estaba hilando, en cuando terminó giró a vernos y nos sonrió.

\- Bienvenidos - nos dijo - hace mucho que no recibíamos visitas, llámenme C.C., por favor.

C.C., como Circe, era lo mismo que con la tía Eme de Medusa.

\- Gracias por recibirnos C.C. - le dije - aunque quizás deberíamos irnos, no queremos molestarla.

\- No se preocupen por eso - dijo C.C. - es un placer ayudarlos, es más - nos dijo acercándose a nosotros, nos miraba detenidamente de pies a cabeza como aquella chica - Hylla llévate a...

\- Annabeth - dijo ella al ver que la miraba.

\- Llévate a Annabeth - le ordenó - y hazle unos cambios.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Annabeth sorprendida - no, gracias, no se preocupe.

\- Nada de eso querida - dijo C.C. - es todo un placer.

\- ¿Y Percy? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- Él necesita más de mi ayuda - dijo C.C. - yo misma lo atenderé.

Y así fue como me quedé solo con C.C., miré alrededor, vi a algunos cobayas en jaulas, supuse que serían de hombres transformados.

\- Lindas mascotas - le dije.

\- ¿Mmm?, ahh, si - dijo C.C. - pero ahora ven y ponte frente al espejo.

Hice lo que me pidió.

-Ahora, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de ti?

\- ¿De mi? - pregunté - pues la verdad no me importa mucho mi apariencia.

C.C. se rió casi de manera burlona.

\- Eso es lo que dicen - me dijo - pero no hace falta que seas tímido, yo puedo arreglar tus problemas.

Su voz parecía una especie de hipnotizante, miré el espejo, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de algunos defectos míos, pero la verdad, no me importaba, después de todo pensaban que era tuerto y aún así podía hacer que Clarisse se sonrojara, claro que...nunca ha sido mi intención el jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, eso no.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó C.C.

Me di cuenta de que Circe aún esperaba una respuesta, decidí seguirle el juego.

\- Pues...ahora que me veo bien - dije mirándome más de cerca - creo que tiene razón, mis granos ahora están saliendo en montones, aparte de que me molesta el hecho de mi ojo, me he preguntado muchas veces como sería tener ambos ojos.

\- Eso si que parece un problema - dijo Circe aparentando comprensión - y para eso tengo una solución.

Unas cortinas taparon el espejo y después volvieron a abrirse mostrando la imagen de un Percy aparentemente mejorado.

\- Guau - dije con cara de asombro.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Circe.

Se fue a traer una clase de poción.

\- Con esto - me dijo - todo lo que deseas se hará realidad, solo debes beberlo.

Su voz nuevamente volvió a modo hipnotizante, me dio la poción y me lo bebí, después de todo esa capsula de Hermes me protegería de la magia de Circe, tenía un sabor dulce pero después ya no supo a nada, Circe me veía atenta, pasaron 5 segundos, 10 segundos, medio minuto, no me pasó nada.

" _Gracias Hermes_ " pensé " _me has sacado de una_ "

Circe en ese momento parecía muy confundida.

\- Errrr..., ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que haga efecto? - pregunté.

\- ¿Quién eres? - me preguntó.

\- Solo un semidiós - le dije - pensé que lo sabía C.C., o mejor dicho, Circe ¿cierto?, creía que eras una gran hechicera.

\- Me has engañado - me dijo enojada - ¿acaso Hermes te dio alguna de sus...?

\- Así es - respondí - y lo lamento mucho - le dije mirándola fijamente - pero no tengo ningún problema con mi apariencia, yo no niego mi cuerpo.

\- Me las pagarás.

Oímos unos pasos acercarse, supuse que serían Annabeth y así fue, ahora llevaba un vestido bastante hermoso como aquellas tres mujeres que se encontraban aquí ya que ahora era la chica más otra que se parecía a ella como si fueran hermanas.

\- Sin duda te ves hermosa Annabeth, pero... - le dije mirándola - no creo que vaya contigo.

Annabeth y la chica me miraban sorprendidas.

\- ¿Gracias? - dijo Annabeth.

\- Señora C.C. nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir - le dije a Circe - ¿verdad Annabeth?, tenemos a unos amigos esperándonos.

La chica aún me miraba sorprendida supongo que no se explicaba por qué aún no me convertía en cobaya.

\- Te mataré Perseus Jackson - dijo Circe mirándome con odio - te mataré - miró a Annabeth quién estaba más que sorprendida - querida, quédate con nosotras, no necesitas a este chico, es solo un estorbo.

\- ¿Qué esta diciendo señora C.C.? - preguntó ella confundida - Percy es mi amigo.

\- Ella es Circe - le dije - al parecer no le agradan los hombres y quiso convertirme en cobaya como esos que están ahí.

Señalé a las cobayas que estaban en las jaulas, todos chillaban hacía nosotros.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Annabeth comprendiendo la situación.

\- Annabeth quédate con nosotras - dijo la chica que al parecer se llamaba Hylla- aquí aprenderás mucho y te convertirás en una gran hechicera.

\- Y vivirás aislada del mundo - le dije yo - tan solo viviendo en una isla lejana, que aburrimiento, ya no verías a Quirón, a Grover o a tu familia, ¿es lo que quieres?

\- No quiero eso - dijo ella inmediatamente - no me voy a quedar aquí odiando a los hombres y convirtiéndolos en cobayas, lo que haces está mal Circe.

\- ¿Qué está mal? - le dijo ella - es lo menos que se merecen, los hombres son solo unos ingratos de los que debemos deshacernos...

\- Bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir - dije interrumpiéndola, saqué una capsula del frasco - se las tendrán que arreglar con ellos.

Lancé rápidamente la capsula a la jaula y los cobayas comenzaron a masticarla, Circe no tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando ellos se convirtieron de nuevo en hombres, me di cuenta de que eran piratas.

\- ¡Circe! - gritó el que tenía una barba grande y negra - ¡me las vas a pagar!

Circe puso cara de susto, quería reírme mucho pero me aguanté la carcajada.

\- ¡A ellas! - dijo el que parecía el capitán - ¡por Ares!

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Ares? - le pregunté a Annabeth.

\- Es su padre - respondió - es el capitán barba negra.

-Ahh, bueno mejor vayámonos ya -le dije a Annabeth tomándola de la mano y comenzamos a correr.

\- Debe de haber un barco aquí si hay piratas - dijo ella.

\- Buena idea mi bella dama - le dije.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada para después apartarla, creo que se sonrojó, cuando llegamos donde estaban las naves vimos a un barco grande que decía en el frente: Santa Ana.

\- Subamos - dije.

Ya en el barco, di la orden para comenzar a movernos y todo comenzó a moverse solo, los piratas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando comenzaron a correr en nuestra dirección pero ya era tarde.

\- Me tengo que quitar esto - dijo Annabeth - surte que tengo mi ropa puesta por debajo.

\- ¿No te la quitaste? - le pregunté.

\- No me acostumbro a estas cosas después de todo - se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí.

\- Esa es la chica que conozco - le dije - entonces váyase ya a cambiar mi bella dama.

Ella sonrió y se fue a cambiar, yo me quedé observando el horizonte, esperaba que tanto Grover como Tyson y Clarisse estuvieran bien.

 _Continuara..._


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias a ti Beiny por compartir el gusto por la lectura de estas divertidas historias; espero no defraudarte con el suspenso :-) :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo dieciocho: El deseo de cambiar al mundo.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - le volví a preguntar a Annabeth mientras la sujetaba al palo mayor.

\- Estoy segura - respondió decidida - ya te dije que quien…

\- Quién sobrevive al escuchar el canto de las sirenas gana sabiduría - dije rodando los ojos - yo creo que hay otras formas más seguras de conseguir la sabiduría, ¿haz probado la med…?

\- Ya te dije que quiero hacerlo Percy - me interrumpió - una oportunidad así no se presenta mucho, quiero hacerlo, mi madre es la diosa de la sabiduría y quiero obtener eso.

Suspiré resignado, Annabeth podía ser muy testaruda cuando se proponía algo.

\- Aún asi me parece una muy mala idea - le dije al terminar de sujetarla.

\- Descuida, todo saldrá bien -me dijo sonriendo.

Yo la verdad no estaba muy convencido pero no dejaría que Annabeth corriera peligro, agarré algo de cera y la puse en mis oidos, me pare cerca de la orilla del barco pero teniendola a la vista, recordé aquel sueño que habia tenido antes de que ella me despertara, había visto a Talhia quitarle la tapa donde se suponía estaba el cuerpo de Cronos pero al hacerlo, ella se quedó muy sorprendida y comenzo a llorar, algo me decía que lo que había visto ahí era algo terrible, eso me provocaba un mal presentimiento, oí como Annabeth se movía, la miré, ella forcejeaba con las cuerdas y me suplicaba que la soltara, a medida que avanzabamos parecia mas desesperada por saltar hacia el mar, supuse que el canto de las sirenas era muy fuerte.

\- Liberame - parecia decirme - eres cruel, creí que eras mi amigo.

La desesperanza estaba muy marcada en su rostro y habia comenzado a llorar, aparté mi vista de ella, definitivamente había sido una pésima idea, ¿conseguir sabiduría?, estaba muy seguro de que muchas personas lo habían conseguido sin correr esa clase de riesgos, de repente, mi cabeza comenzó como que a doler un poco, llevé mi mano hacia mi frente, de repente vi una escena, estaba un hombre con armadura roja tenía el cabello largo y negro, lo que me llamó más la atención era que poseía el sharingan; reía de forma maniática mientras gritaba...

\- ¡Yo cambiaré el mundo! - gritaba a todos - ¡Crearé el mundo perfecto!

Y eso es todo lo que vi antes de volver a la normalidad, sacudí la cabeza, ¿qué había sido todo eso?, miré el mar y me di cuenta de algo, no sentía el chacra de Annabeth, al menos no cerca, volteé a ver y confirmé mis sospechas, donde anteriormente la había sujetado ya solo quedaban sogas cortadas y aún lado una cuchilla.

\- No puede ser - me dije a mi mismo.

La busqué con la mirada y la vi nadando hacia la isla de las sirenas.

\- ¡Detente aquí y espéranos - le grité al timón.

Inmediatamente después me zambullí en el agua, nadé tan rápido como pude, tuve que esquivar muchas cosas y dar mi mayor esfuerzo en ir tras ella, varias veces evité minas pero Annabeth parecía ir como si nada.

" _No puedo dejar que se acerque_ " pensé.

Poco a poco pude ver a las famosas sirenas, eran aves con plumajes muy sucios y con cabezas humanas que cambiaban constantemente, a veces era mi madre, Tyson, mi padre Orochimaru, Poseidón, Quirón y otras personas más quienes apreciaba pero fuera cual fuera, sus dientes estaban sucias por comida, me apresuré para llegar con Annabeth y pude tocarle el tobillo, al instante sentí una corriente por mi cuerpo, miré al frente y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, era una escena donde estaba Annabeth junto a su padre quien tomaba de la mano a una mujer parecida a ella, comprendí que era Atenea, junto a ellos estaba Luke; Annabeth sonreía como si él nunca nos hubiera traicionado, algo que también me asombró era que la cuidad de Manhatan estaba cambiado, habían grandes arquitecturas, edificios y monumentos extraordinarios, en aquella escena solo había paz y armonía, sonreí con tristeza, lo que estaba viendo era la mayor ilusión de Annabeth pero que no podía hacerse realidad, me di cuenta de que nos acercabamos más hacia la isla.

" _Debo dejar de distr_ _aerme_ " me dije a mi mismo.

Destapé mi sharingan en ese instante, no queria cometer más errores, al hacerlo, pude ver que las sirenas esperaban ansiosamente nuestra llegada, tenían dientes putrefactos y afilados, jalé a Annabeth hacia mi y traté de llevarla de vuelta, pero ella pataleaba y luchaba contra mi.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - grité enojado y molesto.

No tuve más opción que sumergirla en el agua, así el sonido disminuiría, descendí mucho y Annabeth comenzaba a luchar por aire, así que formé una burbuja de aire, unos peces se acercaron a nosotros, supe su intención, querian divulgar información de que el hijo de Poseidón y cierta chica habian sido vistos en el fondo del mar.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! - les grité, ahora lo que menos quería eran molestias.

Nos dirijimos al barco y ahi ordené a las sogas que nos subieran, dejé a Annabeth sentada mientras temblaba, aún no me quitaba la cera por seguridad, poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de esa isla, Annabeth comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco y me dijo con los labios que ya estábamos a salvo, me quité la cera, estaba muy molesto y enfadado, ese habia sido un grave error de mi parte, primero al no haberla detenido y luego por distraerme, la habia hecho correr peligro y casi moría por mi culpa.

POV. Annabeth

Estaba temblando de frío, pude notar que Percy estaba muy molesto y eso me ponia nerviosa y más porque aún tenía ese ojo rojo descubierto, era intimidante, no sabia que decir más que disculparme.

\- Lo siento - le dije mirándolo - no sabía que el canto de las sirenas fueran tan poderoso.

Has leído muchas historias sobre ellas - me dijo claramente enojado - debiste suponer que no era cualquier cosa… debí suponerlo - susurró al último para él - fui un completo descuidado.

Bajé la mirada, no podía seguir mirando esos ojos molestos.

\- ¿Al menos todo esto valió la pena? - preguntó indiferente - ¿acaso te sientes más sabia?

Estaba muy avergonzada, no sabía que decirle.

\- Bueno, no - traté de calmarme - creo que no es eso precisamente, solo te muestran tu defecto fatídico.

\- Pude ver tu ilusión - me dijo de pronto.

Lo miré sorprendida y luego me sonrojé, bajé de nuevo la mirada, a lo que Percy solo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Lo viste?

\- Si - respondió - ¿tiene algo que ver con tu defecto fatídico?

\- Es el orgullo excesivo - respondí.

Percy solo bufó.

\- Eso yo ya lo sabía - me dijo - sin tener que oir o ver sirenas.

Suspiré, era mejor sincerarme.

\- Tú, ¿nunca has pensado que si tú gobernaras el mundo sería mejor? - le pregunté mirando al frente - ¿nunca has pensado que si tuvieras la oportunidad de rehacer el mundo de nuevo, pondrías todo en orden?

Percy no respondió por unos momentos, parecía estar pensando en algo.

\- Si yo gobernara el mundo, seguramente estaría en un caos - me respondió al fin.

Sonreí.

\- Tienes suerte de no tener ese defecto fatídico.

\- Quizás, pero supongo que tengo otro - se sentó hasta quedar a mi altura, ahora ya había vuelto a cubrir su sharingan y me miraba con su ojo verde mar ya calmado - mi bella dama - me dijo - en este mundo, hay muchos que piensan como tú, quieren cambiar el mundo porque creen que lo harán mejor, pero, eso no es fácil, no puedes influir en todas las personas, pero puedes cambiar tú para mejorar, no puedes hacer que tu padre y tu madre vuelvan a estar juntos, pero puedes aprender a querer a tus hermanos de parte de tu padre y llevar una buena relación con tu madrastra, lamentablemente muchos de los que quieren cambiar el mundo caen en graves errores como Luke, comprendo sus motivos, pero esta en un error, él cree estar haciendo algo bueno, cambiar el mundo.

Me quedé sorprendida, Percy me acababa de decir lo que yo quería negar, quería que Atenea y mi padre volvieran a estar juntos y no quería aceptar a mi madrastra, estaba enojada con mi padre al haber olvidado a Atenea y reemplazarla, también estaba lo de Luke, que nos hubiera traicionado me dolía.

\- Vamos listilla - me dijo Percy - además creo que otros hijos de Atenea piensan lo mismo que tú o tal vez ya lo superaron, pero tú no tienes que quedarte así, date la oportunidad de estar en una familia.

Quizás Percy tenía razón y me estaba cerrando el mundo al querer que todo pasara como yo quería.

-Vamos Annabeth - me dijo - hay que levantarnos, ya llegamos.

Me apretó levemente el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-30 grados, 31 minutos norte; 75 grados, 12 minutos este - me dijo, habíamos llegado.

 _Continuara..._


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos de nuevo, al fin vuelvo a Fanfiction :-) :-)

Bueno, como sea, aquí está un nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo, cualquier opinión, observación o sugerencia es bienvenido :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo diecinueve: Muchas gracias Clarisse.

Nos adentramos en la isla de Polifemo en busca del vellocino y de Grover, nos metimos entre los árboles, Percy era quién guiaba ya que parecía percibir la presencia del cíclope.

\- Ya casi llegamos - me dijo mientras salíamos a un lugar donde se acababan los árboles - tenemos que acercarnos un poco más.

Lo seguí por donde él iba, caminamos entre los pastos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezaramos a oir a lo que parecian ser ovejas, nos acercamos más.

\- Deben ser sus ovejas - dije bajo.

\- Creo que si - respondió Percy - y mira ahí.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él señalaba, en un árbol estaba el mismo vellocino de oro, miré sorprendida, tomarlo habría sido fácil de no ser porque estuviera rodeada de esas ovejas las cuales parecían tener dientes afilados.

\- No creo que debamos acercarnos- dije.

\- Esperaremos aquí - dijo Percy.

Junto sus dedos en forma de una cruz frente a él mientras decía _kage bushin no jutsu_ , inmediatamente después apareció un clon de él, lo miré sorprendida, ¿qué era lo que acababa de hacer?, sin duda él estaba lleno de sorpresas, había dicho algunas palabras que no entendía y luego su clon había aparecido, el clon avanzó hacia las ovejas, todo iba bien, ellas ni se inmutaron, pero al querer pasar entre ellas para ir por el vellocino las ovejas comenzaron a atacarlo con sus dientes y el clon desapareció con un puff.

\- Al parecer Polifemo tiene una buena seguridad - dijo Percy.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? - pregunté.

\- Buscar a Grover - respondió sin más levantándose.

Como no tenía otra opción lo seguí, rodeamos a las ovejas y seguimos derecho tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no nos tomó mucho el encontrar una cueva.

\- Estan ahí - dijo Percy deteniendose.

\- Entonces vamos - le dije empezando a avanzar.

\- Espera Annabeth - me dijo deteniéndome - podría ser peligroso acercarse como si nada.

\- Oh, claro - dije sonrojándome.

Lo sucedido debió de afectarme, normalmente yo pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, sacudí mi cabeza, debía concentrarme.

\- Entonces será mejor encontrar un buen lugar para ver - le dije viendo alrededor - como ese - señalé un lugar encima de la cueva.

Percy sonrió.

\- Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar - me dijo - no es tu estilo hacer las cosas sin pensar, ese lugar me parece bien, vamos, tenemos que escalar.

Yo solo fruncí el seño y lo seguí, al llegar vi que en verdad era muy alto, claro era lo más lógico al ser el de un cíclope.

\- Vamos sube tú primero - me dijo - será mejor que te pares sobre mis hombros.

Miré de nuevo la cueva, era cierto.

\- De acuerdo.

Percy me ayudó a subir, me sujete con los árboles que estaban encima, era dificil hasta pisé a Percy en la cara.

\- Lo siento - le dije.

Cuando al fin pudimos estar en la cima, Percy me detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté.

Él me miraba fijamente con ese ojo verde mar.

\- Solo quería decirte que… - comenzó - tienes una araña en el hombro…

Lo miré aterrorrizada y después a mi hombro buscando alguna araña, estuve a punto de soltarme pero Percy me detuvo, note que estaba conteniendo la risa, fruncí el ceño.

\- Lo siento, no era cierto - me dijo riendo por lo bajo, lo miré enojada, él sabía que me aterraban.

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo? - le pregunté volteando, lista para seguir, no esperaba que Percy se aprovechara de una debilidad asi para divertirse.

\- No, espera - me detuvo de nuevo agarrando mi brazo - lo siento, lo que quería decirte era...que eres muy valiente al venir a una misión como esta después de lo sucedido con Thalia.

Lo miré sorprendida, ¿cómo es que sabía eso?, ahh claro, poderes de Apolo, bajé la mirada.

\- Gracias - le dije sin más.

La verdad yo no me sentia así, por dentro tenia miedo, miedo de que no pudieramos rescatar a Grover, a que no pudieramos salvar al campamento, a que Tyson nos traicionara.

\- Será mejor que sigamos - me dijo Percy - vamos chica sabia.

Asentí y continuamos caminando en silencio, no tardamos mucho para encontrar una buena vista, abajo se veía claramente a Polifemo vestido con ropa escocés, al lado estaba alguien con vestido de novia que estaba templando un poco, supuse que era Grover.

\- Sueltame estúpido - dijo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente.

Voltee y la vi, Clarisse estaba atada en la parte de arriba.

\- Clarisse - dijimos Percy y yo al mismo tiempo, él también parecía asombrado.

\- Tú vas a ser nuestra comida - dijo el cíclope.

\- Qué carajos... - decía Clarisse.

\- Pero aún no he terminado de hacer la cola - dijo Grover.

\- Ya tardaste mucho con esa cola - respondió Polifemo algo enojado - no voy a esperar más, ahora mismo te convertiré en mi esposa.

Clarisse comenzó a reir fuertemente.

\- ¿Tu esposa? - preguntó riendose.

\- Por supuesto - respondió Polifemo - y tú serás el banquete.

\- Pero si es un sátiro - dijo Clarisse aún riéndose - no un cíclope.

" _No hacia falta que lo aclararas Clarisse_ " pensé apretando los dientes.

\- Por supuesto que es cíclope - dijo Polifemo, volteó hacia Grover - ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto cariño - fingió él.

\- No lo es - dijo Clarisse divertida.

Miré a Percy y vi que tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, le di un codazo.

\- Auch, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó viéndome.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? - le pregunté.

\- Pues… - dijo viendo alrededor - supongo que debemos distraer a Polifemo, podría usar un clon de nuevo.

\- Pero por lo que vi, se desaparecen fácilmente.

\- Bueno…

\- Tú encargate del rescate y yo de la distracción - le dije bajandome sin darle tiempo para que respondiera.

Bajar ya fue mas fácil, al estar ya abajo saqué mi gorra de invisibilidad y me la puse, me dirigí silenciosamente a la entrada de la cueva.

\- ¡Hey, cíclope! - grité y todos miraron en mi dirección asombrados - ¡enfrentate a mí!

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Polifemo.

\- ¡Nadie! - le dije.

\- ¿Nadie? - preguntó - ¿así que has vuelto?

\- Por supuesto, he venido para un combate, o qué, ¿después de tanto tiempo te has vuelto un cobarde?

\- Yo no soy ningún cobarde - dijo caminando hacia mí - te destruiré.

Comenzó a atacar alrededor mientras yo lo esquivaba, tenía una gran ventaja al ser invisible pero él oía mis pisadas y de vez en cuando me daba algun golpe, la batalla continuó unos minutos más hasta que Percy me llamó entonces me aparte, ellos tres venian corriendo.

\- Por qué se tardaron mucho - dijo Clarisse.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó sonriendo Percy.

\- Idiota - respondió ella apartando la mirada.

Me dirigí a su encuentro.

\- Clarisse encargate de Polifemo - dijo Percy - alcanzanos donde estan las ovejas y el vellocino.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que obedecere tus órdenes?

Percy volvió a sonreir.

\- Oh vamos, Clarisse hija del dios de la guerra - le dijo - estoy seguro de que te encantan las batallas, además, eres Clarisse la gran guerrera del campamento.

Esos dos ya comenzaban a cansarme, ¿no podían platicar en otro momento?, algo en mi se removia, era una sensacion rara que salía al verlos así.

\- Beeeee, ya viene - dijo Grover para suerte mía.

\- De acuerdo, iré - dijo bufando Clarisse.

Mientras ella se dirigía hacia Polifemo nosotros fuimos por el vellocino, al acercarnos fuimos viendo una figura de alguien quien estaba rodeado de algunas ovejas.

\- ¡Tyson! - gritaron Percy y Grover mientras yo veía sorprendida.

\- ¡Percy! - dijo también asombrado.

\- Al parecer las ovejas no le hacen nada - observé - quizás porque también es un cíclope.

\- Entonces quizás él pueda tomar el vellocino - dijo Percy - ¡Tyson, trae el vellocino que esta ahi colgado!

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

\- ¡Trae el vellocino! - le grité también.

Tyson se dirigió hacia el vellocino con todas las ovejas siguiéndolo por lo que le costaba un poco caminar, en cuando estaba volviendo de nuevo me volteé hacia Percy.

\- Iré a llamar a Clarisse - le dije y corrí sin esperar a que contestara.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, a pesar de que Clarisse era, según Percy, " _una gran guerrera_ ", no podía acabar con él.

\- ¡Clarisse retirada! - grité a lo que ella se dirigió hacia mi corriendo, por desgracia Polifemo también lo hizo, eso me recordó a lo que había pasado hace años, sacudi la cabeza.

" _No es momento para pensar en eso_ " me dije a mi misma.

Al llegar con los chicos, ellos ya tenían el vellocino.

\- ¡Hay que irnos de aqui! - dijo Clarisse.

Todos comenzamos a correr.

\- ¡Vuelvan, mortales cobardes! - comenzó a gritar Polifemo- ¡solo son cobardes, no sirven para nada pequeños e insignificantes semidioses, por eso siempre serán peones para los dioses!, ¡peones!

En ese instante Percy se detuvo y se volteó, antes de que pudieramos detenerlo sacó su espada y corrió hacia Polifemo, lo golpeó en la panza por lo que Polifemo se dobló entonces Percy aprovecho para golpearlo en la cara, él pudo acabar con el cíclope pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso - le dijo enojado Percy apuntandolo con su espada.

\- ¡Padre Poseidón! - gritó entonces Polifemo - ¡te pido que maldigas a este pequeño mortal!, ¡has que no encuentre camino a su casa!

Percy ni siquiera se inmutó, en cambio solo sonrió.

\- Poseidon no me va a maldecir - dijo - porque yo también soy su hijo.

\- Pero los mortales no cuentan - dijo Polifemo golpeando la tierra con su puño - los mortales son tramposos.

\- Bueno Polifemo - le dijo Percy - yo ya me voy.

Dejó a Polifemo en la tierra mientras nosotros nos dirigiamos hacia el barco, todo iba bien, estábamos a punto de alejarnos de la isla cuando se le ocurrió a Clarisse gritar.

\- ¡¿Ahora quien es el cobarde?! - le gritó - ¡no eres más que eso!

Percy y yo volteamos a ver a Polifemo, él comenzó a levantarse y agarro una roca grande que estaba cerca.

\- Muchas gracias Clarisse - le dije apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Yo que? - preguntó.

\- Esta vez te pasate Clarisse - le dijo Percy molesto, lo que me hizo sentir un poco feliz, quizás porque Percy se daba cuenta de que ella no era como él creía, el barco se sacudió cuando la enorme roca cayó muy cerca de nosotros - ¡el barco se va a hundir!

Y se hundió tal y como lo dijo Percy, traté de estar a flote tanto como pude ya que la corriente que había provocado era fuerte no se me ocurría ninguna forma para que llegaramos a salvo nadando, ¡estábamos en el mar de los monstruos!, miré alrededor, de pronto sentí como algo me cargaba, miré asombrada, era un hipocampo, a todos nos había tocado uno, supuse que Percy y Tyson los habían llamado, ellos nos llevaron rápidamente hacia Florida.

 _Continuara..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo veinte: Una nueva aliada.

Después de que paramos en Florida le dije a Clarisse que se llevara el vellocino al campamento, comprendí a que se refería su profecía cuando me lo dijo, en cuando ella se fue para tomar un avión no tardó mucho para que unos hombres de Luke nos rodearan y nos metieran en la princesa Andrómeda, see lindo, como sea, la cosa es que ahora Luke estaba frente a nosotros y yo tenía la curiosa necesidad de voltear a ver cómo estaba Annabeth pero no lo hice.

\- Has mejorado un poco con la espada - me dijo Luke - pero no es suficiente para vencerme.

Luke parecía querer que eso lo tomara muy en cuenta, no entendía porqué.

POV. Luke

Ahora estaba frente a Percy, aún le faltaba para vencerme, él era bueno con la espada, pero no era suficiente, quería que le quedara eso bien en claro para poder vencerme.

\- ¿Dónde esta el vellocino? - les volví a preguntar.

\- Nosotros no lo tenemos - me dijo Percy mirándome fijamente.

\- Así que se se la dieron a Clarisse - dije algo asombrado - no creí que le confiarás algo así.

\- Luke, por favor, no hagas esto - me dijo Annabeth, voltee a verla, me alegraba que estuviera bien.

\- Annabeth, únete a mí - le dije.

Ella puso los ojos de asombro.

\- Por supuesto que no - me dijo - lo que haces esta mal, vuelve con nosotros.

Como deseaba hacer eso, volver al campamento y disfrutar una vida junto a Quiron y los campistas, pero eso ya no podría ser, Cronos destruiría sin piedad a mis seres queridos, de eso estaba muy seguro.

\- ¿Te das cuenta Annabeth de que estas viajando con un cíclope, el monstruo que mató a Thalia?

Ella de nuevo me miró sorprendida, luego volteó a ver al cíclope para mirarme nuevamente, odie tener que hacerle recordar algo así.

\- Tyson es diferente - me dijo con la mirada decidida - nos ha ayudado mucho.

Alcé una ceja.

\- ¿En verdad con...

\- Bueno Luke ya basta de charla - interrumpió Percy - dime, ¿tú envenenaste al árbol de Thalia?

Mi atención volvió a él.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - le pregunté.

\- Quiero saber, Quiron fue culpado por eso - respondió.

\- Creo que ese viejo centauro ya tenía sus años ahí.

\- Dime lo que hiciste en el CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO - por alguna razón lo último lo dijo más alto.

\- De acuerdo - le dije, le contaria la verdad, quizás así Quiron podría regresar.

\- Yo fui quién envenenó al árbol - les dije - en verdad que fue fácil, la guardia ahí es muy pobre, pero como sea, el veneno que usé proviene de lo más profundo del tártaro.

Oí una exclamación colectiva de sorpresa detrás de mí, así que voltee, para mi sospresa, Percy había creado un mensaje iris sin que me diera cuenta y ahora todos los campistas nos veian, incluidos Dioniso quien suspiró.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que llamar de vuelta a Quiron - dijo - bueno, a decir verdad ya extraño nuestros juegos.

Inmediatamente fui a desaser el mensaje iris, Percy era sorprendente, debió de hacerlo cuando me voltee a ver a Annabeth.

\- Ahora ya todos saben la verdad - me dijo Percy sonriendo.

\- Al parecer si - dije acercandome a él como si nada - pero eso no los salvará de su final.

\- Luke, ¡ya basta! - gritó Annabeth - ¡detente!

De un momento a otro Percy me barrió los pies y se lanzó a mí, yo tenía la ventaja al no estar amarrado así que fue algo fácil detenerlo.

\- Rindete ya Jackson - le dije.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya - me dijo.

De pronto, muchos de los monstruos entraron corriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

\- Una essssstampida de centaurossssss - dijo una dracaenae.

La miré sin comprensión y entonces, muchos centauros entraron corriendo, pude ver que los lideraba Quiron.

\- ¡Hombres poni! - dijo el cíclope.

\- ¡Encárguense de ellos! - grité para no quedarme ahí nomás.

Quiron subió a Percy a su espalda y lo mismo hicieron otros tres con Annabeth, Grover y Tyson para luego largarse mientras un grupo de monstruos los perseguía, debía reconocer que Percy había sido muy ingenioso.

POV. Orochimaru

Al fin todo había comenzado, mis hombres estaban "atacando" a la aldea de la hoja, y ahora estaba frente a mi antiguo sensei.

\- Orochimaru detente - me dijo Sarutobi.

El viejo ya estaba cansado de nuestro enfrentamiento y ahora se encontraba encerrado en un justu del primer hokague.

\- Lo siento sensei - le dije - pero no puedo.

Pasó unos momentos y de pronto hizo algo que no conocía pero consiguió desaserse de ellos, no entendía nada, me acerqué a él.

\- ¿Qué haz hecho? - le pregunté.

\- Es el justu del cuarto hokage - respondió, así que era el mismo con el que había sellado el zorro de nueve colas en su hijo - y ahora te toca a ti.

Con rapidez me tomó y una especie de alma comenzó a salir de mi, comenzaba con mis manos, la sensación era horrible, de inmediato traté de detenerlo.

\- Sensei, detente - le dije.

\- ¿Ahora me llamas así? - preguntó.

\- ¿Vas a desaserte de mi? - pregunté sonriedo tristemente.

\- Hace mucho que debi hacerlo.

\- Entonces tienes que saber esto - le dije - la organización Akatsuki llegará aqui a buscar al jinchuriki del kyubi, de hecho, Itachi se dirije hacia acá.

Hiruzen dejó de jalar.

\- ¿Akatsuki? - preguntó - ¿y por qué me dices esto?, debe ser una trampa.

\- No lo es - le dije - yo los investigo.

Le dije mi plan de atacar a la aldea y luego retirarnos, lo cual no era fácil cuando estaban a punto de sacarte algo parecido a un alma, cuando al fin terminé, pasó un momento de silencio, Hiruzen me miraba a los ojos.

\- Voy a creerte Orochimaru - me dijo para mi sorpresa - veo en tus ojos que dices la verdad, pero ahora, debes terminar conmigo.

Eso me dejó más sorprendido.

\- Si no lo haces, no creeran nada.

\- Pero…

\- Además ya no me queda mucho tiempo - me dijo viendo para arriba, viendo al shinigami al que ahora podía ver yo también.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me selló las manos e instintivamente saqué mi esada de la boca clavandola en él, mi antiguo sensei cayó frente a mi con una sonrisa.

La barrera que habían creado se cayó y mis hombres me sacaron de ahí, estaba algo conmocionado, sacudi la cabeza, si seguía asi mis hombres se extrañarian y me verían como débil, se suponía que ese era el plan, al voltear a un lado vi a una shinobi.

\- Acerquenme a ella - ordené.

La shinobi se puso en guardia lo cuál me hizo sonreir.

\- ¿En verdad piensas que puedes contra mi? - le pregunté.

Ella templaba un poco, como muchos lo hacían cuando estaban frente a mí.

\- Ven conmigo - le dije, veía potencial en ella, tan solo había que entrenarla bien - muchos piensan que solo eres un estorbo, hasta tú misma, pero eso no es cierto, yo veo potencial en ti - ella poco a poco fue bajando las manos - ya no tendras que soportar el menosprecio ni la indiferencia que incluso te da el chico al que quieres.

 _Continuara..._


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por el apoyo W.M King :-) :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo veintiuno: Una nueva vida

En el campamento ya casi todos se preparaban para irse a su casa, afortunadamente Clarisse había logrado traer el vellocino de oro a salvo en el campamento, pero algo había ocurrido a la mañana siguiente, resulta que Thalia, la hija de mi tío Zeus, había despertado de sus sueños gracias al vellocino, así que ahora el árbol estaría vivo por el vellocino y ya no por el espíritu de Thalia, tenía entendido que ella se quedaría en el campamento.

Tyson se había ido con mi padre Poseidón para vivir en el castillo, yo por mi parte también regresaría a casa como la mayoría, ya quería ver a mi madre y mi padre Orochimaru, me despedí de todos y me puse en marcha para mi casa, otra aventura más había terminado, tomé un carro y llegué a casa donde solo estaba mi madre.

\- Al fin regresas hijo - me dijo abrazándome como siempre - estuve preocupada por ti.

\- Descuida mamá - le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo - ya estoy aquí ahora, y tendré que ir a la escuela - dije con menos ánimos.

\- Bueno ya - me dijo sonriente - quieres comer algo?

\- Me gustaría - respondí - solo voy a dejar mis cosas a mi cuarto.

\- Esta bien hijo - respondió mi madre dirigiéndose hacía la cocina.

Fui a mi cuarto y al llegar me aventé a la cama, se sentía bien estar en casa después de navegar en un mar lleno de diversos peligros, suspire aliviado y sonrei.

Después de eso me di una ducha y bajé a ver a mi madre quién me había preparado algo de comida, le relate algo de mi aventura, no le dije todos los detalles para no preocuparla, al cabo de un rato tocaron la puerta y mi madre fue a abrir, pasó un rato para que mi madre volviera, sonreí al reconocer dos de los chacras, eran mi padre Orochimaru y Kabuto.

\- Perseus al fin nos volvemos a ver - me dijo mi padre.

\- Al fin - respondí sonriendo para después fruncir el ceño, sus manos estaban vendadas, parecía que no podía moverlas.

Noté que traían a alguien, él la pasó al frente para presentarnos.

\- Sally, Percy - nos dijo - ella es Hinata Hyuga, es una shinobi de Konoha.

\- Como tú - dije sorprendido.

Él asintió.

\- Hinata ellos son Sally Jackson - dijo presentando a mi madre.

Mi madre la saludó sonriendo y ella lo hizo también.

\- Y él es su hijo Perseus Jackson - me presentó - el cuál es mi protegido y lo considero también como hijo mío.

Le di mi mano.

\- Un gusto Hinata - le dije sonriendo.

Ella agacho su mirada tímidamente, tenía un cabello azul corto, era de piel pálida, llevaba una chamarra blanca.

\- U-un gu-gust-o - me dijo tartamudeando, noté que estaba algo sonrojada - Per-perse-us.

\- Llámame Percy por favor - le dije - me agrada más así.

POV. Hinata

Cuando el señor Orochimaru me propuso unirme a él, no sabía que hacer, a veces yo sentía que solo era un estorbo, no parecía importarle a nadie, mi padre prefería a mi hermana menor Hanabi y Naruto no me notaba, Orochimaru creía que yo tenía mucho potencial, no lo pensé más y lo seguí, cuando reaccioné, sentí miedo, había traicionado a Konoha, mi hogar, yo era débil y no tenía oportunidad de escapar de alguien como él, solo me quedaba esperar, el señor Orochimaru no me hizo ningún daño durante los siguientes días, me daban buena comida y todo, yo creía que iba a utilizar en algún experimento suyo.

Poco después dijo que ivamos a ir a algún lugar, yo estaba presa de miedo, grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar con una pequeña familia, el señor Orochimaru me presentó a la señora Jackson quién parecía ser amable, su sonrisa era cálida, me hizo recordar a mi madre, después me presentaron a su hijo Perseus Jackson, él tenía el cabello negro desordenado, ojos verdes aunque al parecer tenía solo el derecho y era de tez morena, con un bronceado perfecto, tenía una sonrisa amable como su madre, no pude evitar sonrojarme, eso solo me pasaba con Naruto, pero debía admitir que Percy, como me pidió que lo llamara, era alguien...guapo, me sonroje un poco más por ese pensamiento, los Jackson nos sirvieron algo de comer a nosotros tres, la señora cocinaba muy bien, la verdad me había sorprendido más al escuchar que el señor Orochimaru consideraba a Percy como a un hijo, no creía que él fuera capaz de sentir algo así, era como si estuviera viendo otra parte de este famoso y temible shinobi.

Al terminar de comer, me enseñaron una habitación, era pequeña pero cómoda.

\- Espero que estes a gusto aquí - dijo la señora Jackson.

\- No se preocupe - contesté sonriendo - es perfecta.

No tenía nada de cosas, así que no tuve que acomodar mucho, después decidí bajar de nuevo.

\- Hinata - me llamó el sannin - es hora de que hablemos.

Todos se retiraron de la sala de estar, yo me sentía nerviosa.

\- ¿S-si, se-ñor?

\- Supongo que para ti, todo esto ha sido una sorpresa - yo asenti con la cabeza - te voy explicar, hace tiempo que yo llegué aquí y me encontré con la familia Jackson, por ese tiempo vivía con ellos un hombre horrible que los maltrataba, decidí ayudarlos, pensaba utilizarlos para un plan mío, pero sin darme cuenta, me encariñe de ellos, Percy me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que hacía y decidí dejar de lado mis planes, al fin había encontrado una familia.

\- ¿Entonces por qué atacó Konoha? - le pregunté asombrada.

\- Descubrí una asociación secreta llamada Akatsuki, estuve dentro por un tiempo pero decidí salirme después, comencé a investigarlos y sabía que pronto iban a ir a Konoha, hace años que no he hecho ningún movimiento y eso los hizo sospechar - explicó - ataque konoha, pero no fue todo enserio, cuando tuve que enfrentarme al tercer hokage, le dije mis planes, al final tuve que...acabar, como sea, ahora el tercer hokage ya no esta.

Bajé la mirada, unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar, eso no podía ser, el hokage era fuerte, miré al señor Orochimaru, tenía la vista al frente con la mirada perdida, parecía que en verdad le había dolido, miré sus manos, ahora parecía que estaban bien.

\- ¿Qu-qué paso c-con sus ma-nos? - le pregunté.

\- Sally me las curó - respondió - aún no puedo moverlas mucho.

\- ¿Ella e-s una shin-obi?

\- Posee algunas habilidades especiales - dijo suspirando - aún debo explicarte muchas cosas.

Asenti silenciosa.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te invite a unirte? - me preguntó de repente.

\- Usted cr-ree que yo t-en-go pot-en-cial - respondí tartamudeando como siempre.

\- Asi es - respondió - ellos no saben de lo que tú eres capaz de hacer y te han echo creer que no puedes hacer nada, quiero entrenarte, puedes hacer más de lo que te imaginas, tendrás que ganar más seguridad en ti, al hacer eso, dejarás de tartamudear, podrás aprovechar tu potencial, entrenaras con Kabuto, Percy y conmigo, ¿te parece bien?

Estaba muy sorprendida, solo pude asentir, quería mejorar, ser una gran shinobi para proteger a mi familia, mi hogar, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Después de que ya todos hubieran comido comenzamos comenzamos, yo expliqué que pertenecía a un clan poderoso y que poseía un poder llamado byakugan, ahora era el turno de ellos para hablar.

\- Me gustaría que le explicaran todo - dijo Orochimaru.

\- ¿Todo? - preguntó Percy asombrado, él solo asintió - err, bueno, nosotros somos seres superpoderosos que hemos controlado a Orochimaru para nuestros planes malvados y conquistar las tierras de los ninjas, y ahora que estas aquí - puso una sonrisa malvada - nos ayudarás a conseguirlo.

Me quedé en shock, ¿acaso todo había sido parte de un plan?

\- ¡Percy no juegues! - oí que decía la señora Jackson, se acercó a mí mientras Percy se reia - mira nadamas como se ha puesto - me abrazó protectoramente - no le hagas caso querida, tranquila, aquí nadie te hará daño.

Eso me reconforto mucho.

\- Perseus no vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo Orochimaru.

\- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo ya calmado levantando las manos en señal de rendición - lo siento Hinata - me dijo sonriendo - disculpa, no lo volveré a hacer.

\- Más te vale que no - dijo su madre.

Yo solo asenti ya más calmada después de ese susto, entonces Percy puso una cara seria.

\- ¿Y si mejor platico con ella mañana? - preguntó poniéndose de pie - ahora los tres deben estar cansados, de hecho, yo también llegué hoy y quiero descansar, dormir plácidamente en mi cama y despertar hasta mañana.

Para cuanto termino de decir todo ya se había ido, la señora Jackson me sonrió.

\- Creo que todos deberíamos descansar - nos dijo a todos mientras nos parábamos.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir después de despedirnos, esto era un nuevo comienzo para mi, no sabía lo que me esperaba pero estaba algo ansiosa mejorar.

 _Continuará..._


	22. Chapter 22

Hola hpividente, :-) me alegra de que te agrade la historia y, paciencia, paciencia que todo se irá aclarando con el paso del tiempo en los capítulos :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo veintidós: Soy un semidiós.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡Ataca fuertemente! - le exigía a Hinata mientras entrenábamos - ¡Defiendete!, ¡Vamos!

Yo la atacaba y ella tenía que defenderse como pudiera, antes de empezar, le había aclarado que el entrenamiento iba a ser duro y que esperaba solo lo mejor de ella, era como lo que me decía Quirón, jeje.

A decir verdad, Hinata tenía mucho talento, con el byakugan podía ver el chacra y los meridianos, el puño suave también le ayudaba, pero ella parecía no querer hacerme daño.

\- Hinata, yo soy muy poderoso - le dije después de indicarle que descansaramos - no temas atacarme - suspire, debía decirle sobre mi, como me lo había pedido mi padre Orochimaru - ¿Recuerdas que mi padre Orochimaru me pidió que te dijera todo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre mitología griega? - le pregunté.

Esa pregunta pareció sorprenderle, pero al final asintió.

\- Mi ma-madre solía contar-me algunas historias - respondió - me se algunos nombres de dios-ses, ¿pero por qué me pre-preguntas eso? - me alegraba de que ya no tartamudera tanto desde que habíamos empezado a entrenar.

\- Bueno, es que mi vida se basa en eso - le dije rascandome la nuca sin saber cómo explicarlo realmente - verás mi padre es un dios griego, soy hijo de Poseidón, dios del mar.

Hinata tenía una gran cara de sorpresa, tenía ganas de reirme pero me contuve.

\- Los dioses griegos existen, su morada va cambiando poco a poco y ahora mismo está aquí, el Olimpo está en el edificio Empire State - le seguí explicando - pero a pesar de los siglos, los dioses no se han quitado las ganas de, em, divertirse con los mortales y por eso es que aún siguen habiendo semidioses, espero que no te confundas mucho.

\- Buen-no, estoy sorprendida.

\- Lo entiendo - le dije comprendiendola - yo también estaba confundido cuando me dijeron que mi padre era un antiguo dios griego.

\- ¿Cómo f-fue?

\- El minotauro me había encontrado así que había tenido que ir al campamento mestizo, que es donde nosotros entrenamos, al llegar me contaron sobre los dioses y mi padre me reclamó - le relate, no iba a darle todos los detalles ahora - pero bueno, ahora lo importante es que sepas que ellos están aquí y ahora que ya lo sabes, no debes de decir nada de ellos que no les parezca, sobre todo con mi tío Zeus que muuuuuuyyy dramático.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, unos truenos se escucharon en el cielo.

\- ¿Lo ves? - le dije a Hinata rodando los ojos - y tampoco debes decir sus nombres.

Hinata miraba algo temerosa hacia arriba, lo que me hizo sonreir.

\- Pero, acabas de ha-hacer las dos cosas - observó.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Yo soy yo - le respondí - y, dime, ¿vas a ir también a la escuela?, mi padre me contó algo sobre eso.

\- Tendre que adap-adaptarme - respondió.

\- Bueno iremos pasado mañana - le informé.

POV. Hinata.

Estaba muy sorprendida, mi madre me contaba algunas historias griegas cuando yo era niña, pero jamás creí que en verdad existieran, todo era increíble, después de que me preguntara sobre la escuela, me sentí algo preocupada, no sabía que tal me adoptaría en este nuevo lugar.

\- Hey tranquila - me dijo Percy al notar que estaba preocupada - el entrenamiento te hará bien y sobre la escuela - frunció el ceño incómodo - no te puedo decir que es mi lugar favorito, pero te adaptarás bien.

Asentí insegura.

\- ¿Y cómo cono-conociste a Orochimaru san? - le pregunté.

\- Mi madre y yo vivíamos con mi antiguo padrastro - me explicó con una mueca de disgusto - él nos maltrataba, un día hizo esto - me mostró donde se supone que estaría su otro ojo - pero entonces mi padre Orochimaru se encontró con nosotros y lo puso en su lugar.

\- Oh, pero tu o-ojo…

Percy me miró sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes por eso - me dijo - mi padre Orochimaru lo reemplazó con otro.

\- ¿A si? - pregunté confundida - y porque…

Entonces destapó su ojo, me sorprendí mucho al ver que era un sharingan.

\- Como puedes ver es un sharingan - me dijo - por eso te digo que puedo defenderme.

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Debió ser du-duro vivir con ese hombre - le dije.

\- Al principio sí - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - pero se resolvió, ¿qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?

\- Claro - dije - ¿tienes am-amigos en el campamento mestizo?

\- Oh, por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - tengo un amigo llamado Grover, otro Will, los gemelos Castor y Polux, Travis y Connor, Beckendorf, mis amigas Annabeth, Thalia, Katie y Clarisse, normalmente entreno con ellos, nosotros somos entrenados por sátiros, ninfas, un centauro y otros semidioses.

\- Oh, vaya - dije sorprendida ante esos datos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - me preguntó - Supongo que tienes amigos allá en konoha.

\- Mi-mis amigos son K-Kiba, quien siempre anda con su perro Akamaru, Shino quién tiene insectos y es callado, Shikamaru quién es muy inteligente, Ino quién quiere ser mejor que Sakura y ella lo mismo, Chogi quién come muchas papas y Na-Naruto quién quiere ser hokage - le dije nombrando a mis antiguos amigos, me puso algo triste el recordarlos - oh, también está Rock Lee quién siempre se la pasa diciendo lo de la llama de la juventud, Tenten quién es buena con las armas y mi primo Negi, aunque yo suelo hablar poco.

\- Guau, esos son muchos - me dijo Percy sonriendo - debes sentirte feliz al saber que tienes amigos con los que puedes contar.

\- Pero aho-ahora no sé lo que piensen de mí - dije mirando al suelo - ahora soy una renegada como Sasuke kun, o como Orochimaru san.

\- Descuida Hinata - me ánimo Percy - ellos entenderán así como tu entendiste lo de mi padre, ellos seguirán siendo amigos.

Eso me animó, Percy era alguien en quien podías confiar, le sonreí agradecida.

\- Vamos Hinata - me dijo poniéndose de pie - hay que seguir entrenando y espero que ahora no tengas ninguna duda en atacarme.

\- Hai - le dije y comenzamos de nuevo a entrenar.

Yo usaba mi puño suave ahora con confianza, Percy paraba mis golpes y los esquivaba, debía ser más rápida, más fuerte.

POV. Percy

Hinata había mejorado en estos días pero le faltaba velocidad y más fuerza, yo le hacía saber sobre esas cosas, al final de ese entrenamiento nos dirigimos a mi casa, íbamos por las calles caminando cuando noté que ella no me seguía, voltee a verla, estaba parada viendo algo muy sorprendida, me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? - le pregunté.

Ella solo señaló con el dedo y entonces comprendí lo que sucedía, ella estaba viendo un hiperboreano que estaba sentado en una de las calles, suspire cansado.

\- Vámonos Hinata - le dije haciendo que caminara - ahora no tengo ganas de un enfrentamiento así que sigamos.

Continuamos caminando pero me dije que debía de aclararle a Hinata sobre los monstruos.

\- ¿Te asustó? - le pregunté.

\- Nu-nunca había visto a-algo así - respondió.

\- Bueno, pues así como los dioses existen, también los monstruos están aquí - le expliqué mientras caminábamos - ahora que ya sabes de ellos, es normal que puedas ver a través de la niebla.

\- ¿Niebla? - preguntó confundida.

Definitivamente yo no estaba hecho para dar explicaciones, me desesperaba un poco.

\- La niebla mágica es lo que separa el mundo mitológico del mundo mortal - le dije.

\- Ahhh - dijo comprendiendo - y ahora yo puedo ver a través de él.

\- Así es - le dije sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, solo estaba mi madre, al parecer mi padre Orochimaru y Kabuto habían salido a atender algunos asuntos, yo me dí una ducha, comí y me acosté para poder dormir.

 _Continuara..._


	23. Chapter 23

Hola Pablo Alzogaray :-) :-) que bueno de que te agrade la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo :-) :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rock Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo veintitrés: visiones

Las cosas habían empezado a ser inusuales al comenzar a tener aquellas visiones, recordaba cuando Hinata había estado viendo a la luna una noche, decía extrañar a Konoha y a sus amigos, entonces también alce la vista, pero al hacerlo, una visión vino a mi, veía a la luna oculta por una nube negra, en ese momento cerré los ojos y bajé la mirada, miré a Hinata, ella parecía estar normal, cuándo volví a dirigir la mirada hacia la luna, se veía completamente normal, en ese momento entendí que había tenido una visión; en ese momento no le di tanta importancia y había decidido consultar con Quirón o algún hijo de Apolo en cuanto volviera al campamento, pero entonces, la visión volvió a repetirse una y otra vez aun sin que mirara a la luna, me sentía inquieto.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina, me serví algo de agua para tomármelo y me senté en la mesa, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, estaba nervioso, pero ¿quién no lo estaría?, Luke estaba suelto por ahí en algún lugar, estábamos casi una guerra, suspiré frustrado y entonces antes de que me diera cuenta, vino otra vez la visión, la luna tapado por una nube negra, pero entonces también pude ver una clase de silueta, no la reconocí, parecía estar sosteniendo algo sobre sus hombros, por más que quise acercarme no pude, quizás si fuera un sueño lo habría podido, pero no lo era.

\- Perseus - oí que me llamaban - ¿estás bien?

Salí de la visión, mi padre estaba frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh, sí estoy bien - respondí sonriendo algo nervioso - solo fue una visión.

\- Últimamente has estado teniendo varias visiones - me dijo sentándose frente a mí - ¿te preocupa algo?

\- Bueno...las visiones son como los sueños - respondí, no sabía que decir - no las podemos controlar.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que esas visiones vienen a ti? - me preguntó.

En ese momento entraron Kabuto, Hinata y mi madre, Kabuto traía algunas cosas que habían comprado mientras que los tres se reían, durante este tiempo, mi madre ya consideraba a Kabuto y a Hinata como sus hijos, los vi mientras se reían y se dirigían a poner las cosas en su lugar, ellos tres parecían felices, Hinata había encontrado una nueva madre, alguien a la que sí le importaba, lo mismo era con Kabuto, al fin tenía una familia con la cual contar, creo que ellos dos también ya la consideraban como una madre, me quedé mirándolos con una rara sensación, no sabía que era, pero no me agradaba, de pronto, sentí que algo en mi brazo quemaba, miré a donde la tela tapaba el sello que me había puesto mi padre Orochimaru cuando era niño.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta, lo miré y él me señaló con la mirada el lavadero, el agua empezaba a salir, al darme cuenta de eso, me controlé, estaba sorprendido por ese hecho.

\- ¿Estas bien Percy? - preguntó mi madre.

Ellos se habían dado cuenta y me miraban sorprendidos.

\- Si, mamá - traté de sonreírle - es solo que...ya sabes, las cosas del campamento, digo, ya tengo catorce y la profecía dice que cuando cumpla dieciséis…

\- Percy, no te preocupes por eso ahora - me dijo mi madre sonriendo tranquilamente - todo va a estar bien.

Bufé algo molesto.

\- Es fácil cuando no se trata de ti, tus tíos no piensas vaporizarte con tan solo un error que cometas - dije sin pensarlo.

\- Percy…- dijo mi madre algo dolida.

\- Perseus, tu madre solo trataba de tranquilizarte - me dijo mi padre Orochimaru molesto - no deberías hablarle así.

Para mi suerte el timbre de la puerta sonó, Kabuto se apresuró a ir a abrir.

\- Lo siento - dije tratando de disculparme - es solo que estoy algo...inquieto, siento que algo va a pasar.

\- Percy aquí hay dos chicas que te buscan - dijo Kabuto entrando de nuevo, detrás de él estaban Thalia y Annabeth.

\- Se los dije - les dije a todos.

\- Sentimos interrumpir - dijo Annabeth disculpándose con todos, miró a Thalia.

\- Necesitamos que el seso...er, es decir, tenemos que decirle algo a Percy - dijo mi querida prima.

\- Esta bien - bufé - ellas son Annabeth y car...digo, Thalia - las presenté a todos - son hijas de Atenea y Zeus respectivamente.

Thalia hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Thalia, Annabeth - seguí con las presentaciones - ella es mi madre, Sally Jackson.

\- Mucho gusto señora Jackson - saludaron ellas.

\- Oh, el gusto es mío - dijo mi madre sonriendo - pero llámenme solamente Sally, Percy me ha hablado de ustedes.

Ellas sonrieron de vuelta.

\- Él es Kabuto y ella Hinata - seguí y para mi suerte esta vez solo se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza - y él es mi padre Orochimaru.

Annabeth lo vio sorprendida y con algo de…¿admiración?, mi padre también solo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Pero miren cómo están - exclamó mi madre - será mejor que tomen una ducha.

Era cierto, ellas se veían desaliñadas.

\- Bueno...unos monstruos…- Thalia dejo de hablar de pronto, vio a los demás.

\- Ellos lo saben - les informé.

\- Ahh, bueno, nos persiguieron unos monstruos - completó Thalia.

\- Bueno, entonces vayan - las acompaño mi madre.

Suspire, suponía que debíamos ir a una nueva búsqueda.

\- Perseus, tenemos que hablar - me dijo mi padre.

Kabuto y Hinata nos dejaron solos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

\- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber - respondió mirándome - ¿por qué pasó eso?, estabas a punto de perder el control.

Suspiré al recordar aquella escena.

\- No lo sé - respondí - creo que me sentí…¿molesto?

\- No creo que hubiera sido eso - me dijo.

Él tenía razón, ese no era la palabra adecuada, era más bien...celos, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de eso.

\- Tienes razón - le dije, entonces sonreí algo nostálgico - quizás sea lo mejor, no sabemos si yo vaya a sobrevivir por to…

Mi padre no me dejó terminar.

\- Si algo te pasara, tu madre quedaría destrozada - me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente - tu madre nunca te va a reemplazar con nadie.

Lo miré sorprendido, tal vez fuera así, sonreí agradecido.

Después de un rato ellas volvieron y me informaron todo acerca de la misión, al parecer íbamos a tener que rescatar a dos semidioses en una escuela, pero yo presentía que iba a ser más que eso.

\- Bueno, entonces vámonos - les dije - mientras más rápido mejor.

\- Bien, pero tenemos que ir en auto - me dijo Annabeth - solo así llegaremos rápido.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos que conseguir un coche? - pregunté - de acuerdo, pero que no sean las hermanas grises.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Annabeth tratando de pensar en otra opción.

\- Si quieren yo puedo llevarlos - dijo mi madre.

Todos la miramos.

\- Gracias mamá - le dije - pero no creo que…

\- Percy, quiero ayudarles - me respondió - no tengo ningún problema.

\- Pero…

\- Te dije que lo quiero hacer - dijo mi madre apretado los dientes.

Al parecer, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

\- Bien - dije al fin.

 _Continuará..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rock Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo Veinticuatro: No perder de vista.

Llegamos a Westover Hall, era una escuela que irradiaba algo de miedo, tenía la fachada de ser antiguo, como un castillo.

\- Gracias por traernos señora Jackson - dijeron Thalia y Annabeth.

\- De nada chicas - contestó mi madre sonriendo - Percy, ¿ya llevas todo?, ¿néctar?, ¿ambrosia?

\- Descuida, ya llevo todo - respondí - dile a Hinata que practique duro, seguiré entrenando con ella cuando vuelva - le dije decidido.

\- Ahh, claro - respondió mi madre - no te preocupes.

\- Gracias - le dije - ahora será mejor que regreses.

\- No se preocupe señora Jackson - dijo Thalia - cuidaremos bien de su hijo.

\- Gracias querida - respondió mi madre - así me quedo más tranquila.

\- Tu madre es increíble - dijo mi prima cuando mi madre se retiró.

\- Lo sé - respondí - ¿y la tuya?

Inmediatamente supe que no debí preguntar eso, Thalia volteó a verme con una mirada fulminante.

\- No es algo que te incumba - respondió enojada y se adelantó - mejor responde, esa tal Hinata, ¿es tu novia? - preguntó mientras caminaba.

Esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco.

\- No es algo que te incumba - le devolví la respuesta, aunque yo tenía muy en claro que a Hinata solo la quería como a una hermana menor.

Annabeth bufó en ese momento.

\- Entonces disculpa por arruinar tu tiempo con tu amada Hinata - dijo mientras ella también se adelantaba.

La observé caminar, eso me hizo sonreír de lado, ¿acaso la chica sabia estaba celosa?, negué con la cabeza.

Cuando entramos al internado, nos recibieron dos personas, o más bien, una mortal y un monstruo.

\- Quienes son ustedes - nos dijo la mortal - no se permite la entrada a personas que no sean estudiantes.

\- Oh, pero nosotros somos estudiantes - dijo Thalia, supuse que tendría algún plan, solo esperaba que fuera bueno.

\- ¿Usted los reconoce, doctor Espino? - preguntó la mortal.

El monstruo disfrazado de doctor Espino nos miró y alzó una ceja.

\- No, no los reconozco, señorita Latiza - respondió.

\- Pero nosotros somos Annabeth, Percy y Thalia - dijo mi prima mientras juntaba tres de sus dedos tras su espalda para después hacerlas tronar, pude percibir que de ellos salieron un tipo de energía, era niebla, acaba de controlar la niebla.

La señora Latiza, de la cual casi estuve a punto de reírme por ese nombre, puso cara de confusión.

\- Ah, claro Annabeth, Percy y Thalia - dijo recordando - ustedes deberían estar con los demás estudiantes en la fiesta.

\- Hey, ¡hola! - vino corriendo Grover - oh, ellos son…

\- Los alumnos que aún no estamos en la fiesta - interrumpí a Grover antes de que nos delatara.

\- Claro, señor Underworld llevelos con los demás - dijo la señorita Latiza.

Nosotros seguimos a Grover rumbo a la fiesta.

\- ¿Y sobre qué se trata esta misión? - pregunté sobre el ruido.

\- Aquí hay dos semidioses - no explicó Grover - debemos llevarlos al campamento, trato de acercarme a ellos pero…

\- Adivinare, el doctor Espino te lo impide siempre - completé.

\- Asi es - confirmó mi amigo.

\- ¿El doctor Espino? - preguntó Thalia - ¿por qué?

\- Él es un monstruo - le expliqué - por lo que no le conviene, querida prima.

Thalia volvió a fulminarme con la mirada.

\- ¿Quienes son? - preguntó Annabeth - los semidioses.

\- Son ellos - señaló Grover con la mirada.

En un rincón un poco alejado se encontraban una chica, no se le veía bien la cara porque llevaba una gorra tapándole el rostro, a su lado estaba un chico menor que ella, en ese momento me sentí observado, voltee a ver y me de reojo vi al doctor Espino.

\- Deberíamos ser más cautelosos - les dije - él nos está observando.

\- Bien, entonces debemos simular - dijo Thalia - se supone que somos estudiantes y esta es una fiesta, por lo debemos bailar para ver cómo podemos acercarnos a ellos - tomó a Grover - vamos chico cabra.

\- Pero yoo…

Y Grover fue arrastrado por Thalia a bailar, por lo que quedamos Annabeth y yo.

\- Chica sabia - le dije a Annabeth - yo no sé bailar.

\- ¡Ustedes! - nos llamó Thalia - bailen.

\- Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo - dijo Annabeth.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, traté de bailar bien, durante todos estos años yo no me había preocupado por aprender a bailar, trate de no pisar a Annabeth mientras trataba de no perder de vista a los dos semidioses nuevos.

\- ¿Así que Hinata es tu novia? - preguntó Annabeth.

Sonrei divertido ante eso.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - le respondí.

Ella desvió la mirada.

\- Olvidalo, no es algo de lo que yo deba saber - respondió - solo somos amigos.

\- A Hinata la considero como mi hermana - le dije haciendo que me viera - quizás ustedes dos se lleven bien si se conocen.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto - respondí - pero dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti en estos últimos días?

\- Oh, bueno….todo ha ido bien - respondió - creo que ahora nos llevamos mejor, aún no paso tiempo con mi madrastra.

\- Bueno, podrás avanzar poco a poco.

\- Gracias Percy - dijo sonriendo - aunque...percibo algo extraño en San Francisco, siento una clase de energía.

\- ¿Una clase de ener...

No terminé la pregunta, sentí como el chacra de aquellos dos semidioses alejarse junto con el del doctor espino.

\- Ellos se alejan - le dije - el doctor espino se los lleva.

Comencé a jalar a Annabeth de la mano en la dirección que sentía que se dirigían.

\- Espera Percy - me dijo Annabeth - será mejor que vaya por Thalia y Grover.

En ese instante tuve un extraño presentimiento, agarré más fuerte a Annabeth.

\- No, quédate conmigo - le dije mientras corría - siento que algo pasará.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida.

\- Solo quédate conmigo.

Llegamos a un pasillo donde se encontraban varias puertas, no tuve ningún problema en elegir ya que podía sentir su chacra, al entrar, pude ver a los dos, pero esa sensación no se iba, me acerqué a ellos aún con Annabeth agarrandola.

\- ¿Están bien? - les pregunté, en ese momento pusieron una cara de miedo - no les haremos nada.

\- Percy - Annabeth me toco del hombro - ellos no se ven así por nosotros, sino por el doctor espino.

En ese momento voltee hacia atrás, el doctor espino había entrado al lugar sin que me diera cuenta, maldije internamente por haberme distraído, pero esque estaba preocupado por aquella extraña sensación que tenía.

 _Continuará..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rock Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo Veinticinco: Nuevos invitados

POV. Orochimaru

\- Están tardando mucho - me dijo Kabuto.

\- Es cierto - le dije - probablemente estén teniendo problemas.

\- ¿Cree que Sasuke-kun no quiera venir?

\- Oh, no - sonreí - más bien, quizás sus queridos amigos no quieren dejarlo.

\- Ahh, comprendo.

En estos momentos Sasuke Uchiha estaba en camino para que yo lo entrenara, probablemente todos pensaban que yo lo quería para tener un nuevo cuerpo, pero la verdad, era que ya no lo necesitaba, ahora que Kabuto se había enterado que era hijo del dios Apolo, sus habilidades en medicina habían mejorado con un poco de la ayuda de Sally, sonreí al recordarla, era alguien…¿cómo explicarlo?, era una persona maravillosa, amable, bella, cariñosa...un momento, ¿qué estaba pensando?, sacudí mi cabeza, últimamente esa clase de pensamientos estaban más frecuentemente en mi cabeza, era una sensación extraña.

\- Kabuto iré a descansar - le dije - avísame cuando lleguen.

\- Como diga.

POV. Percy

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Annabeth había sido secuestrada por esa mantícora, eso había sido totalmente mi culpa, mi responsabilidad, tenía ese presentimiento desde antes, traté de tener a Annabeth cerca de mí, pero todo había sido en vano, al final me había distraído tanto que ya no supe qué hacer.

\- ¿Oye, estás bien? - preguntó Nico en ese momento.

Alcé la mirada hacia él, era apenas un niño y hablaba animadamente sobre su juego de mitomagia pero yo estaba ocupado en otros pensamientos para hacerle caso; percibía algo extraño en él y en su hermana pero no sabía qué.

\- Umm, acércate - le dije.

Él lo hizo, entonces yo lo agarré en uno de sus hombros e inmediatamente tuve una visión, eran Bianca y Nico junto a un hombre con traje, los tres estaban frente a lo que reconocí como el casino Lotus, y los dejaron ahí, claro, ahora recordaba que me había topado con él ahí mismo, incluso había tenido una visión, pero yo había decidido no intervenir con ellos.

Miré a Nico incrédulo.

\- Ustedes estaban en el casino Lotus - le dije - ¿cómo es que salieron de ahí?

Me miró algo incómodo.

\- Ahh, bueno… Nuestro abogado se encargó de eso.

\- ¿Su abogado? - le pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza, supuse que se trataba de un dios, sacudí mi cabeza, los dioses y sus planes eran muy difíciles de entender, ahora tan sólo deseaba encontrar a Annabeth.

\- ¿Estás pensando en Annabeth?

\- Si - respondí.

\- ¿Es tu novia?

\- Ja, qué más quisiera - le dije sonriendo - pero no, no lo es, solo es mi amiga.

\- Ahh.

En ese momento una de las cazadoras de Artemisa se acercó a nosotros, parecía molesta por tener que acercarse a dos hombres.

\- Lady Artemisa desea hablar contigo - me informó - sígueme.

Me levanté.

\- Ahora vuelvo Nico - le dije.

\- Ajá.

Seguí a la cazadora hasta llegar a la tienda de la diosa Artemisa, Thalia y Bianca ya estaban ahí.

\- Lady Artemisa - dije inclinando un poco la cabeza.

\- Perseus Jackson - dijo la diosa - siéntate, por favor, dime todo lo que sucedió.

Y eso fue lo que hice, le relaté de lo que habíamos pasado desde que habíamos llegado hasta que ellas aparecieron en nuestro rescate.

\- Últimamente hay más monstruos apareciendo - dijo la diosa pensativa - es por eso por lo que mis cazadoras y yo hemos estado en su búsqueda para acabar con ellos.

\- Si, bueno...ahora yo solo quiero encontrar a Annabeth - respondí.

La diosa elevó una ceja.

\- A Atenea no le gusta que alguno de sus hijos se lleve con un hijo de Poseidón - me informó.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Realmente eso a mí no me importa - respondí - Annabeth es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella.

Ella me miro como no creyéndome, pero eso a mí no me importaba, al final, le propusieron a Bianca unirse a las cazadoras, la miré, ¿ella sería capaz de alejarse de su hermano?, para mi sorpresa ella terminó aceptando, yo quería decirle que no lo hiciera y pensara en Nico, pero no lo hice, no quería involucrarme.

Cuando ya todos nos retiramos Bianca buscó a Nico y fue a hablar con él, esperaba que no le afectara tanto la decisión de su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente la diosa Artemisa llamó a su hermano Apolo para llevarnos al campamento mestizo, al parecer la diosa iría en una clase de búsqueda sin sus cazadoras, por lo que ellas también se quedarían en e campamento.

\- Hola hermanita – dijo el dios Apolo.

\- No soy tu hermanita – respondió ella – somos gemelos, necesito que lleves a mis cazadoras y a estos semidioses al campamento mestizo.

En ese momento el dios del sol nos miró.

\- Thalia, mi hermana – le dijo a Thalia con una gran sonrisa – en un gusto conocerte.

Ella no parecía tan gustosa de saludarlo.

\- Tú eres Apolo – dijo Nico en ese instante.

\- El mismo – dijo viendo a Nico.

Inmediatamente él comenzó a decir cifras sobre los poderes y no sé qué otras cosas más.

\- Este chico si que sabe – dijo Apolo sonriendo.

Al útimo volteó hacia mí.

\- Percy Jackson – dijo mirándome.

Era difícil pensar que él era mi bisabuelo, tenía una apariencia de la misma edad que yo.

\- Umm, hola bisabuelo – le dije sin saber muy bien como dirigirme a él.

Apolo hizo una mueca al escuchar como lo llamé.

\- No hace falta que me llames así, me hace sentir muy viejo – respondió – y yo aún estoy muy joven – dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Estaba seguro de que tenía un montón de años más que un bisabuelo mortal, pero decidí callar.

\- Umm, de acuerdo – le dije.

Él no volvió a hablarme, más bien dirigió toda su atención hacia Thalia, le ofreció que condujera el carro del sol, ella por alguna razón se había puesto nerviosa, traté de no darle tanta importancia pero al final terminó chocando con el campamento, sin duda, una gran bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados.

POV. Orochimaru

\- Sasuke-kun, al fin vienes a mí.

\- Vine para que me entrenaras - respondió con un tono arrogante - en Konoha no se puede conseguir nada, por eso vine con uno de los sannin para que me entrenara, espero que no me decepciones.

Sonreí, esa situación me parecía ridículo, un simple niño exigiendo a un adulto, esa arrogancia, hacia quererlo aplastar, traté de calmarme.

\- Yo soy el que debería decir que espero que no me decepciones.

Ese Uchiha se daría cuenta de las cosas, Itachi se daría cuenta de que cometió un error al mentirle a su hermano.

\- Kabuto, llévalo a su habitación ordené.

\- Como diga – respondió.

Kabuto se llevó a Sasuke para su habitación, el muchacho definitivamente estaba ansioso de poder, lo ambicionaba, por eso que no quería que se enterara sobre los dioses, era capaz de causar problemas.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí con Hinata quien estaba entrenando en ese momento, ella había mejorado bastante en este tiempo, gran parte de su inseguridad se había ido.

\- Hinata – la llamé.

Inmediatamente ella se detuvo para mirarme y después acercarse.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó.

\- Creo que ya sabes que tenemos un nuevo invitado, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió viéndome algo asombrada.

\- Hace rato los vi llegar - me dijo – nadie me vio, pero me sorprendió que Sasuke-kun hubiera venido aquí.

\- Él quiere poder - le expliqué - por eso ha venido, quiere que lo entrene para poder cobrar venganza contra su hermano, por ahora él no sabrá de ti, evita que te vea, será ya después cuando te presente a él, tampoco debe saber nada sobre la familia Jackson o sobre los dioses, no debe saber nada de eso.

\- Entiendo - respondió - evitaré que me vea y cuando sea el tiempo para eso, no le diré nada acerca de los dioses o la familia Jackson.

\- Bien, gracias – le dije – por ahora es mejor que ya te vayas a descansar, ya es tarde.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más? – preguntó – quiero mejorar mi técnica de los puños de león.

Ella en verdad se esforzaba y era bueno que quisiera mejorar, pero también debía de descansar.

\- No lo creo – le dije – debes descansar para recuperar el chacra gastado, también por tu cuerpo, debes descansar, y no aceptaré ninguna discusión, ahora ven, te acompaño a tu habitación para asegurarme de que lo hagas.

Caminamos por los corredizos para ir a su habitación en silencio, últimamente también le había tomado algo de cariño a Hinata.

\- Gracias señor, por acompañarme – me dijo.

\- Descansa – respondí – si Sally se llegara a saber que entrenas hasta tarde, probablemente evitaría que te trajera de aquí en adelante.

Ella rio por el comentario y yo solo sonreí al verla, Sally en verdad cuidaba bien de sus hijos, ahora que parecía haber adoptado a Kabuto y a Hinata.

 _Continuará..._


	26. Chapter 26

Hola Alex King, gracias por el apoyo :-)

W.M King gracias, creo que tienes buenas ideas :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto**.

Capítulo veintiséis: Seguro que te vas a otra misión.

\- Esa sí fue un gran aterrizaje - comenté cuando ya estábamos parados, el coche del sol ya se había alejado.

\- Ni una palabra de esto a los demás, ¿entendido Jackson? - amenazó mi querida prima Thalia.

\- Sí señora - respondí a modo de soldado.

\- Mejor vayámonos ya - dijo ella.

\- Humm ... ¿quieren que les muestre el campamento? - pregunté a las cazadoras.

\- Conocemos perfectamente el campamento, niño - respondió la capitana con un tono no tan amable.

\- Genial, entonces, de nada - dije con una sonrisa, ella solo me lanzó una mirada fulminante, me volteé a ver a Nico.

\- Guau, ¿este es el campamento? - preguntó emocionado - ¡es genial!

\- Bueno Nico - le dije - tenemos que ir a la casa grande, ven.

Thalia, Grover, Nico y yo nos dirigimos a la casa grande como dije, ni Thalia ni yo decíamos mucho, yo solo miraba a Nico quien admiraba todo a su alrededor, de vez en cuando preguntaba y yo le respondía, aunque la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de decir algo, y menos explicarle todo a Quirón, nos tomamos algo de tiempo para llegar.

\- Así que Annabeth fue secuestrada - nos dijo Quirón después de explicar las cosas.

\- Así es - dije bajando la mirada - no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿He?, está bien Percy - me dijo Quirón, ¿pero como podría estarlo? - hiciste lo que pudiste y trajiste a un nuevo campista a salvo, sin mencionar que su hermana también fue una de las salvaron.

\- tenemos que ir a buscarla - dijo Thalia levantándose - si quieres, no hace falta mandar a un equipo, yo puedo sola.

\- Yo también quiero buscarla - dijo Grover.

\- No debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas - dijo Quirón suspirando - debemos planear lo que vamos a hacer, por ahora descansen, y ya saben que mañana será el captura la bandera en honor a las cazadoras de Artemisa.

\- Bien - dije levantándome también - entonces yo me retiro.

\- Percy, espero que no hagas nada por tu propia cuenta - me dijo Quirón - ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Apreté los puños.

\- Descuida no saldré del campamento - dije - al menos por ahora, después de todo, hice todo lo que podía.

Salí de la casa grande sin escuchar a nadie más, había hecho todo lo que podía y no había conseguido evitar que una estúpida mantícora se llevara a Annabeth, me sentía molesto, si no podía con eso, ¿entonces qué podía hacer contra un titán?, caminé sin rumbo por algún tiempo hasta que me percaté de que había parado hasta en el campo de fresas.

\- Hey Percy - dijo Castor.

Voltee a verlo, venía junto a su hermano Polux.

\- Hey - les dije.

\- Supimos lo que pasó - dijo Castor.

\- Sí, bueno, creía que podría evitarlo pero no fue así - dije sentándome.

\- ¿Irás a buscarla? - preguntaron.

\- Eso haré - dije - aunque primero debo conseguir que me den permiso y claro, ser mejor que una mantícora.

\- ¿Entonces no lo harás en la noche? - peguntó Polux - ¿no irás si no te dan permiso?

\- ¿A qué se deben estas preguntas? - les dije con una ceja alzada.

\- Oh, perdón - respondió Polux - es que es lo que sueles hacer.

¿Lo que solía hacer?, eso no era lo que solía hacer, hacía dos años había salido con profecía y todo, tan solo hace un año había sido cuando me fui sin permiso, pero vamos, tenía que hacerlo, además, el dios Hermes me había alentado a hacerlo, así que yo solo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

\- Oh, mira - dijo Castor - vienen los hemanos Stoll

\- ¡Hola Percy! - gritaron mientras se acercaban corriendo.

\- Supimos lo que pasó - dijo Connor.

\- No me digas - le dije.

\- Pues sí te lo decimos - dijo Travis - ya vez que los chismes se propagan bien rápido.

\- Ya veo - respondí - supongo que en parte se lo debo a la cabaña de Afrodita.

\- Dicen que irás a rescatarla - dijo Connor.

\- Que te irás sin permiso - dijo Travis.

\- Que pelearás contra monstruos - siguió Connor.

\- Que irás a muchos lugares peligrosos ...

\- Que enfrentarás tempestades ...

\- Que lucharás contra todo para traerla de vuelta ...

\- Que la rescataras como una damisela en apuros ...

\- Y que cuanto regreses con ella ...

\- ¡Se darán el mejor beso de amor y le propondrás matrimonio! - terminaron ambos.

En este punto yo los miraba sorprendido y estaba a punto de reír por las ocurrencias que dijeron.

\- ¡A ver ustedes, dejen de decir tonterías y de molestar a los demás! - gritó de repente Katie al mismo tiempo que los golpeó en sus cabezas, hasta a mí me sorprendió, de hecho creo que ni Polux, Castor ni yo, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Katie y Will se había unido a nosotros por estar prestando atención a los hermanos Stoll, y en ese momento no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - preguntó Katie.

\- No te burles de nosotros - dijeron los Stoll mientras se sobaban.

\- Es por lo que dijeron - dije.

\- ¿De qué irás a rescatar a Annabeth y después le propondrás matrimonio? - preguntaron.

\- Ahh - dijo Katie - ¿entonces irás por ella?

\- Bueno ... supongo que sí, lo haría por cualquiera de mis amigos - respondí - aunque dudo mucho de que ella sea una damisela en apuros, ¿proponerle matrimonio?, dioses, me daría un gran golpe por eso.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado eso - dijo Katie - Will dijo que no te has parado por la enfermería, así que decidimos buscarte.

\- Ahh, bueno ... pues yo estoy bien - les dije - no tengo ninguna herida.

\- Percy es importante cuidarte - dijo Will.

\- Lo sé - dije - pero no me pasó nada que no pueda curar la ambrosía y el néctar.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

\- Bien, de acuerdo - dijo Will suspirando - pero espero que no vayas a ninguna misión sin permiso.

\- De acuerdo - les dije - trataré de no hacerlo.

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos - Los hermanos Stoll - Debemos dar la bienvenida a un nuevo campista - Dijeron con una sonrisa algo pícara.

Cierto, me acordé que me habíamos traído a Nico, esperaba que no le jugaran una broma pesada.

\- Yo también me voy - dijo Will - tengo que ir a mi cabaña para lo de hoy, además ya casi es hora de comer.

\- Es cierto - dijeron Polux y Castor - nosotros también nos vamos.

\- Todos están algo emocionados por la captura de la bandera - comenté.

\- Por supuesto - respondieron Will, Polux y Castor.

\- Las cazadoras de Artemisa nos han ganado por varios años - Katie - es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que los del campamento mestizo también somos fuertes.

\- Ya veo - dije.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Castor - y Katie, ni se te ocurra unirte a ellas.

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo sonriendo - aquí está mi hogar.

Después de eso todos se fueron dejándonos a Katie ya mí.

\- ¿No vas a ir a ver a tu cabaña también? - pregunté.

\- No, sabemos lo que debemos hacer - dijo orgullosa - sin duda las chicas somos mejores que los chicos.

\- Ahora estas sonando como una cazadora - le dije.

Ella solo bufó.

\- Tú también debes ir a prepararte - me dijo - debemos conseguir la victoria.

\- Claro - respondí- aunque me pregunto si después de eso se decidirá lo que se hará.

\- Espero que no te estés culpando por lo de Annabeth - dijo - por muy fuertes que seamos, no podemos evitar que algunas cosas se nos escapen.

\- Lo sé - dije suspirando.

\- Bien, entonces deberíamos ir a comer, ya tocaron la caracola.

\- Vamos entonces - dije.

Durante la comida anunciaron la llegada de Nico y de las cazadoras de Artemisa, al parecer, casi nadie le gusta la idea de que ellas estuvieran en el campamento.

Cuando al fin estuve en mi cabaña, no sabía que hacer, dejé mi escudo en la mesa, era una lástima de que acabara así, era especial, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la fuente que se encontraba en la cabaña, me sentía relajado ahí, miré unas dracmas en el fondo, quizás era hora de llamar a alguien, pensé en mi madre pero supuse que ya estaba acostumbrada a mis desapariciones, en su lugar pensé en mi padre Orochimaru, no fue muy difícil hacer un pequeño arco iris.

\- Oh, Iris, diosa del arco iris, acepta mi ofrenda - dije para después lanzar el dracma - muéstrame a Orochimaru en la aldea del sonido.

Momentos después se formó la imagen de mi padre Orochimaru.

\- Perseus - dijo con una ceja alzada.

\- Padre - le dije.

\- No deberías enviarme este tipo de conexión - me dijo - hay veces en los que estoy con otros shinobi y no es una buena idea que vieran esto.

\- Oh, disculpa - dije - hice las cosas sin pensar, si tú quieres ...

\- Esta bien Perseo - dijo restándole importancia con la mano - pero, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Esta bien - dije.

\- Pero dime, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó con ceja alzada.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía qué decir, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle?

\- Esto ... nada.

\- ¿Nada? - preguntó - ¿estás en el campamento mestizo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? - Preguntó - por qué no creo que no pase nada, además, tú no te pones en contacto conmigo.

\- Oh, bueno ... fuimos a la misión de rescate en una escuela y trajimos a los dos semidioses, bueno, solo un campista ya que su hermana decidió unirse a las cazadoras de la diosa de la luna - traté de explicarle - pero, en esa misión, mi amiga Annabeth fue secuestrada, ya presentía que algo sucedería y traté de tenerla conmigo, pero no pude evitarlo, nos enfrentamos a una mantícora, una estúpida mantícora y no pude hacer nada - dije con algo de rabia.

\- Ya veo - dijo mi padre Orochimaru - y supongo que no piensas quedarte sin hacer nada.

\- Por ahora no pienso salir del campamento sin permiso - le dije - esperaré a que Quirón de la orden, pero si no me deja ir ...

\- Irás sin importar lo que sea - terminó - espero que sea lo primero.

\- La traeré de vuelta - dije decidido - pero la verdad, no ... - bajé la mirada - aveces dudo de mis capacidades.

Pasó un momento breve sin que nadie hablara, hasta pensé que el mensaje se había disuelto, pero cuando alce de nuevo la mirada, él seguía ahí, sin decir nada pero estaba ahí, mientras tanto escuchamos como la puerta se abría.

\- Orochimaru sama - dijo Kabuto entrando - Sasuke kun ya está en su habitación.

Mi padre no respondió, ¿pero quién era Sasuke?

\- Orochima ...

Hinata no completó la frase cuando me vio y se acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Percy kun - dijo alegremente - ¿cómo estás?

\- Oh, estoy bien - respondí sonriendo.

\- Supongo que estás en el campamento mestizo - dijo Kabuto.

\- Así es - respondí - humm, creo que me quedare un poco más - en ese momento el mensaje iris comenzó a disolverse - bueno, ya me tengo que ir - dije sonriendo, no quería permitir que me vieran en un mal estado.

\- Oh, adiós Percy kun - dijo Hinata - cuídate.

Ellos se despidieron y yo hice lo mismo con mi mano.

\- Perseo - me llamó mi padre - sé que puedes hacer más de lo que tú crees.

Y en ese instante el mensaje iris se disolvió por completo, sonreí, quizás solo con mi padre me mostraba como verdaderamente era, pero ¿quién era ese tal Sasuke?

POV. Orochimaru

\- ¿Qué dijo Percy kun? - Preguntó Hinata.

\- Solo dijo que había vuelto a una misión - respondí.

\- Y supongo que se irá de nuevo - dijo Kabuto.

\- Tan solo espero que tengas cuidado - dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

 _Continuara..._


	27. Chapter 27

W.M King jajajaja, también me ha pasado, lo peor es cuando ya no actualizan más, trato de actualizar pronto, pero pues luego no hay mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto**.

Capítulo veintisiete: Suerte en la misión.

De acuerdo, esto no iba como yo había pensado, para empezar, no esperaba que la momia del oráculo se paseara por el bosque y nos diera una profecía, para colmo, Grover y yo tuvimos que devolverla a su lugar.

—Quiron, yo también quiero ir —le dije decidido.

Él me miró algo incómodo mientras tocaba nerviosamente la mesa de pin pon.

—Con un varon, jamás —dijo Zoe con desprecio.

—Pues para tu información —le dije —Grover también es un varon.

—Pero él es un sátiro —respondió —es diferente.

El oráculo había dicho que debían ir cinco en la búsqueda y que fueran tanto campistas como cazadoras, irían tres cazadoras entre ellas Bianca, de los campistas se había ofrecido Grover al igual que Thalia.

—Percy, si quieres puedes ir en mi lugar —se apresuró a decir Grover.

—Ni hablar —dijo Zoe —ninguna cazadora se irá en companía de un hombre.

—Pues que no vayan —dije molesto.

—Percy, el oráculo fue preciso —advirtió Quiron —es necesario que vayan algunas campistas y ellas pueden elegir con quien ir.

Zoe me miró con arrogancia.

—Ya, pues para mí la decisión no debe ser solamente de ellas.

—Ustedes los hombres...

—Ya sé todo su rollo de los hombres —la interrumpí mientras me levantaba —bueno espero que tengan éxito en la misión.

Y me retiré a mi cabaña a preparar mis cosas, obviamente no me quedaría aquí sin hacer nada.

Esa noche soñé con Annabeth, ella se encontraba en un lugar lleno de niebla por lo que no lograba ver mucho.

—Annabeth —dijo una voz, la reconocí y eso me llenó de rabia —no te preocupes, todo está bien.

—¿Luke? —preguntó Annabeth —no te saldrás con la tuya.

—Annabeth, tranquila —dijo de nuevo —no te pasará nada.

Yo quería gritarle que no confiara en él.

—Ellos vendrán por ti —siguió diciendo.

Y entonces me desperté con un sobresalto, _ellos vendrán por ti_ , había dicho, eso significaba que esperaban que fueramos allá.

Me levanté y preparé para salir, llevaba la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth por lo que era más fácil, pero no puedes engañar facilmente el olfato de las arpias por lo que avancé sigilosamente por el campamento, las cosas iban bien hasta que una arpia detectó mi olor y empezó a acercatse mucho a mí, al no tener más opción, saqué mi espada y acabé con ella.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —preguntó alguien.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando me dí cuenta de que era Nico.

—Percy, ¿eres tu? —preguntó en susurros.

Me quité la gorra y lo miré confundido.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —pregunté también susurrando.

—Escuché a la arpia —respondió —esperaba encontrarme contigo.

—¿Para qué?

—Irás a la búsqueda, ¿cierto? —me dijo —¿puedo ir contigo?

—Nico...

—Por favor —suplicó —no daré problemas.

—Te meterías en problemas —le advertí.

—Aún así, tú irás.

—Pero yo soy yo —le dije —será mejor que te quedes en el campamento, no me podrás convencer para que te llevé.

Lo miré seriamente, ante eso, él suspiró rendido.

—Esta bien —dijo —pero entonces prometeme una cosa.

Esto me daba mala espina.

—¿Qué clase de promesa?

Esperaba que me dijera algo tipo: _¿podrías traerme una hamburguesa al regresar?_ , y no algo delicado, por desgracia más o menos me imaginaba lo que podría ser.

—Cuida a mi hermana y que regrese bien.

Y ahí es cuando mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas.

—Nico...no puedo prometerte nada —le dije —es una misión peligrosa y nunca sabemos lo que va a pasar.

—Pero tú podrías protegerla, ¿cierto?

—No pude proteger a Annabeth.

—Por favor —pidió —solo te pido eso.

Suspiré cansado.

—No te puedo prometer mucho —le dije —pero te aseguro que estaré al pendiente tanto como pueda de ella.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Ahora me tengo que ir.

—Está bien —dijo —por cierto, escuché que una de las cazadoras no podrá ir y que los demás irían en el autobús.

—¿Estabas espiando a las chicas? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

Él se sonrojó y yo reí divertido.

—Gracias Nico — le dije —me voy.

Acto seguido me puse nuevamente la gorra y me puse nuevamente en marcha, mientras subía la colina me dí cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlos si iban en autobús, maldije en silencio, y entonces por alguna razón Blackjack llegó a mí.

— _Hey jefe_ —dijo — _parece que necesita un pegaso para huir._ —Blackjack —dije aliviado.

— _Sus amigos lo esperan allá en la colina._ ¿De verdad?

Subí a la colina y en efecto, Will, Polux, Castor, los hermanos Stoll y Katie estaban ahí esperando, me quité de nuevo la gorra.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté asombrado.

—Asegurarnos de qué vayas bien preparado —respondió Katie.

—Aquí tienes ambrocia y nectar —dijo Will.

—Estos son unas bolas de humo —dijo Castor mostrando unas bolas moradas.

—Su olor es embriagante —explicó Polux —fueron hechas por mi hermano, Katie y por mi.

—Gracias —respondí.

Todos miramos a los Stoll.

—Nosotros ya hicimos lo nuestro —dijo Connor sonrientemente.

—Ellos necesitan a otra persona.

Recordé lo que Nico me había dicho acerca de una de las cazadoras.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada hombre —dijo Travis —ella era algo molesta.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que te des prisa —dijo Katie —ellos ya se pusieron en marcha.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dije guardando las cosas en mi mochila —por cierto, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

—¿Cuál? —preguntaron.

—¿Podrían cuidar de Nico?

—Ahh, claro —respondió Will —su hermana es una de las cazadoras que fueron a la búsqueda, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Lo haremos —dijo Katie —te deamos suerte en la misión.

—Gracias —dije.

Me subí en Blackjack y me puse nuevamente en marcha teniendo en mente de que no dejarí que Luke se saliera con la suya, ¿cómo podría permitir que destruyera el campamento?, aquí estaban mis amigos y traería de vuelta a Annabeth.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me ha parecido corto jeje**


	28. Chapter 28

Hola WildBoy, parece que sí :-) muchas gracias por comentar.

Hola a todos y todas, al fin un nuevo capítulo que escribo jeje, espero que se la pasen genial, que se diviertan en compañía de sus seres queridos y que en este año nuevo que estamos a punto de comenzar les lluevan bendiciones de alegría, amor, creatividad y muchas historias fantásticas. Me siento agradecida por todos ustedes que sigan esta historia.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto**.

Capítulo veintiocho: Ataquemos a león con comida espacial.

Muy bien, esto era grandioso, me la había pasado siguiendo al grupo de cerca con Blackjack, después de convencer al señor D de dejarme ir, al parecer él estaba enojado por lo que Teseo le hizo a, la ahora esposa de Dioniso, Ariadna; y claro, el tipo le caía peor yo por ser también un hijo de Poseidon; lo sé, era algo absurdo, yo era yo, no Teseo ni Poseidón, claro, era su hijo, pero yo también era hijo de una gran mujer, Sally Jackson.

Volviendo al tema, Nico tenía razón, de entre las cazadoras solo iban Zoe y Bianca, pero por ahora los había perdido de vista, ¿la razón?, había encontrado al doctor espino, así que decidí ver a dónde se dirigía él, no me fue tan difícil con la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth. Descubrí que ahora el doctor espino estaba con el mismísimo titan Atlas, ese tipo que se supone que tiene cargado el cielo sobre sus hombros.

—Ellos están aquí, señor —dijo el doctor espino.

Pero no parecía dirigirse al titan, y haciendo un esfuerzo por asomarme un poco más, descubrí que estaba hasta el propio Luke, fruncí el ceño con enojo, él era el responsable de que raptaran a Annabeth; ahora el tipo lucía más demacrado, y le sobresalía un mechón de pelo gris.

—Se lo dije —Luke se dirigió al titan —ellos las están buscando, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vayan solos a su propia muerte.

El titan hizo un sonido de molestia.

—¿Cómo les he dicho que deben dirigirse hacía mí?

Luke abrió mucho los ojos en ese momento.

—Lo siento, general —dijo inmediatamente.

El titan iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento entró uno de los monstruos.

—Aquí tiene los dientes que pidió, general —dijo el monstruo mostrándole lo que serían dientes.

—General —dijo Luke en ese momento —¿para qué son esos?

—Para sembrar guerreros esqueleto —respondió el titán —ellos acabarán con todo lo que se nos atraviese.

—Si se refiere a los semidioses que la buscan..., ellos pronto se encontrarán con el temible león de Nemea —aseguró Luke.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ¿el león de Nemea?, eso era muy grave.

—Tú, ¿dónde se encuentran exactamente? —preguntó el titan, ignorando completamente a Luke.

—En el museo nacional del espacio.

Acto seguido el titan plantó las semillas en la tierra, después de unos momentos se sintió un pequeño temblor y de ahí salieron esqueletos con armaduras.

—Vayan con los semidioses y cazadoras que se encuentran en esta ciudad y acábenlos —ordenó el titan.

Después de eso no perdí más tiempo y me encaminé directamente al grupo, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Cuando al fin llegué con el grupo, aún no tenían ningún ataque, estaban de los más tranquilo paseándose por los pasillos, observando cada cosa como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Me acerqué a Thalia por detrás.

—¿Disfrutando del paseo cara de pino?

Me apresuré a apartarme, conociendo a Thalia no dudaría en darme un buen golpe, y esa fue una sabía decisión mía.

—Perrrcy —dijo Grover asombrado.

Entonces Zoe y Bianca también se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron Thalia y Zoe al mismo tiempo con la misma cara de molestia.

—Solo vine a turistear —respondí —con lo interesantes que veo los museos, vengo de visitar otro ¿saben?, y a que no van a creer a quien me encontré.

Thalia bufó.

—Deja de hacerte el payaso Percy —me dijo —tú no deberías estar aquí, en cuanto el señor D se entere...

—Me encontré al general —dije interrumpiéndola —y el señor D sabe que estoy aquí, además, la profecía bien dice que deben ir cinco y ustedes solo son cuatro.

—¿A qué general te refieres? —preguntó Zoe.

—Pues ya saben, a...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, se oyó un gran estruendo en la entrada, muchas personas comenzaron a gritar.

—Por cierto —les dije entonces —el león de Nemea viene para acabar con nosotros.

Los cuatro abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¿Se te olvidó decirnos que el mismísimo león de Nemea viene hacia nosotros? —exclamó Bianca.

—Hombres —se quejó Zoe.

—Se nota que no conoces otra palabra más para quejarte —le dije.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Seguramente, fuiste tú el que lo atrajo hasta aquí —dijo señalándome con una mano de manera acusadora.

—Pues para tu información fue Luke Castellan quien lo envió directamente hacia ustedes —le dije ya molesto.

—Ya paren ustedes dos —dijo Bianca mientras se ponía en medio —por ahora tenemos problemas.

Y justo cuando terminó, el famoso león de Nemea hizo su entrada con un gran rugido y destruyendo todo a sus paso, sí, un digno león que ha pasado a la historia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Bianca.

—Su piel es muy gruesa por lo que no sirve atacarlo directamente —dijo Zoe.

Yo quería decirle algo tipo: _oh, que genio, eso no lo sabía_ , pero supuse que no era el mejor momento.

—Atacaremos con nuestras flechas —siguió Zoe —tú y el niño cabra pueden esconderse mientras tanto —me dijo.

Yo solo bufé para después arrastrar a Grover conmigo, nos quedamos en un lugar algo lejos.

—¿No las vamos a ayudar? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —dije —pero mientras, quiero observar.

Descubrí mi ojo izquierdo, con el sharingan podía ver sus chacras, a decir verdad, no estaban teniendo éxito, era lo mismo que atacar con las espadas, las flechas se acercaban y si no las esquivaba simplemente rebotaban en su piel, para después dirigirse a ellas y obligarlas a cambiar de lugar.

Este león por muy fuerte que fuera su piel debía tener un punto débil, ¿pero cuál?, gracias al sharingan podía observar mejor las cosas, en un momento las cazadoras empezaron a apuntar en la nariz sin ningún éxito, al igual que en sus ojos, el león simplemente los apartaba, él estaba consciente de que lo estaban atacando así que, ¿por qué bajaría la guardia?, algo de lo que me di cuenta en ese momento era que casi no abría la boca.

Me imaginé la escena del león abriendo grande la boca, un blanco perfecto para las cazadoras, pero estaba entonces de nuevo, ¿cómo hacer para que abriera la boca si no quería?, dudo mucho que quisiera jugar a abrir grande la boca para una cuchara de papilla.

Miré alrededor hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, la tienda de recuerdos.

—Sígueme Grover —le dije.

Eché a correr hacia la tienda de recuerdos y me puse a buscar, toda la gente ya se había salido, hablando algo sobre un gran perro salvaje.

—Perrrcy, este no es momento para buscar recuerdos —me dijo Grover.

—Tenemos que hacer que el león abra la boca —le expliqué —para que las cazadoras apunten a su boca y podamos vencerlo.

Abrí otra de las cajas encontrando la comida de polvo.

—Mira, con esto lo lograremos —le dije —tráete algunas.

Nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia el lugar de combate, estaba hecho un desastre.

—Espera aquí Grover —le dije mientras le daba las que yo había traído —voy por ellas.

Así, mientras trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, me dirigí hacia las cazadoras, primero lo hice con Bianca, era la que más me haría caso para después dirigirnos con Thalia y por último con Zoe.

—¡Hey, tengo una idea! —le grité mientras ella lanzaba sus flechas.

—Estoy ocupada.

Rodé los ojos, así que abrí la bolsa de comida espacial que llevaba conmigo y aventé un puño directo a la cara del león, eso solo hizo que arrugara un poco la nariz.

—Vamos Zoe, les explicaré mi plan.

—No necesit...

—Ya, por favor.

Dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y la metía en un genjutsu, al instante ella cayó y la llevé con Grover después de aventarle al león el resto de comida espacial.

—Perrrcy, ¿qué hiciste? —dijo mientras miraba con miedo a Zoe.

La volví a despertar entonces.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —me dijo muy enojada, así que traté de ignorar esa parte.

—Ya, disculpe cazadora —le dije —pero estoy apurado, el plan es simple, yo hago de carnada para el león y le aviento una de estas cosas para que abra la boca —les mostré las bolsas de comida espacial —entonces cuando eso suceda, tú y Bianca se encargarán de darle con sus flechas, creo que ese es su punto débil, Grover, tú me ayudarás a mí.

—¿Yo?

—Sí hombre, aviéntale también la comida espacial, pero solo después de que yo le haya aventado el puñado que voy a llevar, tú estate más atrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

—¿Alguna queja? —dije mirando a las cazadoras.

—Debemos buscar lugares altos —dijo Zoe —Bianca y yo nos encargaremos de lo que dijiste.

—Genil —dije.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al león de Nemea quien se encontraba ya cerca. Las cazadoras buscaron lugares altos mientras yo distraía al león.

—Vamos león —le dije —¿acaso no eres rápido?

La verdad es que si lo era, tanto que apenas me daba tiempo de esquivarlo, las cosas esparcidas por el piso eran de gran ayuda, por suerte cuando las cazadoras estuvieron listas, saqué un puño de la comida espacial, y corriendo me dirigí directamente a él, en cuanto abrió un poco la boca, le lancé la comida espacial, el polvo se quedó en la boca así que no dudó en abrirlo más.

—¡Ahora Grover!

Él inmediatamente lanzó más comida espacial, entonces el león rugió con toda su fuerza, me miraba directamente a mí, sabía que quería acabar conmigo y con lo rápido que era, no me quedó de otra que paralizarlo con el sharingan, justo a tiempo, las cazadoras lanzaron varias flechas, entonces poco a poco empezó a deshacerse en un montón de arena.

—Percy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Grover.

—Ajá —dije simplemente.

—Fue un buen plan —dijo Zoe —aunque muy arriesgado para ti.

—Bueno, lo teníamos que hacer.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que se había quedado la piel del león.

—Es tuyo —me dijo Zoe.

—Tómalo tú —le dije —ustedes son las que lo mataron.

—Pero fue tu plan.

—No, gracias.

—Te digo que lo tomes —me dijo apretándome el hombro —te lo mereces.

Y la miré raro, ¿ella acababa de decirme eso?, miré a los demás, ellos también parecían sorprendidos.

—No lo volveré a decir.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, si así están las cosas...

Entonces recogí la piel, en cuanto lo toqué se convirtió en una chamarra, lo cual era un alivio, antes de que hiciéramos algo más, escuchamos unos helicópteros.

—Debemos irnos —dijimos todos.


	29. Chapter 29

W.M King: Hola :-) Muchas gracias por comentar, sí, hay veces que no sé cuando hacer uso del Sharingan.

Polar esta feliz: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste :-)

YAMI: Muchas gracias a ti también por comentar, lamento la tardanza. Ya vendrá la hora para que conozcan a Hinata jeje.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto**.

Capítulo veintinueve: Ataque de un jabalí.

Muy bien, esto no había estado en mis planes en ningún momento, aunque claro, ser atacado por guerreros esqueletos y por un león gigante tampoco había estado en mis planes.

—¡Cuidado Percy! —gritó Grover mientras huíamos de cuatro guerreros esqueleto.

Ellos nos tenían rodeados mientras que nosotros veíamos nuestras posibilidades de escapar. Cuando comenzaron a atacarnos, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible por protegernos, luchar contra esos esqueletos cansaba ya que aunque los destrozábamos volvían a formarse, yo trataba de mantenerme cerca de Bianca para evitar que saliera lastimada, no quería enfrentar a una furia de Nico si algo le pasara, además al igual que a Hinata, la empezaba a ver como una hermana pequeña, pero entonces lo sorprendente sucedió. Ella sostuvo su daga de cazadora y apuñaló a uno de esos guerreros esqueletos, inmediatamente se deshizo en cenizas; todos nos la quedamos viendo asombrados, hasta los guerreros esqueletos.

Ella también lucía sorprendida, entonces trató de atacar a otro guerreo esqueleto, pero este la esquivó, ninguno de ellos se dejó tocar por Bianca hasta que al final, decidieron hacer una retirada, es más, parecían tenerle miedo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le preguntamos todos.

—No sé —respondió ella —solo lo apuñalé, quizás sea el arma.

—Imposible —negó Zoe —está hecho del mismo material que las de todas nosotras.

Si no era el arma, entonces era la persona, ¿por qué Bianca había podido destrozar a un guerrero esqueleto?, los esqueletos son seres muertos y los seres muertos le pertenecían a Hades, quizás un hijo suyo no habría tenido problema con ellos, pero entonces eso significaba que Nico y Bianca... recordé entonces cuando los conocí, fue en el Hotel Lotus, bueno, más bien había conocido a Nico, en ese momento había tenido una visión y había decidido no entrometerme en su camino.

—Bueno... yo... no... —Bianca comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por toda la atención que recibía.

—Será mejor que la dejemos en paz —dije a lo cual ella me dio una mirada agradecida —vamos antes de que...

—Espera Percy —dijo entonces Grover con las manos en alto mientras olfateaba el aire —he estado sintiendo esto desde hace rato.

Lo miré.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —pregunté a lo que Thalia me dio un zape.

—¿Qué?, claro que no —respondió mi amigo con una mueca —me refiero a algo... mágico.

—¿Mágico? —preguntamos todos extrañados.

—Sí, es algo...

La expresión de Grover fue cambiando poco a poco, como si estuviera percibiendo una sensación increíble.

—¡Es él! —gritó de repente asustándonos a todos —¡es Pan!

—¿Quieres un pan? —volví a preguntar —pero si acabamos de...

—Percy si serás... ¿Pan? —pregunto Thalia asombrada —¿el de lo salvaje?

—Está cerca —nos dijo Grover —parece decirme algo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté recordando al dios de lo salvaje.

—Dice... mmm... algo sobre... un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —volvimos a preguntar todos.

—Sí, un regalo —respondió —nos lo manda.

Y tan rápido como terminó de decir eso, escuchamos un gran rugido, y no tardamos en ver a un gran jabalí viniendo directamente hacia nosotros.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Zoe

Todos nos hicimos hacia un lado, logré esquivarlo por poco, se notaba que estaba muy enfadado, pero ¿y yo que?, yo no tenía la culpa de nada. Nosotros simplemente habíamos hecho lo que Apolo nos había dicho, sí, mi bisabuelo, nos habíamos encontrado con él después de que el metro de Washington parara, estaba disfrazado de vagabundo pero al fin había descubierto quién era realmente. Prácticamente nos hizo subir a un camión que nos llevó a Cloudcrofl, Nuevo México en dónde nos topamos nuevamente con los guerreros esqueletos, y ahora con un jabalí, desearía que Clarisse estuviera aquí, quizás ella lo habría podido controlar o quien sabe, quizás sería divertido verla enfrentarse a uno de los animales sagrados de su padre. Bueno, el chiste es que Apolo nos había enviado hasta acá y dicho que debíamos encontrar a un tal Nereo, claro aún estábamos lejos de lograr eso, por hora necesitábamos deshacernos de esté jabalí enfurecido.

—Debemos movernos —nos dijo Zoe.

—¿Este es el regalo? —pregunté a Grover mientras corríamos entre los árboles —¿también quiere acabar con nosotros?

—Beeee, no lo sé.

Corríamos tan rápido como podíamos, pero eso no funcionaba contra el jabalí gigante, esquivaba, saltábamos troncos, muchos raspados por caídas y espinas, nada funcionaba y solo nos estábamos cansando, si seguíamos así tarde o temprano vendría por nosotros con total facilidad. Estaba por utilizar el sharingan cuando me percaté de que Bianca y Thalia estaban sobre él, pero la verdad parecían estar evitando caerse en lugar de atacarlo. Me detuve y esperé a que llegara a mí.

—¡Corre chico! —gritó Zoe mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas.

Yo simplemente esperé a que el jabalí llegara a mí y entonces me destapé el sharingan, claro, no todo sucedió como yo quería, el jabalí era tan rápido que no pude hacerme a un lado, claramente él pretendía tirarme al agachar la cabeza pero yo tontamente sostuve sus colmillos provocando que me deslizara hacia abajo, cosa fácil para un jabalí gigante como ese, definitivamente no aguantaría mucho así, la gran velocidad que llevaba no me permitía pensar con claridad, sumándole a eso que varias flechas pasaban a mi lado mientras esperaba que no me diera alguno por error.

¿Qué podía hacer?, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, luché por llegar hacía sus ojos, estiré mis manos tratando de encontrar con qué sostenerme y sorpresivamente unas manos me agarraron.

—¡Percy! —gritó Bianca.

Ella por alguna razón logró jalarme hacia arriba, mientras que yo me encontraba con el hocico del jabalí y después con sus ojos, no pude evitarme sentirme estúpido mientras me imaginaba que parecía un enclenque mientras el jabalí se sacudía violentamente para deshacerse de mí. Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que ahora lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar lo que tenía. Miré al jabalí directamente a los ojos con el sharingan, tampoco era una cosa fácil con todas las sacudidas que hacía, pero no me detuve hasta que por un momento se abrió una oportunidad que no dejé pasar.

—Quieto amigo —le dije —no hace falta corretearnos, vamos.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y yo quedaba colgando, sin querer vi algo, o más bien oí, resulta que al jabalí le habían dicho que nos llevara a un lugar, por eso es que nos perseguía.

—No hace falta ponerse así —le dije entonces —si venías a ayudarnos entonces bastaba con que te hubieras acercado amablemente.

—Emmm, chico —habló Zoe detrás de mí —¿hablas con el jabalí?

—Ah, jeje, es que nos ha metido un susto —dije mientras evitaba mirar a alguno de ellos.

—Te subiremos enseguida Percy —dijo Bianca.

Yo agaché la mirada mientras me jalaban, no quería que vieran mi ojo, así que cuando estuve sobre el jabalí me volteé ocultando mi cara mientras rápidamente cubría nuevamente el sharigan.

—Eso fue algo estúpido —dijo Thalia —¿cómo se te ocurre?

—¿Preocupada por mí, cara de pino? —dije sonriendo.

—Pff, claro que no —respondió —pero prometí a la Señora Jackson que te mantendría a salvo, no me imagino como se pondría si llegara a decirle que su hijo a sido aplastado por un jabalí enfurecido.

—Mph, pero no lo hice —respondí —estoy sano y salvo, al propósito, ¿cómo pudiste sujetarme? —le pregunté a Bianca.

—Thalia me ayudó —contestó.

—¡Bien hecho Percy! —llegó corriendo Grover —lo detuviste.

—Parece estar hipnotizado —comentó Zoe mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido —¿cómo lograste hacerlo?

—Quizás solo al ver lo valiente que yo era —dije para evitar más explicaciones —decidió aceptarme.

—Pues vaya prueba de valentía —dijo Thalia —más bien, una prueba de la estupidez.

—Hombres —dijo Zoe.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Bianca.

—Pues solo faltan que Grover y Zoe suban —dije acomodándome al frente —y nos iremos de aquí.

—¿Pretendes que viajemos en eso? —preguntó Zoe.

—Claro —respondí —después de todo es un regalo de Pan, ¿cierto Grover?

—¡Claro! —exclamó.

Grover se montó y Zoe hizo lo mismo al ver que no tenía otra opción.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú al frente? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Porque yo fui quien lo detuve —dije mientras suspiraba.

—Hombres —volvió a decir mientras Thalia solo bufaba.

—Así que vamos amigo —le dije al jabalí cuando ya estuvimos todos listos —llévanos.

Y el jabalí no se hizo del rogar, arrancó inmediatamente.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola YAMI, muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo treinta: Bianca.

Cabalgamos sobre el jabalí durante un buen rato; estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando en el camino vislumbramos lo que parecían ser montones de edificios, pero mientras nos acercábamos más, nos dimos cuenta de que no podían serlo, más bien parecían ser un montón de montañas pequeñas.

El jabalí se detuvo de pronto a comer un cactus con todo y espinas.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté confundido.

—Pues que se acabó nuestro transporte —respondió Zoe.

—Será mejor que nos bajemos ahora que está distraído —coincidió Grover.

Todos le hicimos caso y nos retiramos lo más lejos posible del jabalí. Caminamos por lo que parecían miles y miles de escombros apilados en montones de montañas. Grover y yo nos pusimos a buscar madera para que Thalia los prendiera con sus poderes de rayo.

—Esto es increíble —dijo Bianca mientras veía las estrellas.

—Habían muchos más antes —dijo Zoe con nostalgia —pero todo a cambiado por la contaminación del hombre.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras contemplábamos el cielo estrellado.

—Yo quiero preguntar algo —dijo Zoe de repente —me sigo preguntando como es que pudiste acabar con uno de esos guerreros esqueletos, Bianca.

Y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, eso era algo muy cierto, Zoe había dicho que sus armas eran iguales, por lo que solo dejaba que Bianca pudiera tener poderes sobre los muertos, como un hijo de algún dios de la muerte o del mismísimo Hades, aunque no podía creer lo último.

—Como les dije —respondió —no tengo idea.

—Quizás haya que apuntar en algún lugar en específico —sugirió Grover.

—Eso puede ser —dijo Bianca inmediatamente.

Zoe suspiró.

—Bueno, ya hallaremos una forma de combatirlos —dijo —por ahora demos seguir al oeste, quizás lo mejor sea pasar por Las Vegas y que comamos algo.

Grover y yo nos miramos alarmados.

—¡No! —gritó Bianca por nosotros —ese lugar tiene algo extraño.

Claro, ellos también habían quedado atrapados en el Casino Lotus, rápidamente les explicamos a Thalia y Zoe sobre nuestra experiencia, de paso también nos dimos cuenta de que efectivamente Bianca y Nico habían estado atrapados durante muchos años ahí, lo cual nos dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Antes de que nos pusiéramos de nuevo en marcha, escuchamos que algo se acercaba, al final nos dimos cuenta de que era una limusina bien blanca, en cuando se detuvo a un lado de mí, una espada apuntó a mi garganta, de esa limusina salió Ares.

—Nos volvemos a ver chaval —me dijo.

—Ares —dijimos Thalia, Zoe y yo.

Ares miró a mis amigos.

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar con el chaval —les dijo —y ustedes no tienen nada que ver.

Chasqueó los dedos e hizo que las armas de Zoe y Thalia cayeron al suelo.

—Ustedes mientras vayan a comer algo —e inmediatamente una taquería se abrió.

Cuando subí a la limusina, me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, maquillada perfectamente, con un vestido rojo.

—Percy, querido, soy Afrodita —me dijo —ven, toma asiento.

Obedecí sin chistar hipnotizado por su belleza, era la mujer más bella que uno podría conocer.

—¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?

—Yo... hu... —me aclaré la garganta al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, no podía distrerme con la belleza de la diosa del amor, aunque fuera algo dificil —Artemisa fue capturada.

—Artemisa, Artemisa —se quejó la diosa —¿qué importa ella?, no me refiero a eso Percy, los demás buscan a Artemisa, pero tú no.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa respuesta, yo buscaba a Artemisa y a Annabeth, debía encontrarlas.

—Claro que busco a Artemisa —exclamé —si no la encontramos el olimpo podría caer.

—Bha, muchos han estado en aprietos y mira, el olimpo sigue en pie —Afrodita meneó la cabeza —vamos Percy, dime.

—Los otros quizás fueron rescatados, pero ahora depende de nosotros, a menos que... le importe poco la caída del olimpo —en ese momento la miré con determinación —busco a Artemisa porque debe ser liberada, si no lo hacemos, los titanes se apoderarán del mundo y nuestros amigos y familia estarán en peligro. Usted bella diosa, es la diosa del amor, así que creo que entiende bien porqué hago esta búsqueda, tengo familia, una madre, un padre, amigos, lo hago por ellos; buscaré a Artemisa, la liberaré junto a Annabeth, no dejaré que la lastimen.

Me levanté en ese momento e hice una reverencia hacia la diosa quien parecía sorprendida.

—Dicho esto, debo irme, señora del amor, espero poder salir vivo para admirar su belleza una vez más.

Salí de aquella limusina, Ares volteó a verme con una sonrisa divertida, se notaba que había escuchado la conversación.

—Ya nos veremos después chaval.

 **. . .**

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bianca.

—La chatarrería de los dioses —respondió Zoe —aquí es donde depositan su basura.

—¿Todo esto es basura? —pregunto Grover mientras tocaba una corona de oro que estaba algo partida.

—Sí, pero no toquen nada —advirtió Zoe —podría ocacionarnos desgracia.

—Ya oyeron a la capitana —dijo Percy —no se les ocurra quedarse con algo.

Caminamos por el lugar admirando todo lo que los dioses concideraban basura, eran tantos objetos que no pudimos evitar acercarnos a unos cuantos, habían desde arcos gigantescos hasta guitarras modernas.

—Percy, ¿qué te dijo Afrodita? —decidí preguntar en ese momento ya que estábamos solos, a Percy pareció sorprenderle la pregunta —no me fío de ella.

—Pues no mucho —respondió —por cierto, gracias por apartarme unos buenos tacos.

Asentí.

—No dejes que ella te confunda, le gusta hacer eso.

Percy volteó a verme en ese momento y puso la mano sobre mi hombro quedando él frente a mí, algo que me incomodó sin querer.

—No te preocupes Thalia —trató de tranquilizarme —solo me hizo una pregunta y yo se la contesté.

—Que... —me aclaré la garganta —¿que tipo de pregunta?

—Del por qué participaba en esta búsqueda —respondió —creo que quería saber si era por Annabeth.

Annabeth, fruncí el ceño, no supe porqué, pero eso me pareció molesto.

—¿Y no es por ella? —pregunté desviando la mirada.

—Quiero rescatarla, a ella y a Artemisa, quiero evitar que el olimpo caiga —Percy desvió su mano hacia mi cabeza provocando que volviera a miralo al tiempo que él mostraba una sonrisa —porque quiero que todos estemos bien.

Retiró la mano al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar de nuevo. Lo miré de espaldas, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

—¿Pero por qué sonrió como boba? —me pregunté al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza —concéntrate Thalia.

—¡Miren este arco! —exclamó Bianca llamando la atención de todos.

Me acerqué a ella de manera lenta, la respuesta de Percy me había dejado... sorprendida.

—Sí, es hermosa —dijo Grover.

Observé a lo que se refería, era un arco hecho completamente de oro, Bianca la sostuvo entre sus manos para después ver cómo aquel arco se convertía en un broche de oro.

—Oh —Bianca se lo puso rápidamente en el pelo

—Bianca —advirtieron Percy y Zoe.

—Déjalo donde estaba —Zoe se acercó a ella —ya se los he dicho, puede traernos desgracia.

Bianca vaciló antes de soltar el arco ante la mirada de todos.

—Vamos —dijo Percy.

Los cinco volvimos a andar, yo volví al lado de Percy, ahora todos parecíamos más atentos, no debíamos tomar nada, en una ocación, evitamos que Grover se tragará lo que parecía ser una lata.

Yo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Percy se puso rígido, al notar eso, acerqué la mano hacia mi brazalete lista para activar mi escudo. Percy tenía un brillo diferente al de sus ojos, un brillo verde de diferente tono.

—Poderes de Apolo —murmuré al recordar que Apolo era también el dios de las profesías, Percy al ser descendiente suyo, debía tener parte de ese poder.

Percy comenzó a correr en la chatarrería conmigo a sus espaldas, ¿qué podría estar pasando?, no nos detuvimos hasta quedar en una parte reservaba para lo que parecían ser figurillas.

—Ya oíste a Zoe —dijo Percy —no debes tomar nada.

Al principio creí que me lo decía a mí, pero después, me di cuenta de que Bianca acababa de tomar algo de nuevo.

—Yo...

—Creo que para Nico es más importante su hermana que una figurilla de mitomagia —Percy se acercó a ella —prometí que te cuidaría, se lo prometí a Nico, además, ¿no sabes que gracias a lo que estabas apunto de hacer, podría haber muerto alguno de nosotros a parte de ti?

Bianca bajó la mirada arrepentida.

—Lo siento —murmuró al tiempo que soltaba la figurilla que había tomado.

Claro, a Nico le gustaba jugar mitomagia, probablemente Bianca había encontrado alguna figurilla que a su hermano le hiciera falta; eso me hizo recordar a mi pequeño hermano perdido; quizás Bianca se sentía algo culpable de dejar a Nico para unirse a las cazadoras y quería darle esa figurilla a modo de disculpa.

—Ven Bianca, no te preocupes —me acerqué a ella —pudimos evitarlo, te entendemos, yo también tenía un hermanito, ¿sabes?, por desgracia... —se me quebró la voz —vamos Bianca.

La rodeé en un medio abrazo y me alejé con ella.


End file.
